The Daughter of Astaroth
by DarkMoon2017
Summary: The Prince of Hell, Astaroth, gave birth to a beautiful girl. However, she is half demon and half human. So like Rin and Yukio, she is raised by a priest and grows up to find out that she is actually the daughter of a demon king, her anger arising as she discovers what her real father has done to so many. What will she do when she joins the true cross academy? RinxOC, YukioxShiemi
1. Chapter 1: Seed of a Demon

**And now is the time for a new story that I have to write! The readers voted and what did they vote for? Blue Exorcist! So now is the time that I start on my Blue Exorcist project, now that I'm done with my Sword Art Online one, or at least for now. Anyway, if anyone wants to help me with Deviant Art and crap like that, just PM me or if someone just wants to give me ideas for the story, I am all up for that. I would also like to ask that my poll for writing a new story is still up on my profile so please vote so I can start a second new story instead of just one. Please please please review this story! It doesn't take that long so do it! And finally, thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoy it. Warning: There will be some vulgar language. It's M for a reason but remember there are other reasons as well. **

Ch. 1

**(Astaroth's POV)**

"What!?"

"Sir…..She's pregnant. Did you not use protection?"

I walked around the room and punched a hole in the wall.

"Fuck protection! This isn't supposed to happen! I have sex with a slut, and then she dies from my seed once I leave her presence! How did that bitch possibly survive!?"

My servant shifted on his feet a little, his tiny horns swaying a bit.

"I have no idea, sir."

"Maybe I should just go kill her now."

I said, with my stress level rising.

"Even you wouldn't kill your own baby, would you sir?"

My eyes went wide and I looked at the tiny-horned demon, known as Rotter. I didn't have any children. But I was the Demon King Rot! The crowned prince of Hell! The demon king isn't supposed to have children of his own! He is supposed to rule for eternity or pass the throne on to a servant. But if I had a child, maybe I could pass it down to them and I could finally rest.

"I need to think about it. I don't even know what to do. Is it a boy or a girl?"

I asked.

"A girl, sir."

My red eyes went wide again as I stopped in the middle of the room.

"A girl?"

Rotter nodded and stared at me.

"Fuck! Why did this even happen!?"

"Maybe Satan thought you deserved a daughter of your own. He did just bare two sons of his own, you know."

Rotter said.

"I don't give a shit of what he thinks I deserve! He's not the boss of me! I'm the Demon King of Rot for fucks sake! I had sex with that girl 8 months ago, why didn't anybody fucking tell me that she was pregnant all this time!?"

Rotter smirked.

"I tried to but you wouldn't listen, sir."

I sat down in my throne chair and rubbed my temples. Rotter stood next to me patiently while I thought for a second. The room was silent for a second before he decided to speak.

"You do know that the girl will die as soon as the baby is born. I also hop that you realize that the girl will be half demon and half human."

I growled loudly and glared at him.

"Of course I fucking know that. The fact that she's half human makes me gag. That means she won't have horns and she won't have red eyes like me! How can she be a ruler of Gehenna if she doesn't even look like a demon!?"

Rotter took out a clipboard and read something before speaking.

"It says here that she will at least have a demon's tail and maybe a pair of tiny horns once she realizes her full potential. That is, if you decide to keep her alive."

I grabbed my temples again and thought for a second. She can't be my heir if she's also a human. But at that moment I thought of Satan's twins. The two boys are both half demons too but their father's status overrules that. Maybe if I can get my daughter to marry one of the boys, she can then take my place as ruler and then dump the boy. Once you get demon king status, you never lose it. She'll be just like her father. Wait a minute, what am I saying!? Why should I even consider keeping her alive!? I screamed out loud from frustration and Rotter backed up from me.

"I'll just give you time to think."

He said as he began to walk away. I stopped him after his first step.

"Wait! I….want to keep her alive. What did Satan do with his two sons?"

Rotter turned back around and looked at the clipboard.

"He uhh…Left them with the Paladin, sir."

My mouth went open for a second before I shut it again. The Paladin!? What the hell was he thinking!?

"And the Paladin is taking care of the twins!?"

I yelled with curiosity.

"Yes sir. He seems to like them very much."

Well only Satan could pull that shit off. I wonder if I could do something like that as well.

"Rotter! Who is the Paladin's most trusted friend?"

I asked with an idea.

"John Mayer, sir. He's a priest as well but prefers not to get involved with exorcists or demons."

Well that was perfect. He could keep her away from all of the demons that would want to kill her for being my daughter and also from exorcist that would want to kill her for the same reason. Fuck, she's going to have it rough.

"Alright. I want her to go to him. I want him to raise her until she hits her potential."

Rotter blinked a couple of times before responding.

"Are you sure about that, sir? I don't really….."

I interrupted him.

"Just fucking do what I say or I will do it myself!"

I screamed, my horns flaring. Rotter stayed where he was with a nervous expression on his face. Apparently, he thought my idea was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. I stood up and walked past him.

"Fine, I'll do it myself."

**(Doctor's POV)**

I looked at the nurse as she looked down. The baby began to cry as I pulled her out of her mother. The mother died five minutes ago but the baby was more than healthy. I sighed and gave the nurse the baby. She gripped her softly and left for the nursery of the hospital. I grabbed a key board and began writing the time the woman died and the cause of it.

**Lucy Levaille**

**Time of death: 11:55 AM**

**Cause of death: Birth**

**Baby born: 12:00 PM**

I put the clipboard down and sighed again. At least she didn't any family members. No one would lose her. Except maybe her daughter. The little girl would have to go to a foster home and find a life there. The nurse came back in and I handed her the clipboard.

"Make sure that goes into the records, Kari."

"Yes sir."

She said as she walked out. I turned my head and looked at the Lucy. Her eyes were wide open and her irises had faded slightly. I walked over to her and closed them gently. I stared at her for a second before I suddenly heard a scream. My eyes widened as I ran into the room next to mine. Kari was pushed against the wall but no one was pushing her. Her red hair started to rise into the hair and horns began to grow on the top of her head. Her teeth and nails grew sharper than knives as they reflected the light. Her tongue grew a couple inches and her eyes went bloodshot red. Finally, a tail popped out of her scrubs as she glared at me. I clutched my chest and backed up into the wall. My breathing was faster than a car and my senior heart couldn't take much more. Kari came closer to me and opened her mouth to speak.

"Where the fuck is the baby?"

She said, her voice deeper than it should've been. My head turned towards the nursery than back to Kari. There was no way that I was going to let her have that baby. I sprinted towards the nursery and blocked the baby from her. Kari stood in the stairway and stared at the baby.

"If you don't move, I'm going to kill you."

She simply said. I stood my ground.

"You'll have to go through me if you want her."

Kari started laughing hysterically and raised her hand up. My whole body rose off the ground and my breathing became blocked. I clutched my throat and began choking on my own spit.

"P-please."

Was the last words I said as I was flown into a wall and everything went black.

**(Astaroth's POV)**

I raised my hand and the old doctor rose into the air, clutching his throat. I laughed and threw him into a wall. These humans were more worthless than I thought. I walked over to the doctor and ripped his throat out before putting my sights back onto the little girl sleeping soundly in her crib. I walked over to her and fought myself not to smile. Her face was smooth and her cheeks, red. Her hair was barely visible on top of her head but I saw that she was blond. I picked her up and wrapped her in her blanket. Carrying her sleeping form, I made my way back to the operation room. Her mother rested there, dead and unmoving. I shook my head and saw an emergency room to my left. I pushed the door open and an alarm sounded. Everyone began to evacuate out of the front of the building as I left from the back. Rotter had told me that John Mayer lived in Tokyo, Japan. His church was a few miles away from Paladin Shuro's church. This was perfect. My daughter and Satan's son would be close enough to interact with each other. Let's just hope they get along. I teleported my daughter and I to the church and I smirked as soon as I saw it. It was a common tiny church that was painted the typical white. Rotter did say he wanted nothing to do with exorcist or demons so this fit the description. I set her down in front of the doorstep and knocked on the door. I teleported behind some bushes and watched to see what would happen. The door suddenly opened and a guy, I assume was John, looked around. As soon as he looked down, his eyes went wide. He picked up my daughter and stoked her head a couple of times. I smirked as he went inside with my girl.

"Well, my job here is done."

I said as I teleported back to Gehenna.

**(John's POV)**

I closed the door behind me and stared at the sleeping baby in my arms. My wife came gasped when she saw me.

"John! Who's baby is that!?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know, dear. Someone left her on our doorstep."

I said as I stared at the baby girl. My wife walked next to me and looked at the baby.

"John, she's…..so beautiful….Should we….?"

I looked at her and widened my eyes.

"I don't know, Lila. Do you want to keep her?"

Her eyes began to form tears as she didn't hesitate to nod her head. I knew her answer before she told me. We both were unable to have a baby due to our disabilities. I, a low sperm count, and her, a bad egg. We both prayed to God that he would give us a baby and it looks like it worked.

"Alright. We'll keep her."

I said with a smile. Lila gasped and gave me a hug. The movement caused the baby's eyes to open and she looked at us. Her emerald eyes amazed me at how bright they were. She gave us a little smile and Lila began to cry.

"Our…..own baby girl…John…..what should we name her?"

I thought for a moment.

"Robina…..?"

Lila kissed me on the cheek.

"That's a wonderful name…Robina…"

She said as I gave her the baby. She took her to our bedroom and I looked up.

"Thank you, lord."

I said as I began to walk. But I was stopped by a returning voice.

**_"_****_John. I know this is asking a lot. But that baby is not the happy baby you think she is. She is the daughter of the prince of Hell, Astaroth. Her mother's name was Lucy Levaille but she is up here with me now."_**

I gasped as I listened.

**_"_****_But she doesn't have to be evil. You can raise her to become the beautiful girl she deserves to be. But there will be risks in raising her. Please, I ask you to take care of her for me. I don't want to see her fall into the wrong hands."_**

God's voice disappeared and I let out my held in breath.

"You don't have to worry about a thing. She's in good hands God."

I said with a smile. There was no response but I knew he was there, smiling. I walked into the room and watched as Lila laid Robina in our bed. I walked up behind her and gave her hug.

"Honey, the lord just spoke to me."

She gasped in happiness and looked at me.

"He did? What did he say?"

I told her what God told me and she sat down on the bed in thought.

"We will raise her and she will be the beautiful girl she deserves to be."

She said with determination. I smiled and grabbed ahold of her hand.

"Lila, I think she should keep her last name. Levaille."

Lila nodded and kissed me on the cheek.

"I think so too."

We both looked at the baby sleeping once again. She looked so pretty wrapped up in her blanket. I felt so blessed right now.

I just hope she grows up like we want her too.

**And that is the end of the chapter! I don't know If the chapter was good but I think it was lol. I really hope that you liked it though so if you did, please review the story! Robina will be 15 years old in the next chapter so don't worry about her being a kid for future chapters lol. Again, this story is rated 'M' so don't be offended by any language, sexual stuff, or violence cause there may be some in the story. Again, please try to vote on my profile and finally thank you so much for reading! I will have the next chapter out either later this week or first thing next week! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: The Supermarket

**Who's ready for another chapter of the story!? I know this is kind of early but I had some time to type so I'm typing! I'm writing this as I go, I don't ever write it then type it, I just type what I think right at that moment so I really hope that I can make it before I have to go to work at 6. Lol I ref little kid's soccer games and the coaches scream at me and it makes me soooo mad! Sorry…..Anyways, please review the story! It would be nice if this story was as popular as my other ones. And if you like this one so far, check out my other stories! I have Naruto, Attack on Titan, and Sword Art online! Lol and finally, here's the chapter. **

Ch. 2

**(Fifteen Years later)**

**(Robina's POV)**

It was Saturday, my favorite day. I get to sleep late and I don't have to go to the school I hate. It's not that I get bullied, it's just the teachers there are serious assholes. They also teach us stuff that doesn't have to do with anything in life! What the hell!? But it was Saturday and I didn't have to worry about all of that crap right now.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that it was already noon. I didn't have anything planned today so I just closed my eyes again. I gripped the sheets of my bed tight and curled up in a ball. My head rested on a pink feather pillow that just supported my neck so well that it took a lot to get me out of the bed. The curtains were closed in my room so the room was dim, helping me sleep even more. But I suddenly heard the familiar steps of my mom stepping up the stairs. I moaned and turned to the wall, away from my bedroom door. The door busted open and in came my mom as happy as can be.

"Robina! Rise and shine!"

She said as she opened the curtains, letting the painful light in. I moaned again and smashed my pillow over my head. My mom grinned and sat on my bed, shaking me.

"What…?"

I mumbled to her through the pillow.

"I need you to go to the grocery store and get some things for me. Besides, its noon and you shouldn't be sleeping all day. It'll mess up your routine."

She said with a smile. I slowly looked at her and took a deep breath.

"Do I have to?"

She patted my back and stood up.

"Yep! And if you do, I'll give you 1,000 yen."

I instantly sat up and looked at her.

"Ten dollars!? Seriously!?"

I said with happiness. Now I could do work. But if it was ever for money, you better believe that I was going to get it done. She nodded and put her hand on the door knob of my door.

"Yes, dear. And it's Yen, not dollars. Now hurry up, get showered and meet me in the kitchen."

She said as she closed the door.

"Meh, dollars are easier."

I whispered to myself as I stood up and stretched. I looked down to see my blond hair touching the bed behind me. Yeah, I had some pretty long hair but I always thought it was prettier that way. But this morning, I seriously needed to put some conditioner in it. I couldn't even brush it without finding a knot somewhere. I took an outfit of clothes from my closet and made my way to my bathroom. I turned on the water and slipped out of my t-shirt and shorts. I stepped into the shower and just stood there for about five minutes before I realized where I was. The warm water just hypnotizes me. I grabbed the bottle of Cherry Blossom shampoo and mixed it in with my golden locks. After that, I grabbed the Coconut conditioner and did the same thing. Turning off the water, I stepped out and got dressed. My hair dryer sat on the counter as I got done putting on my clothes. I grabbed the drying device and began the process of removing all of the water from my hair. Let me tell you, it took a shitload of time to dry my hair. Maybe twenty or thirty minutes, at least. So when I'm done, I always put my hair into a cute ponytail, making my hair only reach the lower part of my back.

I finally made my way downstairs to find my mom reading a fashion magazine. I looked to my left to see my father reading his daily share of the bible. You see, my dad was a preacher but we were just a small church so nothing fancy. I walked up to my mom and sat at the counter, waiting for her to look up from the magazine. She finally did and smiled.

"Good morning, Robina. Now, I'm going to give you a list of all the stuff we need and then I'm going to give you the money for it, okay?"

I nodded and smiled, holding out my hand. My mom tilted my head at me with a confused look.

"Come on. You know what I want."

I said with a smirk. She let out a sigh and brought out her check book. I put my hand down and stood up.

"You don't have it in cash?"

I asked.

"Why give you cash when I can just write you a check?"

My face fell and I sat back down again.

"Don't be so down. You can just cash it, the next time you go to the ATM, alright?"

I smiled as she gave me the list of groceries and started writing my check.

"Okay, they have a ATM at the store, right?"

She nodded and ripped the check from the book, handing it to me. I gripped the check and looked at it.

**_Robina Levaille $10.00_**

**_Lila Mayer-_**

I tilted my head at the check.

"Remind me why I have a different last name then my parents?"

She smiled at my question.

"Because it fits you better."

I stared at her with an expecting look and sighed. She always said that when I asked.

"Alright whatever, I'll be back in one hour I guess."

I said as I walked out of the kitchen.

"Stay Safe, honey."

I rolled my eyes and hugged my dad before making my way to the front door.

"Be careful, Robina. I love you."

He said. I grinned.

"Love you too, Dad."

I said as I opened the door.

"Love you mom!"

I yelled, receiving the same response from her. I crossed my arms and rubbed them for a second. It was kind of chilly today but not by much. But wearing a skirt was probably not a good idea. Oh well. I started my way to the grocery store and loved the way my boots clicked as I took a step. I saw the store in the distance and began to walk faster. It didn't seem too crowded today so maybe I wouldn't have to stand in line for a long time. Once there, I grabbed a cart and walked into the store, the doors opening automatically for me. I got out mom's list and scanned it.

**Grocery List:**

**Bread**

**Milk**

**Eggs**

**Ramen (Chicken, Beef, and Seafood)**

**Soy Sauce (Mild)**

**Oranges**

**Some Snacks**

**Yogurt (Yoplait) **

So basically we needed the usual things. Let's start off with the easier things first. I strolled through the wheat section and put two loaves of bread in my buggy, White and grain. So next is milk. Our family always preferred the 2% milk so I got that. I also decided to get some eggs before leaving the dairy section.

"Alright….Ramen….."

I said to myself. I rolled the buggy to the aisle but found it blocked by a gathering of people. They weren't here a second ago…..Oh well, I might as well see what all of the commotion is about. I walked behind the crowd and looked over their shoulders. A boy, my age, with dark blue hair was cooking some noodles and the crowd seemed to love it. They were all yelling and asking for some noodles.

"Guess I'll get Ramen last"

I mumbled. Everything else was pretty easy to get. I also decided to cash in my check at the ATM near the register. The buggy was getting full and heavy but I was almost done so I didn't mind. The crowd had long since gone and it seemed the store was all out of the special noodles at the moment. I analyzed the shelves, looking for the specific ramen flavors but all I could find was chicken and beef. I rolled my eyes and huffed as I scanned the shelf again. I jumped when a voice came behind me.

"Can I help you?"

I turned around to see the same boy that was cooking the noodles. Being closer to him, I got a better look at his features. His hair was dark blue and he wore the typical supermarket outfit. His face was slightly tan and he had a couple of small bandages on his cheeks. His sleeves were pulled up; revealing his arms and then my eyes went to his. His irises showed off an electrifying blue that kept me staring at them for a second. He tilted his head and waved a hand in front of me.

"Hey…Hey are you okay?"

He said. I shook my head and smiled nervously.

"Yeah, sorry. Your eyes are just really cool."

I said. He smirked and gave me a grin.

"Thanks!"

I smiled and looked at the aisle.

"Well I can't seem to find the 'Seafood' flavored ramen. Could you help me find it?"

His face went blank in thought. He frowned slightly and looked down.

"I…actually don't know where everything is…..Today is my first day….Sorry…"

He said with the saddest looking face. I giggled and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, don't beat yourself up. It's okay, hehe."

I said laughing. His face brightened up again and it seemed that he was back to normal.

"Well…..The least I could do is help you look for them right here."

He said pointing to the ramen I just scanned. I smiled and nodded. He was slightly taller than me so maybe there was a packet of ramen hidden above.

"Thank you….."

I said as I squinted my eyes and looked at his name tag.

"Rin…"

His eyes went wide and he gasped.

"Whoa! How'd you know my name!?"

My mouth fell open and I started laughing.

"You have a name tag."

He looked at his left to see his existing name tag. He grinned and looked down.

"Wow…My bad…"

He said, realizing his mistake. I shook my head and smiled.

"Now come on, let's find that ramen."

I said, shifting through all of the cheap packets. He nodded and began looking on the top shelves. He suddenly smiled brightly and cheered as he picked up three packets from the shelf. I gasped and softly took them from his hand, putting them in the buggy.

"Thank you so much!"

I said with a smile. He grinned and gave me a high-five.

"No problem! Just tell me if you need anything else."

He said as he walked away slowly. I looked at my hand and grinned. The really good thing about getting help form a teenage worker, was that they were really cool. So I finally checked off everything on the list and paid for everything. Walking out of the store, I gave a sigh of relief and put the huge paper bag back in my hands from the buggy. I was pretty strong for a girl my age so it was no problem.

"Oh it's you."

I turned to my left to see Rin smiling at me.

"Oh! Hey Rin! What's up?"

I said. He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"Well my shift is over so I was about to walk home. But first I need to call my brother to tell him I actually got a job!"

He said happily as he brought out his phone. I giggled and waved my hand at him.

"Well…Have a nice day. I need to get home too. But thanks for helping me!"

"Not a problem! Have a nice…..Oh…..Hey I was just talking to a friend."

He said as he began talking to his brother and waved at me. Grinning, I turned back around and headed home. He called me his friend….Damn, why can't everybody be as nice as him!? I hope I see him again. Mom's bound to make me go out to make errands again sometime or later.

I finally reached the doorstep and opened the door with one hand, my other supporting the paper bag.

"I'm home!"

I screamed as I closed the door again. Mom came in from the kitchen and took the bag from my hands.

"Thanks, sweetie. Did you have any trouble?"

I followed her into the kitchen and made a 'pshhh' sound.

"Nah…..Well, there was this problem with the ramen being too high for me to reach but this nice boy helped me."

I said with a smile, remembering Rin. My mom put the bag down and smirked.

"A boy, huh? Who was this boy?"

I blushed as I realized what she meant.

"No, no, no! It's not like that! He was just a worker that helped me, that's all. But I think we can be friends."

My mom stared at me.

"Mmmmhmmmm."

She hummed sarcastically. I sat down and rolled my eyes at her.

"Stop being a perv, mom."

She laughed and nodded as she started putting the groceries in the fridge. I looked at the clock. _2:32. _Jesus, I didn't realize that I had been gone for so long. At least it wasn't a total bummer because I made a new friend and made ten dollars! My dad came in and kissed my cheek.

"How was the supermarket, Robina?"

He asked me.

"Fine. Just like any other day."

I replied. He smiled and sat next to me. I looked him up and down. He was an average sized man with blue eyes and brown hair. My mother had dirty blond hair and brown eyes. I always wondered why I had green eyes but I never really put too much thought in it. It's genetics, I guess.

"So, you ready for tonight's sermon?"

He asked. Yeah, I know. We have a tiny family church service on Saturday nights. It's just us but we treat it like regular church. I nodded and smile.

"Yes sir!"

**And that is the end of the chapter! And no, she doesn't like Rin like that. Love at first sight doesn't happen in every fanfic lol. If you have read any of my other stories, you should realize that I basically right exactly the same in every story lol. Like, I'll use the same phrases or words lol but that doesn't really matter. Was the chapter good? Please tell me if it was and review the story! Please no flaming but if you have an idea of how to make it better or if I made any mistakes, please put it in a review and tell me about it. Next chapter will be the night when Rin realizes that he is the son of Satan. What will Robina realize? Next chapter will come out next week. Thank you for reading and tune in for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Learning the Truth

**And now is the time for another chapter of my blue exorcist fanfic! Please tell your friends about the fic bcause it's not really getting many views. It's been out about a week and has two chapters but only about 130 views. I know it's slow at first but please try to spread it lol. I love the reviewing guys but I would like it even more if you reviewed some more! If you review, I can gt the chapter out faster and then you'll love the story even more! Well I will try to put this chapter on the site today but I have to work in like thirty minutes so I'm on the clock lol. So yeah, I will try to write as much of this story as possible! If you like the story, follow me and read my other stories! Then review on those! And finally, here's the chapter and thanks for reading!**

Ch. 3

It had come night time and our church meeting had come. I had finished all of the shows that I wanted to watch that night so all I had to do was sit through an hour of dad reading scripture then I was off to bed. We had a small church that gathered about twenty-five people. Living in Japan, there weren't many Christians here anyways. This never bothered me because to tell the truth, I can't stand huge churches. It's just a pain. Our church was connected to our three-story house on the side. But to make sure that people didn't accidently stumble in our home, we had the doors locked at all times.

"Alright Robina, let's go listen to your Father."

My Mom said. I smiled and got up from the couch. We walked to the far side of our house and unlocked the glass door that connected the church and the house. My Mother opened the glass door up to reveal the big room that we called church. Going into the room, you could see that the ceiling was lined in stained glass that circled the whole dome. The glass showed different chapters of the bible and what Jesus did. If you looked in front of you, you would see a few pews that were all lined up in a row neatly. My Mother and I always sat in the front pew to listen to my Dad. My Dad stood at a tall stage with the book stand that held up his bible. Lights hovered over him as he read and dimmed as we prayed. It was pretty simple but awesome at the same time.

"Amen."

"Amen."

My mother and I said. My Father sighed and closed his book.

"Well that was nice. How'd I do?"

He asked.

"You did great, Dear."

My Mom said. He smiled and they kissed, making me gag slightly. I was just glad that I could finally go to sleep. Sunday was always the busiest day for us.

**(Astaroth's POV)**

Tonight was the night, the night I exposed the son of Satan and revealed the truth. I possessed a simple boy of fifth teen to commence my plan and it worked perfectly. Those idiots and I pinned him down and his blue flames suddenly appeared. And that was the moment he found out he was really the son of Satan. The look on his face was priceless! I offered him to come with me to Gehenna and almost managed to get him to come…..Until that bastard Shiro came…..

"Rin! Come on!"

He yelled at the boy. I growled at him but he started chanting biblical verses at me. If I had been in my normal form, I would've been able to take him. But since I was possessing a normal kid, I had to leave instantly. However, I didn't leave without leaving a little gift for them, hehe. Numerous tiny demons started to appear and the two retreated.

"What will you do now, sir?"

Rotter asked me. I stayed in the possessed boy and smirked.

"I'm thinking about paying my daughter a little visit, as well."

Rotter's eyes went wide as he stared at me.

"And what will you do with her, sir?"

I looked at him and laughed.

"Isn't it obvious? My job is done with the boy so now I will focus on her. I'm going to invite her to join me. Satan plans on bringing his son with him to Gehenna, as well. With both my daughter and his son together, they could be the most powerful demon couple the universe has ever seen! It'll be marvelous!"

Rotter stood uncomfortably as he watched me.

"B-but sir….What if she doesn't want to go with you? What if her and the boy don't even get together?"

I glared at him and crouched to his point of view. He winced and covered his face, thinking I was going to hit him. I laughed and tapped his tiny horns, making him look at me slowly.

"You worry too much, Rotter,"

Was all I said before I formed a door to the Human world and stepped inside. It was a beginning of night now, maybe about eight or nine o'clock. I walked up the street and acted like a filthy human, stuffing my hands in my pockets and whistling. God I hate them…I stopped as soon as the light hit my eyes. There it was…The church that I had set my daughter in front of fifth teen years ago. I wonder what she looks like now. If she looks anything like me, she'll be beautiful.

"Jackpot."

I said to myself as I stepped forward. Each step made me a little bit nervous…..Wait a minute…..Me!? Nervous!? What the fuck am I thinking? Ugh….It's probably just the nasty human air I'm breathing right now. I reached the big dome of the church and took a deep breath.

"Alright, Astaroth. Time to see your daughter."

I said to myself as I blew a giant hole in the wall….

**(Robina's POV)**

I brought my arms up in a stretch and yawned. I was about to go to bed and I really needed to get some sleep before tomorrow's sermon.

"Robina, dear, can you turn off the church lights before you go to bed?"

My Mom asked me.

"Oh….Yeah sure, Mom.

I said to her. She smiled and rubbed the back of my long blond hair. I sighed and gave her a hug. I closed my eyes in the silence but gasped as the silence suddenly disappeared. A loud bang sounded through our home's hallways and out the windows. My Father instantly ran to the door connecting the two buildings and my Mom followed him instantly. I tried to run after them but they stopped me.

"No Robina! Stay there!"

"But!"

"Stay there!"

They screamed. I got up against the wall and crossed my shaky arms. Something like this never happened to a simple family like us so I was pretty scared, the kind of scared when the news reporter reports an upcoming typhoon or hurricane. I stared at my parents as they peeked through the door and gasped slightly. They began to whisper quietly while glancing at me every now and then.

"God told me this would happen one day."

My Father whispered.

"Yes, but so soon?"

My Mom replied back. The looked at me again and ran to me. They took my hands and looked at the door again before talking.

"Okay listen, Robina. You need to get out of here."

My eyes went wide as my voice stuttered.

"W-what!? What's going on!?"

I asked, practically screaming. My Dad's tone became more serious as he looked at me.

"You just have to go! We don't have much time…."

He said as the door blew past us. Our faces went white as we turned to the door. It was a boy my age that had horns and sharp teeth. He glared at us but had the most sadistic smirk I had ever seen.

"Well it seems that I was right…..My daughter is one of the most beautiful humans I have seen yet."

The boy said. My mouth fell opened as I took in what he said.

"Your daughter!? I'm not your daughter! I don't even know you! They're my parents and I have no idea who you are!"

I screamed at him. My parents got close to me and gripped my arms, protecting me. The boy laughed evilly and stared at us.

"No…..No their not. I guess they haven't told you our little secret, huh?"

My Father's eyes went wide as he stepped forward.

"Begone Astaroth! You're not welcomed here! By the power of God, I banish you!"

He yelled. The boy went silent and grinned.

"Unfortunately, that's not going to work. You choosing not to be an exorcist sealed that fact. Haha….I only you were stronger John…As I was saying…I am Astaroth. The born Prince of Hell. You, my dear, are my daughter. Go ahead; your parents will say the same thing."

He said. I turned to my parents and yelled at him.

"What is he talking about!? I have to be your daughter, right!? Please tell me he's lying! Please!"

I screamed, tears threatening to stroll down my face. My parents looked at each other and looked at the ground.

"He's telling the truth, Robina. You see, Astaroth mated with your real mother fifth teen years ago. Sadly, she died giving birth and he decided to give you to us. We raised you like our own and we love you very much. The lord told me that this would happen but I had no idea that it would come so soon. You're Mother and I apologize for not telling you this."

My heart was now beating faster and faster as I began to freak out.

"Ahh…..Robina, huh? Not bad…."

Astaroth said to himself. I ignored him and I couldn't hide the tears anymore.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me all of this until now! I thought we were a family of no secrets! I can't even…What was her name…..My real Mother…"

I asked. My Mother sighed and looked at the ground again.

"Lucy…Lucy Levaille….."

So that's why my last name was Levaille! Everything was coming so fast at me that I was actually blacking out every ten seconds. Astaroth growled and glared at us.

"Enough of the shit talk! Robina! I want you to come with me to Gehenna!"

I hesitated my answer but quickly regained my senses.

"No! Never! I would never think of going with you. How could you do that to my Mother!?"

He simply shrugged at me.

"Lucy? She was the biggest slut I had seen. I fucked her and she actually survived to make you. Stupid bitch….."

I glared at him as he cursed about my Mom. I tightened my fist and my anger rose significantly. My parents gasped and backed away as green flames surrounded my body. I ran at my real Father and slammed my fist in his face. He was sent flying into the side of the dome and a part of the roof collapsed. I turned to my parents and started sobbing.

"I-I forgive y-you….I love you…so much….What is this green stuff…..?"

They gave me a hug and I found it surprising that they weren't getting burned.

"We l-love you too Robina! We're so sorry for not telling you all of this…Those are the green flames of Hell. Being the daughter of Astaroth, you were gifted with his powers. But you don't have to use them for evil! You can use them to destroy demons like him, Robina."

My fake-dad said. I wiped my face and looked into his brown eyes.

"I will never be like him, I promise. But how can I destroy demons? I'm just a teenage girl who knows nothing about this new power."

I said. He sighed and took my hand.

"We have to hurry."

He said. He brought us to the kitchen and opened one of the cabinets. I looked at him with a confused look as he found a hidden drawer inside the cabinet with a lock on it. He unlocked the thing and a whole new compartment opened. My eyes flashed brightly as he took out a long golden-green bow.

"W-what is that?"

I asked. He handed me the bow.

"This is your bow. God told me to give you this when the time came and now is that time. If you use your demonic powers again, all you need to do is imagine an arrow and an arrow will form in your hand. Your sight has also been increased so your aim is almost perfect. Use this bow for defense against the evils of the worlds and use it for good. Please….for us…and your savior…."

He said with tears in his eyes. I gripped the bow and looked at him.

"You say it like y-you won't see me again…."

I told him. My fake-Mother broke out into a sob and covered her face. My fake-Father sighed and got out his check book. I tilted my head at him as he handed me the check.

"That's all the money you will need for the next few decades…..I'm sorry but you're not safe here, Robina. Our friend, Shiro, knows a man who owns a school not too far from here. You can learn to be an exorcist there and learn to defend yourself. The man will keep you safe, as well as the teachers. We will try to hold him off for as long as we can but you need to get to the school anyways. If we survive…the only way we can communicate would be by letter….Please…..Just get to safety, Robina….."

He said. I couldn't believe what he was saying. He was basically telling me that I would never see the two people I knew and loved again. This wasn't fair! I had a good life and now it was just going to go away because of…because of this demon!?

"But how am I going to get out…..?"

I asked with my voice as shaky as ever. He pointed to the cabinet and I looked inside. There was a tiny tunnel inside but I couldn't see beyond that.

"It's a tunnel you can crawl through. It will get much bigger as you go through so don't worry about being claustrophobic. The tunnel will end at a cemetery at the end of the city so there's no way Astaroth will find you for a couple of days. Once there, you have to find the school. The man who owns it is Mephisto Pheles. He will keep you safe."

My words got stuck in my throat as I tried to say something. We all turned our heads to hear the sound of the boy laughing again.

"Go now!"

He said to me. A tear left my eyes as I crawled into the tunnel and turned back.

"We love you, Robina! Stay alive and pray as much as you can! Never give up hope!"

They yelled at me. The door behind me finally closed as I made my way to the end of the tunnel, crying silently at what just happened.

My life would never be the same.

**And that is the end of the chapter! I can't believe it took me this long to write the chapter lol. It's kind of long by my standards so I guess that could be a factor. I really hope you like this story because I don't know unless you tell me. Which is why you must review the story! Tell your friends, make them review! Lol. Anyway, the next chapter might even come out tomorrow! Since Wednesday is my day off and I'm officially finished with refereeing little kid's games! Now I can get back to focusing on high school lol. And finally, thanks for reading and tune in for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Seeking Protection

**And now is another chapter of my Blue Exorcist story! In case you haven't noticed, I'm on a freakin roll with this story. I have been getting chapters out fast lol. I love the reviewing that some of you guys have been doing so keep doing it! For those who haven't reviewed, freakin review! If you know someone who has written a blue exorcist fanfic or just likes the show or manga, make them read the story! I really hope I can finish this chapter tonight because I really have no idea how this chapter is going to turn out. Like I said, I type it in one go so the story is always coming from the top of my head so no flamers lol. Anyway, thank you so much for reading the story so far and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Ch. 4

**(Astaroth's POV)**

"Damn! That's my girl!"

I yelled as she punched me into the side of the dome. Only my daughter could produce that much force inside one punch. I fell to the ground and the side of the ceiling collapsed beside me. The hole in the ceiling revealed the shining moon. The light shined on my horns as I stood up straight again. I patted the dust off my shoulders and looked at the house in front of me. My daughter and the humans had left the room they were in and were probably in the house still.

"You can't run forever!"

I screamed with a grin. I heard a cabinet slam and my grin widened as I made my way to the giant kitchen. I took my steps slowly as they moved across the carpeted floor. I turned and stood in the middle of the doorway leading to the kitchen. John and Lila turned around quickly and got close to one another. My grin went downward slightly as I saw that Robina wasn't with them.

"Where is she?"

I asked. John put his arms in front of Lila and stared at me.

"She's gone, Astaroth! She's safe from your clutches!"

I growled and brought my fingers up. He gasped as his whole body went to the side and crashed into the wall, leaving Lila defenseless. She looked at me with fear in her eyes and quickly took out her cross necklace. She began chanting some verses at me but I could see that she didn't know what she was doing. I pointed my fingers at her necklace and the object ripped off her neck.

"Stay away from her!"

John said, standing up and getting in front of Lila again.

"Haha…..I'm actually surprised that you managed to get up, John. No offense, but you're not really the strong type."

I said with a grin. He narrowed his eyes at me and ignored my comment.

"There's nothing you can do now. Robina is gone and God is protecting her with every move she makes. You can beat us. You can rip the soul from our bodies. You can even kill us. Bur just know that you won't ever get OUR daughter you monster!"

He screamed at me. My eyes widened as I looked at him.

"Well I wasn't expecting that from you, John. Lila, do you have something to say?"

I asked, smirking at the blond. She glared at me and hid behind John, not saying a word. I sighed and lifted my hand up again. The couple rose into the air and stayed there while I talked to them.

"I know for a fact that if I torture you two, neither of you will reveal where she is. And although I would love to kill you….."

I said as I flew them into a wall. They grunted and looked at me as blood flowed from their mouths.

"I've decided to keep you alive for raising my daughter. But I will come back when the time is right. So don't think you're out of the clear. Oh! And I will be watching you, just in case MY daughter comes back. It's been fun but now I have to return to Gehenna. I hope you two have a good night."

I said with a nasty grin. They just gave each other a hug and began sobbing into each other's arms. I shook my head and laughed under my breath. I formed the door to my home once more and stepped inside. I guess I will have to deal with my daughter later. But there's really no rush. I'm just excited to see what will happen over the next few weeks, hehe.

**(Robina's POV)**

I had finally reached the part of the tunnel where I could manage to at least walk. I think I'm seriously claustrophobic now but it'll be okay…..I hope. It took me about two hours to crawl through that stupid hole. I cried almost the whole time but my tears ran out at the end. Now I'm just depressed because I just want to get out of this tunnel. Even better, get back to my normal life. It seemed like I had crawled for miles but it was probably only one mile. Now I was walking through the dark tunnel, waiting to see the end of it and maybe the sunlight from the sky. The tunnel was quiet and I could barely see anything. I had been walking for thirty minutes before I began to grow angry.

"Screw it!"

I yelled as I gripped the bow in my hand. I started sprinting down the tunnel faster than I thought I could run. After a few more steps the green flames came back, surrounding my body with bright emerald fire. My blond hair flew behind me as the wind of my running blew it. I gritted my teeth and ran faster and faster. I must have sprinted for thirty minutes before my green flames dimmed and I had to catch my breath. I leaned on the wall, gasping for air and begging for just a sip of water. I crouched down against the wall and rested on my side. My hair flowed on the ground in a mess as I slowly closed my eyes and regained my breathing. I didn't realize that I was so tired because I fell asleep in just a few seconds.

I opened my eyes slowly as I tried to wake up, hoping that all of this was just a nightmare. It wasn't. I woke up to the same dark and cold tunnel that I had explored the past night. I lifted my head and looked at the advancing path, it was like a never-ending hole of darkness but my Father said that it ended in the cemetery so I trust him. I know I shouldn't because he lied to me but I was taught to forgive the ones I love. I got on my knees and rose from my sleeping position. I stood up straight and stretched before walking through the tunnel again. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes slowly as I yawned. My neck ached from the hardness of the floor and my body shook from the lack of warmth. My throat was dry and my boots were dirty. I was still wearing the same outfit I had when I went to the supermarket so it wasn't very clean either. I sighed in annoyance and walked down the path for hours with my eyes closed.

"Jeez…..When will this tunnel end…"

I said as I suddenly hit something solid. I rubbed my head as I was knocked back and widened my eyes. It was a door that read, 'exit,' on the front of it. I gasped and brought my shaking hand to the door knob. I turned the knob and opened the door wide. It revealed a latter that went up to another door. I sighed in relief and stepped toward the latter. But something, solid, hit my foot that made me look down. There was a golden key on the ground that looked important. I picked it up and looked up to see that there was a golden lock attached to the door. I nodded in understanding and climbed up the latter, using the keys to open the top door.

"Finally…"

I said with relief as I opened the hatch. Rain instantly poured on top of my face but I didn't mind. I opened my mouth and the drops of water hit my throat nicely. Wiping my mouth, I stood up on the ground and closed the hatch. The air was warm with a slightly cold rain that poured down. They sky was as grey as the cemetery and the clouds joined together slowly.

"Alright. Now all I have to do is find….."

I stopped talking to myself as soon as I saw a boy in the distance. He was standing in front of a grave and wiping his eyes quickly. His hair was a dark blue and his skin was slightly tanned. My eyes widened as I recognized who it was. Rin. I walked over to him and he turned around as soon as I reached him.

"R-robina?"

He asked. I nodded and stepped closer to him.

"Yeah…..What are you doing here, Rin?"

His eyes looked down as he tightened his fist.

"M-my Dad…died…last night…."

My eyes widened as I looked at him. Last night? That was the same night all of this happened but that couldn't be just a simple coincidence! Could it!? I grabbed his hand and he looked at me with a sad expression.

"Rin, I'm sorry…You said this happened last night?"

He nodded at me.

"Then…did…"

Before I could ask my question, a group of men suddenly surrounded us, followed by a man in a white suit. The man looked odd in the way he dressed and the way he walked. He had dark purple hair and forest green eyes. He was dressed in an elegant white outfit that consisted of a white top hat with pink and purple around the base, purple gloves, a tie that was pink with white dots, a white suit-shirt and undershirt, jester-style pants, and pointed shoes. If you ask me, he kind of looked like a clown but that was rude so I wasn't going to tell him that. Thy looked pretty scary so I hid behind Rin a little and he got close to me.

"No need to be afraid of men, unless you have something to be afraid about but I will get to that later. My name is Sir Mephisto Pheles and I am the headmaster of the True Cross Academy. Rin, I'm also a friend of Fujimoto's."

Rin's eyes widened as he said this. I just continued to stare at him. Mephisto Pheles. This was the guy who was supposed to keep me safe? Rin stepped up.

"Wait, so are you all exorcists?"

He asked.

"Indeed we are, boy. We also know a lot about you. We know that Shiro tried to raise you as a human but he apparently failed. Your true identity just had to poke out its ugly little head, didn't it? This is why we are here. Letting the son of Satan live puts the whole world of Mankind in the worst jeopardy. So we've come to exterminate you."

Rin gasped as he backed away to me again. I gripped his arm and looked at him. The son of Satan? Rin was the son of Satan!? That couldn't be true. He is so sweet and normal, just like me…Oh shit….I looked at Mephisto and found that he was staring at me, making me cringe.

"And don't think you're off the hook either, Miss Levaille. It seems that you have a similar story but you are the daughter of Astaroth, prince of Hell. Am I correct?"

Rin looked at me in shock as I slowly nodded my head. He tried to say something to me but Mephisto beat him to it.

"Which means you're also on death row…."

He said. My eyes went big and my voice became shaky.

"B-but…..my father said you w-would protect me!"

I yelled at him.

"Shiro said that as well!"

Rin said after me. Mephisto frowned and flicked some hair out of his eyes.

"That, Madam, is personal. This is just business. But I will give you some choices on your behalf."

He said as he began counting with his fingers.

"One: You can let us kill you two. Two: You can try to kill us and run. Or three: commit suicide. So what'll it be?"

He said with a slight smirk. I looked at Rin and he gave me a look that said, 'follow my lead.' I nodded and looked back at the clown.

"We're not choosing any of them! We want to join you!"

Mephisto's eyes went wide and his smirk disappeared at Rin's words.

"I don't give a damn what you think or what you say! But I am not the son of Satan and Robina isn't the daughter of Astaroth! My real father was Shiro Fujimoto!"

He said.

"And my real mother and father are Lila and John Mayer!"

I yelled at him. Mephisto leaned on one foot and stared at us in thought.

"So you're telling me that you two want to become exorcist?"

We nodded at him and he tilted his head.

"May I ask why?"

Rin tightened his fist again and brought them up.

"Because I'm going to beat the shit out of Satan and Robina's going to beat the shit out of Astaroth!"

He yelled in a serious tone. My expression turned to a one of shock as I looked at Rin quickly. What the hell was he thinking!? I looked back at Mephisto and he stared at us before laughing hysterically. Rin growled at him as his electrifying eyes brightened.

"You, an exorcists!? Hahaha! The son of Satan and the daughter of Astaroth, exorcist!? Hahah, I can't believe it! That's the funniest thing I've heard yet!"

He mocked.

"We're serious!"

Rin yelled. I nodded in agreement but to tell you the truth, I really had no idea what the hell I was getting into. I was basically just following everything that Rin said. If it kept me alive, I would go for it. Mephisto then nods and puts his hands out.

"Alright then. I will let you two join!"

He yelled at us in happiness. His men gasped at his response and shook their heads down in amazement.

"I can definitely pull some strings for you two but remember, you two have chosen a thorny path and you will probably regret not wanting to die. You deaths will mostly likely be painful and agonizing."

I was sick of this guy's shit and stepped right in his face.

"I don't give a shit what you say! We're not human or demon anymore! Our only choice is to move on! We're going to become exorcists if it's the last thing we do, damn it!"

I screamed out of anger. Mephisto smirked at me and brought his hand to his side, revealing a pink limo.

"Well then, get in Miss Exorcist."

He said while grinning. I brought my head up and flipped the water droplets out of my golden hair. I stepped in the pink limo, which had pink carpeted seats and white side doors. I scooched to the side and Rin sat next to me. He looked down at the floor while I looked at him. He suddenly grinned and looked at me.

"What?"

I asked him.

"Oh nothing. It's just I couldn't have said it better myself."

**And that is the end of the chapter. God this took me about two hours and a half so basically each chapter takes two hours lol. I really hope you liked this chapter because it was kind of hard to think right out of the blue. :D Again, please REVIEW the story and tell me what you think of the story! I prefer long reviews but shorts ones are just as fine lol. And finally, I should have another chapter out later this week! :D And thanks for reading the story! I really do appreciate you guys reading my work. Until the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Way to School

**I always have this week where I have so much free time that I don't know what to do with. So I decided to write another chapter for this story! If I don't keep writing, I might lose interest in the story and that would really suck because the story has potential. The story now has ten reviews and more than 200 views which is actually good start! :D But I need more! I need more readers and reviewers! Every writer craves it and you know who you are. But anyway, I'm out of school tomorrow so I might just get a chapter out then but I don't think so. I kind of want to take a day off from the story lol but I will never give up on it! So while I'm not writing, start reading my other stories! I have Naruto, attack on titan, and SAO for you to read! And finally, thank you so much for reading and again, I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

Ch. 5

What was I getting myself into? How could I possibly become an exorcist if I'm only fifth teen!? It sounds impossible but if Mephisto thinks we can, I will most definitely try. I wonder what the training will be like. I really don't think it'll be the basic Algebra and History. Maybe demonology or something like that? God I'm losing my mind…..I still haven't stopped thinking about last night though. It came to me so fast and the fact that I had been living with fake parents for fifth teen years, blows my mind. And then there's Rin. I first met him at a supermarket and now I find that he is the son of Satan!? What the hell!? But at least I will have him as a friend at the academy. I'm really shy when it comes to meeting new people…..

"Robina….?"

Rin said, waving his head in front of me. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to look at him.

"You okay?"

He asked with a blank expression. I nodded.

"Yeah…..Just thinking…."

He sighed and leaned back into the limo seat.

"Yeah me too….."

I was about to say something to him but was interrupted by Mephisto.

"Alright kiddos, we're going to the church so you can pick up your things Rin. As for you, Robina, I'm sure I can find you a couple of outfits that would just fit you perfectly!"

I gagged, imagining him going through his own wardrobe to find clothes for me. Rin just nodded and stared out the window as we stopped in front of the church. Rin opened the solid white doors and stepped out, blocking the sun from his eyes. It had stopped raining since we were at the cemetery. He walked into the church and, I assume, got some clothes to change in to. I laid back into my seat and closed my eyes. The limo began to move and I opened my eyes to see Mephisto smirking.

"What the hell are you doing?"

His smirk widened.

"Just a small joke, haha."

He said as we drove around the corner and sat there. A couple of minutes went past and Rin finally walked out of the church with his backpack. He looked around for us and Mephisto busted out in laughter.

"Oh look at the poor boy! He has no idea where we went!"

He screamed hysterically. I rolled my eyes and stared at Rin, feeling sorry for him. Mephisto stopped laughing and leaned over to the driver.

"Alright, I've had my fun. Let's scare the crap out of him."

He said. The driver nodded and the limo started to move towards Rin. By this time, Rin decided to look for us and was crossing the street. The pink limo was speeding up now and my eyes went wide.

"Don't hit him!"

I yelled with nervously. Rin glanced at the limo headed towards him and started to freak out. He just barely jumped out of the way and I gave a sigh of relief. Rin was panting and then glared at us.

"Are you blind!? Why don't you watch where you're going! Where did you even go!?"

Mephisto ignored him as he exited the limo. I chose to follow him and stepped beside Rin. I leaned to his ear and whispered.

"Jesus, this due is crazy."

Rin nodded in agreement and whispered back.

"Yeah, I think we should stay close for now on."

I nodded and looked up to see Mephisto glaring at us.

"Anyway…Today is a bright day for new beginnings! You two are now officially students of True Cross Academy!"

I leaned on one foot and put my hand on my foot. Didn't he just us that at the cemetery? This guy's seriously creepy….

"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting! I'm so glad this worked out! This way you and I can stay together!"

Someone yelled in front of us. I looked over Mephisto's shoulder to see a boy that looked my age. He was wearing a black school uniform with a satchel around his shoulder. He had glasses that covered his bright blue eyes. I also noticed that his hair was brown and he had a few birth moles on his face. He smiled brightly to us as he stopped.

"Yukio!?"

Rin asked in surprise. The boy ignored him and talked to Mephisto.

"Thank you for helping us out, Mr. Faust."

Me and Rin turned to the man in white and gave him a confusing expression.

"Mr. Faust? What happened to Mephisto?"

I asked him. He leaned in to our ears and grinned.

"Yes, well officially my name is Johann Faust V. Officially, get it?"

Rin and I didn't get it at all and gave him another confusing look. He grinned and turned around, pointing his finger God knows where.

"All aboard Ladies and Gentlemen, True Cross Academy awaits!"

I groaned and got into the pink limo. Rin sat next to me and, the man name Yukio, sat across from us with Mephisto. The boy looked at me with interest and held out his hand.

"Hi. I'm Yukio Okumura, Rin's brother."

My eyes widened at his introduction. Rin's brother? Well, now that I think about it, they do look similar.

"Hello. I'm Robina Levaille, nice to meet you."

I said with my signature smile. He smiled back and readjusted his glasses. I sat back and crossed my legs. Rin crossed his arms and huffed, closing his eyes. If we were just going to sit in this limo in silence for who knows how long, it was going to be awkward. We had been riding in the limo for quite a while now and I was getting sleepy. I turned my head to look at the pink carpeted seat that lay under me. There was just enough room for me to lay my head and go to sleep. I turned my head and looked to my right. Rin was daydreaming about something and Mephisto had his legs crossed and was whistling. Yukio was reading a book and seemed to be pretty interested in it. I looked at the seat again and sighed.

"Damn…."

I whispered. Rin jumped at my voice and looked at me.

"What's wrong, Robina."

He whispered.

"I'm kind of tired and I want to go to sleep. But I sort of have this thing where I can't stand to sleep, knowing other people are right next to me. Especially him…"

I said, pointing at the whistling freak. Rin nodded and turned back to me.

"Yeah, I know what you mean…Tell you what, you go to sleep and I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to you. Okay?"

I thought for a moment and smiled with a slight blush.

"Hehe, thanks Rin. That's really sweet of you."

I said as I laid my head down. I sighed softly at the softness of the seat and closed my eyes. It was reallyyyyyyyyy comfortable. I fell asleep softly as Rin kept a close eye on Mephisto.

I slowly woke up to Mephisto's voice yelling with happiness. I groaned as I sat up and looked at him, rubbing my eyes.

"Just a few more minutes and we'll be in the center of True Cross Academy Town!"

Damn, did he have to be so loud? I laid my head on Rin's shoulder and tried to fall asleep again. He looked at me as I whispered to him.

"D-did he d-do anything to me in my sleep?"

Rin laughed under his breath.

"No. He tried but I wouldn't let him."

I smiled and brought my head off his shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw that Yukio had moved to sit next to Rin. I looked outside the window to find that we were in the middle of a long tunnel. I shivered as I remembered the dark tunnel I had to escape in.

"God, I hate tunnels."

I said. Rin looked at me.

"What?"

"Nothing."

I said as I saw the light at the end of the tunnel appear. We reached the end and it revealed a huge tower that was stacked with multiple buildings. My eyes widened as I scanned the beauty of the school. I had never seen something so big! I felt like a country girl seeing the city for the first time!

"Welcome to True Cross Academy!"

Mephisto yelled in delight. Rin looked as shocked as me and leaned close to the window.

"Every student and faculty can be found in the heart of the town. Enjoy! And study to your heart's content!"

He said.

"Now Rin, please change into your uniform. You too, Robina."

Our eyes widened as we looked at each other.

"What!? I can't change in the limo! I'm a girl and you're all guys! You'll see my…."

I looked down at my fairly-sized breasts.

"Parts…"

I said with a blush on my cheeks. Mephisto sighed and waved his hand in the air.

"Fine. If you must change some other time, then I will let you just this once. But Rin, I'm sure you're manly enough to change in front of us, hmmm?"

Rin sighed and looked at me with a red face. I smiled and turned around so I wouldn't be watching him. He whispered a 'Thank you' to me and started changing. Mephisto kept making naughty noises like 'oohhhh' and 'ahhh.' Rin growled and yelled at him.

"Would you shut the fuck up for a sec!?"

I giggled at his outburst and felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Rin tightening his tie and smiling at me. I looked him up and down. He fit his school uniform pretty good, I have to admit.

"Ohhhh…..You tying skills are quite extraordinary!"

Yelled Mephisto. I glared at him.

"Would you shut the hell up!? Perv!"

I said as I got out of the limo. I stretched out and put on a grin. One girl passing by looked at me and gasped, walking over to me.

"Oh my god, is that your natural hair color!?"

I felt my hair and shrugged.

"Yeah, why?"

Her eyes brightened.

"Why!? It's so beautiful!"

She said as she jumped up in excitement. I smiled and blushed.

"T-thanks."

"Maybe sometime you can…."

The girl was interrupted by another girl dragging her away.

"Come on, Tati! We have got to get to the ceremony!"

She screamed. The girl, Tati, looked at me and waved.

"Well, I guess I have to go then. See ya!"

I waved and turned around to see Rin getting out of the limo. He was messing with his collar and sighing.

"What was that about?"

He asked.

"Something about my hair, it was kind of awkward and weird. And stop messing with your collar, you look nice the way it is."

I said, slapping his hand and readjusting it. He sighed again and rolled his eyes. Yukio walked past us and smiled.

"Come on guys. You have a ceremony to attend. You don't want to be late to your first school activity, do you?"

He said as he walked inside the school. I put my hand on my hip and stared at the school doors.

"Why's he so excited. I mean it's just school."

Rin laughed and gave me a grin with his sharp teeth.

"He's always been like that. He's like a super genius. Me, I was more of a sports type, I guess. I always got into fights at school so I never really liked it that much though."

I frowned.

"You never lost did you?"

I asked. I don't know why, but imagining Rin getting hurt really makes me mad. If he got beat up, I would probably beat the shit out of the guys who did it. He thought for a minute but finally grinned.

"Nah. I was pretty tough. They did get a few punches in but I always won. That's why I had bandages on at the supermarket that one day."

I touched his face and gave him a serious look.

"Well just don't get in a fight and lose, okay. You're my only friend here so I really don't want to find you dead somewhere."

He froze at my touch but then grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"You don't have to worry about me. But I promise I won't get into any fights here."

I made an 'mmhmmm' noise and walked past him. He followed me and whined.

"I'm serious!"

I smiled and grabbed his arm.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just go to the ceremony already."

I said as we went through the front doors. Today was the day.

The day that I joined the True Cross Academy!

**And that is the end of the chapter! I know it might've been a little bit short but I make chapters really fast so don't worry about it. This chapter was kind of slow because they're just getting to the school but the next chapter will introduce Robina to her other classmates. We will also introduce her to her tail that she doesn't realize is under her skirt. Lol blondes' right? Anyways, please review the story and make me happy. If you make me happy, I'll make you happy! In a non-sexual way….pervs…..But thanks for reading the story and please make sure that you catch the next chapter coming this weekend. Or just press the 'next' button if you read this in the future lol. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6: True Cross Academy

**It's Saturday, The first day of November and like a week from daylight savings time or something like that. That means that I will get more sleep and might even have more time to write on here because I have like 3 story ideas that I'm waiting to write but I don't want to put too much on myself. Anyway, I love how I have 13 reviews for this story and my attack on titan story has 14 reviews and that one has 4.5 thousand views so far lol. But keep it up! I love it when readers review! It makes me want to write even more so please keep reviewing. The story has also achieved 350 views so far so that's not that bad. For the beginning of a story :D I really hope you like this chapter because I only have about four hours so it might be a little rushed. I'm sure it'll be fine. Thanks for reading and here's the chapter!**

Ch. 6

We stepped inside the school doors to find a huge room filled with students and trophies. Everyone was making their way to the room to the right so I assumed that that was where the ceremony would be held. I grabbed Rin by the collar and took us into the huge auditorium room. My eyes widened as I looked around the place. Hell, it looked like Radio City Music Hall or something big like that! There must be a lot more students than I thought there was. There were a few helpers to guide us to our seats, which was the 'freshman' section. I sat us down and he rubbed his collar.

"Damn, you got a grip."

I smirked and looked down to see a paper pamphlet stuck to the seat. Nothing in there was very important but it did show a map of the entire school. Rin leaned over and we both scanned the school together and tried to remember it. I knew we were probably just going to forget but we at least tried. Students around us did the same so we didn't feel left out or anything.

"Attention! Can I have your attention, please!?"

We both looked up to see a middle-aged man standing in front of a microphone on the stage. Beside him were a couple of national flags and a bouquet of beautiful flowers. In front of the microphone was a large table that was probably just there for decoration.

"Let me just say that I am so excited for this upcoming year! And I see that we have a whole bunch of new students who will be joining us this year! Which is why I want to welcome this year's Freshman Class President, Yukio Okumura!"

Yukio stood up and yelled,

"Yes sir!"

Rin and I looked at each with widened eyes as our mouths fell open. How the hell did he become class president!? Not that I wanted to be one, but still…Isn't the election like in the middle of the year? I realized that I still had my mouth open and quickly closed it. I looked at Rin and tapped his chin so he could finally close his as well.

"Omg! Is that the president? Look at him, he's so hot!"

Said some of the girls in front of us. They were trying to whisper but their volume was high enough to where they could've been talking normally. I rolled my eyes and looked over them to see Yukio making his way to the podium. I shook my head as the girls kept talking about him. Well at least he has some fan girls, hehe. Yukio cleared his throat out of nervousness and began to speak.

"To be able to join you here at True Cross, a school I have long admired, is something that is both thrilling and sobering. I promise to be diligent and capable of living up to the standards of this special place. I'm your freshman class rep, Yukio Okumura!"

And with that, he nodded and bowed towards the audience while we gave him a soft applause. I have to say, he impressed me. He looks more like the shy type than a speaker. He sat back down next to me and I smiled at him.

"Good job!"

I whispered as I nudged his shoulder. He looked at me and nodded with a smile. Rin just stared at him with a blank expression. Who knows what he was thinking. The announcer got up to the podium again and started talking about studentship or some crap like that. During these kinds of things, I usually just day dream until it's over. So that's what I did.

After the ceremony, all of the students filed out into the quad and talked. I decided to stick with Rin and Yukio because they were basically the only people I knew. Rin stuffed his hands in his pocket and stared at the ground while I connected my hands behind my back. Being the only one without a uniform on, people sometimes stared at me. I always hoped it was in a good way. I don't need any bitches bullying me on my first day.

"Attention please! I will be guiding you on a tour as part of your orientation!"

Said one of the teachers as he began splitting students in groups. Sometime between that, Yukio had separated from us and was surrounded by girls.

"Hey Yukio, which class are you in!?"

Said one of the girls. Yukio blushed and stuttered.

"T-the advanced class."

The girl squealed and jumped up in the air.

"Oh! I should've known! God Yukio, you're so tall!"

She said. I leaned on one leg and put my hand on my hip, which I noticed I had been doing a lot.

"Seems that Yukio is quite popular with the ladies, hmm?"

I said to Rin. He stared at Yukio for a second and then smiled.

"Yeah….He is…"

I giggled and flipped my hair.

"I would've thought that you would be jealous or something, haha."

Rin smirked and shook his head.

"Nah. He needs that sort of confidence if he wants to become a doctor. And girls love doctors so this is like practice."

He said with a laugh. Then he narrowed his blue eyes and got close to me.

"Which is why we won't be telling him about the little incidents that we had last night…..Okay?"

I nodded and turned to the teacher behind us.

"Hello. Are you two ready for your tour?"

I gasped and nodded happily. I ran after the teacher and Rin was left to catch up with me. He stopped beside me and breathed heavily.

"Jesus, you walk fast."

I giggled and listened to the teacher.

"Alright, the first room we will be touring is the Entrance Hall."

He said as we came to a gigantic room filled with artistic detail and escalators. Wait…..escalators!? Escalators!? Oh my god, this is f-ing awesome! I think I love this school already! We walked onto the escalators and Rin laughed when I made a squeal of happiness. Our eyes went wide as we looked around.

"Holy crap, this is a school!?"

Yelled Rin, in a shocked tone of voice. I giggled and nodded. The girls behind us just stared at him and I gave them a shrug.

"He's surprised, what can you do?"

They just smiled and nodded at me.

"Like that, then you'll love the Dining Hall!"

The teacher said with enthusiasm. I gasped and patted Rin's shoulder with the back of my hand. He just gasped as we walked into the huge lunch room. It immediately made me think of the Dining Hall from Hogwarts! I started flapping at my face and was grinning from my overexcited behavior. Rin just kept spinning around and looking up.

"Whoa. Look at those chandeliers! This is like one of those fancy restaurants!"

I swear we both looked like we were the poorest people on Earth. I'm ashamed of it but who gives a shit. Thee teacher just narrowed his yes at us and waved his hand.

"Okay guys, this way. I'm going to show you one of the classrooms that you will be learning in."

I nodded and dragged Rin into one of the classrooms the teacher was talking about. The classroom was fucking huge and was probably the size of our church. Rin started his amazed rambling again but I decided to just stay by the teacher again. If I started rambling again, I would go crazy. I looked to my right to see a couple girls talking about Rin. I walked over to him and glared.

"Leave him alone, he's never seen a place like this."

I said. They looked down at the ground and nodded as they left the room. Rin just stared at me with his face leaning on his palm.

"Thanks, Robina."

He said with a smile. I turned around and winked at him.

"Anytime."

The teacher sighed out of relief as we finished the tour.

"Well that's it for the day. I had fun guiding you through most of the school. Classes start next week so you should probably go to your dorms and get settled in. Farewell."

He said as he separated from us. I smiled at him and rolled my eyes as he turned the corner. Rin had his hands in his pockets again and started walking out of the room and down the staircase. I gasped and caught up to him.

"Hey…What's wrong?"

I said with worry in my green eyes. He shrugged as we silently walked down the stairs.

"I don't know. After junior high, I planned on just getting a job. I don't really care about this high school B.S. The only thing I care about is being an exorcist."

He said coldly. I sighed and he looked at me.

"This is about those girls isn't it?"

His eyes went wide for a second before he blushed and looked away.

"N-noooo…"

"Yeah, whatever. Don't let those girls ruin your day."

He looked back at the stairs we were walking on and whispered a simple,

"Okay."

We reached the end of the staircase and began walking through the halls. I really hope Rin knew where we were going because I had no idea where the hell our dorms were. I just stayed a bit behind him and stared at the red pack on his back. What was in that thing anyways? A sword!? I patted my side pocket and felt the bow there. Conveniently, the bow folds so I was able to fit it in my pocket. But when it's unfolded, it's like really hard. Or at least it looks that way. Rin stopped and I accidently ran into his back.

"Wait! Where the hell is the dorm, anyways!? They don't tell us shit!?"

And he just realized…..I sighed and brought out the map. He leaned over my shoulder and I pointed at the pictures.

"Okay, we're here…..so…"

I was interrupted by a bark. I narrowed my eyes and looked down to see a weird-looking white dog.

"What the hell?"

It growled and went right through our legs, causing us to freak out of course. He wagged his tail and looked back at us. He tilted his head, telling us to follow him, and started running on his tiny puppy legs.

"Well we have nothing better to do so the hell with it."

I said as I ran after it.

"Hey wait!"

Rin yelled after me. The dog took us out of the building and began running on the road. What was with this freaking dog anyways!? It jumped on a lamp post and scurried itself onto one of the lights. I panted and brought my hands to my knees as Rin stopped beside me. The dog suddenly changed into a puff of smoke and I had to narrow my eyes to see what it was.

"Pardon me, but it would just be impolite to see the headmaster of the academy prancing around the halls in the middle of the day."

It was Mephisto…..Fucking Mephisto! I felt my vision get blurry as I fainted. Rin, of course, caught me and began waving at my face but everything soon went dark. God, I hate that guy. I slowly opened my eyes to see Rin's worried face looking down at me.

"Robina! Are you okay?"

I waved my face and sat up.

"Y-yeah…..Sorry…What did the freak say?"

He growled and kneeled closer to me to make it easier.

"He just threatened you and me and told us that we would take normal classes during the day then exorcist classes after. So now we're at the cram school…."

I tilted my head at him and turned around to see a huge building. I smiled and got up, dusting off my skirt.

"Well it's good that were here."

Rin stood up and smiled, giving me a key.

"Here. He said that this key unlocks any door in the building so that's how we're going to get in."

I gripped the key and put it my pocket. Rin stuck his key in the keyhole an unlocked the door. We both peered inside to find a huge hallway that looked like stained glass. my face fell as it made me think of the church.

"This way, kiddos."

Mephisto said behind me. I froze and gasped as his breath hit my neck.

"And do try to stay awake this time, Robina."

I just glared at him as he led us to our classroom.

"Here we are. Oh! And I'll be sitting in with you today."

He said with a smirk.

"Oh shit. Now I'm getting nervous."

Said Rin. If he was just nervous, I was shaking. I would probably stutter like an idiot and ruin my chances of ever making a friend but I was over exaggerating…Right? Right!? Mephisto said some words and turned back into a dog, which still creeped me out.

"Alright let's go. But are you sure you want to be an exorcist? You better make up your mind before you open that door."

I growled and pushed past them.

"Aw fuck it!"

I said as I opened the door. There were about seven students sitting in their desk as they stared at me. One person was playing with a puppet, three were talking to one another and three just were sitting there. I just brought my head up and closed my eyes. If I didn't say anything, there wouldn't be any trouble.

"I'm Rin Okumura. Nice to meet you."

Rin said as he entered. I cursed under my breath and sat down at the closest desk. Rin sat next to me and glared at the others.

"Tsk, what's up with these guys?"

"I don't know, but they seem like assholes."

I said as I crossed my arms. Mephisto began explaining something to Rin but I was too busy with my skirt. It was in such an uncomfortable position that I kept having to readjust it. I grumbled and looked around. It must've been my panties or something. I reached under my skirt and gripped the pink-laced panties I had put on the day before. I rolled my eyes and tugged them to the side harder. Good thing I shave down there because it would be so painful, if you know what I mean. But suddenly I felt something long and furry. I gave a tiny squeak that no one could hear and touched it again. The end of it was soft fur and the rest was slimmer and a little but more rough. Rin looked at me and poked my shoulder. I looked up quickly with my eyes wide.

"What's wrong?"

He asked me. I blushed deeply and leaned in his ear.

"There's something furry in my panties…."

He blushed for a second and then laughed. I blushed even more and glared at him.

"What's so funny!?"

He shook his head as the dog form of Mephisto laid his head down on the desk.

"That's you tail, Robina."

My eyes widened.

"My tail!?"

He sat back in his desk and smirked.

"Uhh yeah. Did you not notice it when your flames appeared?"

I sighed and got up.

"No, and I'm going to see for myself in the bathroom."

I said. I walked out of the room and ran into the bathroom. I reached for the furry thing and pulled it out. It was black and reached all the way to my head when it was up. I was 5'8 so that was pretty long. I turned around and looked at it from behind.

"Shit….."

I said as I stuffed the slim tail back in my panties and walked back into the room. A boy looked at me and smiled as I came in. I smiled back and walked back to my desk but stopped when I realized something. I turned my head and looked at him.

"Yukio?"

**And that is the end of the chapter! This episode doesn't seem that long but the details in between the lines are! God it took like five-hundred words just to describe the tour of the school. I finished this in like three hours so here you go! I really hope you like and please review! Review the story and I will make the chapter! This chapter was a little bit longer than the others so if you review maybe I can do that more often! :D Finally, thanks for reading my story and tune in for the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Revealed Emotions

**And now is the time for another chapter of my blue exorcist fanfic! I hope you guys have liked it so far because I have loved writing it! But I still would love it if you guys would keep reviewing like you have been doing. I want this story to go far and become the most popular blue exorcist fanfic! Lol jk but I still want a lot of people to read it. Anyway, the view count is about 500 and that's great. But I want more! Lol I know, I'm f-ing greedy but let's not worry about that. Let's get on with the dang story! So please review and I hope you like it!**

Ch. 7

I looked Yukio with wide eyes. Why was he here? He surely didn't want to become an exorcist, did he? Rin said he wanted to become a doctor so I don't why the hell he's here!? Jeez, I'm freaking out over nothing….

"What are you doing!?"

Rin yelled in question. I nodded and crossed my arms at the boy with glasses. He smirked and put his hand out. I looked at him with a confused look until my face fell and I knew what he was gesturing. He wanted me to sit down….I sighed and sat down next to Rin, laying my face on my palm. Yukio cleared his throat and grinned.

"Hello there everyone. My name is Yukio Okumura, and I'm the new teacher for the anti-demon Pharmacology class."

Rin's face fell at what Yukio just said. To be honest, I have no idea what he just said either. I looked behind me to see some of the students greeting Yukio. Looking back at Rin, I could see he was becoming impatient. I was right as he stood up and pointed at him.

"What the hell, Yukio?"

"Is there a problem?"

Said Yukio as if he didn't know…

"What do you mean what's your problem? Yeah there's a problem!? What's your problem!?"

I looked around and went down in my seat. I know it was a surprise and all but damn Rin, get a hold of yourself. I was kind of impressed by how Yukio was still keeping his calm stance. He smiled at us and gave us a grin.

"Although I am the same age as most of you, I'd appreciate it if you called me teacher when class is in session. I have been studying exorcism since I was seven and I finished the last of my courses two years ago."

Rin put his finger down and mumbled.

"Since you were seven?"

Mephisto stood up on his puppy-dog legs and explained.

"He happens to be the youngest person in history to earn the rank as exorcist. He's a genius in his field."

Rin and I both looked at Yukio and stared. I leaned over to Rin's ear and whispered.

"How could you not of noticed?"

He glared at me and shrugged.

"Hell if I know, but he's fucking dead for not telling me."

I giggled slightly and listened to what Yukio was saying.

"Alright, let's get started. Is there anyone in class that has not yet received a temptaint yet?"

Rin sat back down but never lost his focus on Yukio. I didn't know what I temptaint was so I just raised my hand unknowingly. Yukio nodded and counted us.

"Okay, four. Well in that case, let's start off with the temptaint ritual."

He said. I kind of just stared at him and felt like I was about to go in daydream mode. That happened a lot when I didn't know something. Yeah, I hate school remember? Rin crossed his arm and grumbled in curiosity.

"Temptaint ritual?"

Mephisto spoke up again.

"Demons will be summoned and your classmates, those who are not inflicted, will receive a temptaint."

Okay the way he said it, it kind of sounds painful…Oh well…

"Okay, the room were in isn't used that often since goblins moved in. Goblins, if you didn't already know, are a type of demon."

What the hell, I don't want goblins trying to kill me while I'm trying to study I brought out my voice and Yukio looked at me.

"Aren't we safe?"

I asked. He laughed and started opening his case.

"Haha yeah, we're safe. The goblin is a low-class demon so there's really no need to worry about that."

I couldn't help but smile at his politeness. His brother, on the other hand, needed some work…Like I said; Rin stood up and blurted out Yukio's name.

"Class is in session. Would you please sit down?"

Said Yukio without even looking at the briefcase. Okay, I probably would've smacked him if he said that to me. I wonder what Rin's going to do. I looked to see that he was speechless and just standing there. I poked his shoulder and he suddenly shook his head sidee-to-side. Yep, that did it.

"Come on Yukio, talk to me!"

He yelled out. Yukio just ignored him and kept on explaining what the vile in his hand was. Rin growled and got up from his chair. Oh shit…..I got up and tugged on Rin's arm. He looked at me and gently got out of my grip before yanking on Yukio's sleeve.

"Yukio, we need to talk man! Right now!"

Rin said. Yukio looked at me and I looked away instantly. He looked back at Rin and responded**.**

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Don't play dumb!"

Rin yelled. The class was silent and everyone was staring at the twins. I couldn't help but laugh under my breath because it was just really awkward that all you could do was laugh. Yukio sighed.

"Fine. If that's the way you want it. Sorry class, would everyone please step outside and wait in the hall? There's something I have to discuss with Mr. Okumura in private. Some people growled and began leaving the classroom. I sat on the desk and crossed my legs. I wasn't missing this for a second. Mephisto wagged his tail and I petted his head for a few seconds. Wait a minute, it's still fucking Mephisto! I quickly took my hand away and I swore I could hear the dog snicker.

"Well were alone. If you want to ask me something, now's your chance."

Said Yukio.

"Would you knock it off? Just drop the act! I want to know what's going on!"

Rin yelled as he looked towards Mephisto and me. I looked at the dog and waited for his response.

"Well you heard the man, explain away."

Yukio sighed again.

"It's like I already said earlier; I became an exorcist two years ago. And when I was seven, that's when I started my training for it. Right after Dad suggested it."

Rin's gaze softened.

"The old man? You've known about the work he was doing? You've known this whole time?"

Asked Rin.

"I did."

Said Yukio, making Rin gasp.

"You're the only one who didn't know Rin. I got my temptaint when I was born. You were the demon who gave it to me. I've been able to see demons for as long as I remember…."

Rin's face just looked shocked the whole time Yukio talked. But I knew better. It was going to get ugly in just a minute and guess who would have to stop it….Me….Damn…Rin grabbed Yukio's shoulder's and began shaking him. See, told ya.

"Why the hell did you keep it a secret!? Why didn't you say anything!? Why didn't you tell me about it before!?"

Said Rin, frantically.

"Let go of me!"

Yelled Yukio. I gasped and grabbed Rin by the collar, trying to drag him away from his younger brother,

"Stop it, you guys! Cut it out!"

I said as Rin's grip loosened and Yukio fell back, spilling the vile he had set on the table. Yukio gasped as the glass broke. I suddenly covered my nose and my eyes began to water. To put it simply, it smelled like shit. Not the kind of shit you got at the school lunchroom, the kind of shit when you go to the porta-potty. Just nasty! And I think since I was the Daughter of Astaroth, My senses were increased so I was about to pass out from the smell. I looked up to see the pipes on the ceiling began to burst and mist filled the air. Then tiny demons began shooting their way at the three of us. I screamed and wrapped my arms around Rin's waist. He grabbed me and pulled me close before Yukio brought a gun and shot the two demons. A gun!? I let go of Rin but stayed close to him and Yukio. Rin looked shocked and stared at Yukio.

"Yukio…."

"Those were the goblins I was talking about. And now that we robbed them of their home, they're going to be more."

He said as he adjusted his glasses.

"I'll take care of them, why don't you…"

Rin's temper flared up as he screamed.

"I'm not done yet!"

As soon as he said that, an army of goblins began shooting in from the ceiling. Yukio brought out another gun and began spraying bullets at them. I kind of just hid behind Rin's back.

"All these years. All that time. What did you think of them?"

Rin asked.

"What do I think of you? That should be obvious."

Yukio said as he killed some more demons like a pro. I, again, was just too scared to do anything but listen. God I'm such a pussy.

"I mean you are a demon aren't you!? As far as I'm concerned, you are a threat! You still are!"

Rin's eyes went wide as my fear went away quickly. I glared at Yukio and stepped up.

"Just because we're demons doesn't mean we're a freaking threat, Yukio! How could you say that!?"

I said as I brought my hands to my chest. Yukio ignored me and kept shooting.

"God, you're an idiot, Rin. I can't even think of a reason of why you want to become an exorcist. For revenge? Or maybe you're trying to wipe away the image of Father's death….And if that's the way you feel, then you should go ahead and surrender to the knights of the true cross. Better yet, you should just die."

I gasped, along with Rin, and brought out my bow. I unfolded it and my green flames roared, along with my tail. Rin just stood there.

"You think it's my fault that the old man died?"

"Would it be wrong if I did?"

Yukio said.

"Dad was protecting you the whole time. Even I knew that. Our Father was the only person in the world who had the power to resist being possessed by Satan. But that made Satan want to possess him even more! His power was the only thing keeping you safe for the last 15 years! Our Father was the most powerful exorcist in the whole world!"

He screamed as more demons came. I shook my head and imagined an arrow. With that, an arrow formed in my hand and I shot it at a goblin, making it burst into flames. Rin growled and brought the sword from his bag. Yukio pointed the gun at Rin and glared.

"If Dad had a weakness, it was you! You're the one who killed our Father!"

"Listen, your right about me being stupid. I don't care. But I'm still your brother, damn it. Don't point your gun at me! We're brothers! But if you really want to shoot me, go ahead!"

He said as his blue flames emerged and his sword glistened with the fire. Rin started sprinting at Yukio but passed him. I formed an arrow and shot at the target he was aiming for. The huge goblin behind Yukio was sliced and cut in half with the combination of both of our powers. Rin put his sword back in his bag and his flames disappeared.

"We're brothers and we have to stick together..."

Yukio looked down and mumbled.

"What was Father like?"

He asked with his head low.

"He kicked ass. He stayed strong until the very end. You want to know why I want to become an exorcist!? I want to become stronger so no one else dies because of me!"

I gasped and my eyes began to water. I don't know why but his words seemed to connect to my soul. I had the same reason. For my _real_ parents, John and Lila. I shook my head and focused back to the scene. Rin and Yukio were smiling at each other and that made me smile. I folded the detailed bow back and hid inside my clothing. My flames disappeared with it and Yukio turned to me.

"I….I'm sorry you had to see that….And I'm sorry I said that to you….Robina…"

I smiled and flipped my hair.

"It's okay. Just as long as you two aren't fighting, I'm good."

I said. My tail flipped with enthusiasm and forgiveness which I still wasn't used to. I cursed under my breath and shoved the thing in my panties. Rin did the same but I really don't think he was wearing panties...Yukio sighed and looked at the door.

"Alright guys, you can come back in!"

The students came back in and they froze as soon as they saw the room. With the combination of the broken desk and flipped chairs, it was a total wreck. Their faces only showed shock. I laughed under my breath at their complete speechlessness. Yukio rubbed behind his head and laughed nervously.

"Hehe, sorry class but I think we'll have to resume class tomorrow afternoon. Thank you for coming."

And with that, the students all mumbled and left the three of us in the room alone again. I turned to the twins and propped myself up on the desk.

"So should we clean this place up?"

I asked with a depressing expression. Yukio laughed and shook his head.

"Nah. I got it. You two go ahead to your dorms. Robina, why don't you get Rin to help you find your dorm?"

I grinned and nodded as I gripped Rin's wrist and dragged him out of the classroom. He just stuttered like an idiot but quickly regained his stature. We walked out of the cram school building and saw that the sun was getting pretty low. I turned around to expect Mephisto to help us with finding the dorm but he wasn't there.

"Where's Mephisto?"

I asked. Rin shrugged and sighed.

"I don't know. Nobody ever helps us with these kind of things."

He said as we walked. I nodded in agreement and brought out my personal school paper.

"If I'm correct, I think my dorm is the old mal dormitory. Weird. I thought I was a freaking girl but whatever. What dorm are you staying in Rin?"

I asked him. He smirked and lifted up his slip that said the same thing. _Dorm: Old Male_ Dormitory. I grinned and we pumped our fist together as we made our way to the dormitory. The only problem was we didn't f-ing know where the building was. This led to both of us whining for an hour and looking at the school map for half an hour. Everything has to be a problem, doesn't it...Anyway, we checked every single building off except for one last one, which I'm guessing was our dorm. But it was on the other side of a bridge so it kind of gave me second thoughts about it being our dorm.

"Whatever, I just want us to get to our rooms."

Rin said as he started running across the bridge. I shook my head and rolled my eyes before I started running after him myself. We reached the giant building and stopped for a breather. The building looked kind of spooky and it was totally silent.

"So is this the dorm that we'll be staying in?"

I asked Rin as I looked at the huge building and tried to open the front door. I forgot that every dorm was locked so they gave every student a key. I guess that was for intruder reasons. He nodded and unlocked the door for us.

"No one's in here."

He said as we roamed the dark noiseless halls. I swear the place was haunted or something.

"They must be all asleep, I guess."

I said while turning on the light. The light revealed the huge kitchen that was before us. Rin's eyes went big as he mentally cheered. I giggled at him and opened the fridge. It was stacked with shit. Not the bad shit, the good shit this time. Rin and I both blushed from happiness because if you haven't noticed. Teenager's lives are all about food!

"So awesome!"

I said as we explored the halls again. There was a long sink where you would normally brush your teeth so that was pretty cool also. The one thing I did notice was that the dormitory had a girl's bath for some reason. I guess for all of the sluts the boys brought home, haha.

"Let's check out my room."

Said Rin happily. But then his face fell and I tilted my head at him.

"What's wrong?"

"What if I have a douche bag roommate?"

He asked. I laughed and pushed him forward,

"Shut up, you won't."

I said as we opened his door. It was a simple mid-sized room with two beds. It also had a nightstand and a couple of cabinets. This probably meant that my room looked the same.

"Hey...Where's my roommate's stuff?"

Rin asked. Before I could answer someone yelled from behind me.

"Surprise!"

I screamed and jumped to Yukio's voice. I turned around and glared.

"What the hell Yukio! You scared the crap out of me! What are you doing here anyways?"

He smiled.

"I got the school to bend some rules so I could be Rin's roommate. And it gets better, we have the whole building to ourselves! Hey you two are dangerous; someone has to keep watch on you."

He said with a laugh.

"Hey what are we in? Prison!?"

Rin asked.

"Yep! And I'm your warden. This also means that you two get a head start on all of the students!"

I glared at the boy in glasses.

"W-what do you mean by that teach?"

"Hehe, it meanssssssssssss that you two can start on the homework I'm assigning tomorrow!"

Rin and I looked at each other and started to run. But Yukio was quick and grabbed both of us before we could escape.

"Oh no you don't! You're doing the homework!"

He yelled happily. Rin growled but I managed to barely slip through Yukio's grasp and make it to the door right next to theirs. I opened it and hid behind the corner, staring at them. Yukio still had a grin on his face while Rin begged me to help him.

"No, please Robina! Don't leave me!"

He begged. I smirked and put a hand to my ear.

"Did I just hear something? Oh well. I guess it was just the wind. Goodnight!"

I said as I slammed the door and jumped on my bed. The last thing I saw was Rin's gasping face and Yukio's evil laugh. Idiots. My phone begin to ring and I looked at it. It said,

**_Look in your closet._**

**_ - Mephisto_**

I sighed and walked over to the closet. He better not be in here...I opened the closet quickly but only saw a closet full of cute clothes. They were pink and red and green, which was my favorite color. They all looked pretty cute and most of them were short skirts and things like that. But not short enough to call me a hoe or anything. If these were Mephisto's clothes, he had some good taste. Oh my god, I can't believe I just said that.

"Whatever..."

I said as I hopped in my bed and laid my head on the pillow. I closed my eyes and turned off the lamp light, letting only the moon's light shine through the curtains. Today felt like a year instead of day and I was exhausted.

I can't even imagine what tomorrow will be like.

**And that is the end of the chapter. I have to go now because my dad is waiting outside so I have to run and quickly post this but the chapter may be rushed but I just wanted to get it out today lol sorry! Please review the story and read the next chapter! Thanks for reading! P. S. I made some major editing for the story since I am writing this later lol. But yeah I added more to the chapter so it would look better so here you go! Next chapter should be in by Monday!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Beautiful Garden

**And now is time for another chapter! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating as fast I should have but here's a new chapter so there ya go. For those who are reading my attack on titan fanfic, I'll be updating that one tomorrow because that hasn't been updated in about a week and a half lol. But yeah, I usually try to add some kind of scene between the two main characters so you'll know it when you see it :D Anyway, it's veterans day so let's take a moment to honor them for a sec….Okay, and finally, thank you so much for giving my fanfic a read and this story has gotten about 750 views so far! That's freaking awesome! Thank you guys and here's the chapter!**

Ch. 8

The sun shined through my window and hit my face like a bullet. I opened my eyes from the burning sensation and groaned. I wouldn't say that I was a morning kind of person. Not at all. In fact, I had preferred the night since I was born. I guess that makes since, me being Astaroth's Daughter and all. I groaned again and sat up on my bed, moving over to the window. I grabbed the curtains and closed them quickly, making the room dark again. I sighed and rubbed the crud out of my eyes.

"Another new day I guess…"

I mumbled as I slumped over to my closet and stared at the clothes for about ten minutes. I finally decided on a short floral dress with a red jacket and matching pump high heels. Hehe, thank god I'm pretty. I stood in front of the mirror and gave a spin. It twirled with the motion of my golden hair and looked perfect for the weather today.

"This is a keeper."

I laughed to myself as I walked out of my room and walked over to the long sink. I brushed my teeth and put a hair bow in my ponytail before deciding that I was finished. I looked to my left to see Yukio reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. Jesus, he was so old for his age. I turned to my right and wondered if Rin was still asleep. I gave a knock or two on his door and he answered me.

"C-come in…."

He said. I tilted my head at the tone in his voice. It kind of sounded like he was depressed or something. And as I expected, he was crying. I gasped and walked over to him.

"Rin? What's wrong?"

I said with worry in my eyes. I had never seen a boy cry so this was something new. And the way Rin did it just made my heart break. I sat down next to him and touched his arm. He looked at me and wiped the on-going tears from his blue eyes.

"This book…..It's s-so….sad….."

He said as tears flowed again. I giggled and rubbed his back.

"It's just a book, Rin. It's not real so you shouldn't feel sad about it."

He lifted the manga book in my direction and wiped more tears from his eyes.

"I'd like to see you try to read this and not cry…"

I smirked and took the book from him.

"Okay, I will."

I said as I begin to read it. Shit…..He wasn't kidding. The main character's wife dies from cancer and the same day, his son dies from a school shooting. And now he's standing at their graves. I kept glancing at Rin as he stared at me with his moist irises. I felt the tears coming and they did. He smiled and gave me a hug.

"Told you."

He said as we cried.

"Shut up, that book is such a c-cheap shot….."

I said. I wiped my eyes and handed him the book, smiling. Rin gave me a confused look and narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh nothing. I just didn't know you were sensitive, Rin."

I said with a giggle. He wiped his tears immediately and yelled at me.

"I'm not sensitive!"

At that moment, Yukio came in and snatched the book from Rin's hands. Rin protested but he, of course, lost.

"Hey! Give it back, damn it!"

Rin yelled. Yukio crossed his arms.

"I don't want you soaking my manga with your weird fluids."

Yukio said. I glared at him and he shook his head.

"You're fluids are fine, Robina."

I gave up my glare and smiled again.

"Anyway Rin, you should be studying. Have you even read any of the materials I gave you yesterday?"

Yukio asked. Rin turned and put both of his feet on the floor beside the bed, his tail nearly hitting me.

"I looked at them. I looked at them, alright! But what's with this 'for kids' crap!? Do you think I'm some kind of moron or something!?"

Rin screamed. I looked away and giggled. Sorry Rin, but you're not the sharpest knife in the drawer. Rin sighed and closed his eyes.

"Idiot, yes. Moron no."

Jeez, he's a smartass. Rin glared and growled.

"Infested four-eyed….."

Yukio opened up one eye and cut him off.

"I simply ordered those so it would be easier for you to handle."

Rin got mad again so I stood up.

"Well, while you two fight, I'm going to get a Nutrigrain bar. Anybody else want one?"

I asked. Rin nodded but Yukio just stood there, staring at Rin. My heels clicked as I made my way to the kitchen and snatched the bars from the pantry. The flavor was strawberry, my favorite. I walked back into the hall to see Yukio and Rin walking out of their room.

"Uhh, where you two going?"

I asked, handing Rin his Nutrigrain bar. Rin grinned and pumped his fist.

"On an exorcist mission!"

My eyes went wide as I looked at Yukio.

"We're just getting some supplies. Want to come?"

Yukio asked.

"Hell yeah!"

I screamed. He laughed and brought out a key. He put it in one of the door's keyholes and opened it to reveal the top of a tower and a bridge. My eyes went wide as I walked on the bridge.

"H-holy…"

"Holy shit! We're so high!"

I giggled as Rin cut me off. The wind blew stronger because of our altitude so I had to clutch the end of my dress. It didn't really help that Rin kept staring and blushing as he kept seeing my panties. Ugh…..

"Rin, stop staring at me."

He blushed again and looked away, blood coming out of his nose slightly. I sighed and handed him a tissue.

"God, you're such a pervert."

"Th-thanks…."

He said as he wiped his nose. I smiled and looked forward. Ahead, there was a huge deck filled with trees. Embedded in the trees was a huge house and what looked like a greenhouse. I blushed from the beauty of it and started to walk faster.

"It's so beautiful!"

I said. Yukio grinned and nodded.

"Yes, it is isn't it? The people who live here are really kind too."

He said as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay, you two have to stay here while I get the supplies."

My face fell and I looked at Rin. He understood what I was thinking and turned to Yukio.

"We want to go too."

Yukio didn't hesitate in his answer.

"No. The shop is for exorcist and higher-ups only. I won't be long."

He said. I grabbed on to his arm and put on an adorable puppy-dog face.

"Pleaseeeeee…."

He paused for a second and shook his head.

"No."

I gasped and crossed my arms in a pout.

"You're no fun."

I said as he began his way up the stairs to the house. He suddenly turned around and pointed at us.

"Don't go anywhere and don't touch anything!"

What did he thing we were!? Kids!? Well…..we were but still! Screw you, Yukio! Rin growled at his brother.

"Yeah, got it!"

Yukio stared at us for a second before going to the house. I sighed and leaned on the wall behind us.

"Well what do we do now? I swear I have ADD or something. I'm so bored!"

I yelled. Rin leaned next to me and mumbled.

"Tell me about it. Now that he's the big man on the campus, he treats me like a kid. 'Don't go anywhere! Don't touch anything!' Just shut the fuck up, you know? Who does he think he is, my mom!? Jerk! One of these days, he's going to be the one counting on us."

He was getting in the stage where you never stop whining about someone you hate for those few minutes. I giggled and waved him down.

"Now now, Rin-chan. You'll upset your stomach."

His mouth fell open at me.

"What the hell did you just call me!?"

I ignored him as I looked up the stairway. The stairway led up to a gate and I seriously needed to do something before I died of boredom. I yanked on Rin's wrist before making my way up the staircase. Rin stared at me as my shoes walked up every step.

"Where you going?"

He asked. I turned around and gave him a grin.

"Up. You coming?"

He immediately nodded because he probably didn't care if he got in trouble or not. I know I didn't. I reached the gate and saw a landscape of beautiful flowers. I gasped at the beauty and smiled. Rin walked up next to me and did the same.

"It's….It's…"

I couldn't get the words out. Rin smirked at me.

"Beautiful?"

I laughed.

"Hehe, yeah."

I looked back at the garden and noticed a head full of blond hair pop up from the grass. I pointed at her.

"Who's that?"

I asked as I looked back at the blue haired male. He had a blank expression as he stared at the girl. I guess he thought she was pretty or something. Meh, I'm prettier. Wait did I just say that? Must be the altitude….

"I don't know but…"

Rin said as he touched the gate. It suddenly shocked him and the whole gate flowed with electricity. I gasped and grabbed his hand.

"Oh my gosh, are you o…."

We both turned to see the door of the gate hit the ground with an awkward thud. The girl looked at us and gasped at us.

"D-demon….That gate has a spell on it."

She said with worry in her voice.

"Oh crap, it reacted to me."

He said as he stared at the gate and back at her. I tugged on Rin's arm and backed up.

"Rin….I think we should get the hell out of here…"

I said in a whisper. The girl gasped again and began to back away.

"Get away demon!"

Rin and I glared at her and yelled at the same time.

"Hey! Watch who you're calling a demon! Don't jump to conclusions! I'm not a demon! Got it!"

We turned to each other and grinned.

"Nice!"

The girl screamed and started to run.

"No! Get away!"

She said as she tripped. My eyes went wide as they went to her legs. Why wasn't she getting up and moving her ass!? All she was doing was crawling.

"What's up with your legs?"

I asked. I took a closer look at them and gasped.

"Your leg…..It has a vein in it…..Are you alright?"

She looked at me like she didn't trust me but slowly looked at her leg.

"I-it's okay…I'm used to it. I usually just crawl on my knees when tending to the plants."

She said as she grabbed a bucket and began to pour a fluid in a hole. The fact that she completely forgot that she was scared of us was beyond me, but whatever. I'm just glad I didn't have to knock her out before she called the cops or something like that.

"Poor baby, let me help you with that."

I said with a smile. Great, now my southern church side was coming out. The only good thing about this side was that I wasn't a bitch. I helped her pour the yellow substance in a hole and scrunched up my nose. I turned around to see Rin's eyes watering. I didn't really blame him. The stuff smelled like a dumpster. The girl pointed to the ground next to the hole and smiled.

"Can you two dig a hole there for me?"

My eyebrow twitched as I slowly grabbed the shovel and dug the dirt out of the ground. Rin sighed and helped me. It took about five minutes before we finished and the girl poured the smelly crap in the hole.

"Thank goodness you two were around. I needed that hole dug really deep."

She said.

"Thank goodness, my ass! First you call us a demon and then you start bossing us around!?"

Rin said. I nodded while dusting off some dirt off my dress. Damn it, the dress was freaking new. The girl's face went low as she apologized.

"I'm sorry. I was just scared."

Rin's eyes went wide as she said that and then he kind of felt bad for yelling at her. She held out her hand and blushed.

"I didn't realize how good of a person you two were."

Rin went red and apologized as well. He took her hand and shook it, and then I did the same. The blondie grinned and stared at us.

"Great! Then we can be friends! Let me go first. I'm Shiemi Moriyama."

**And that is the end of the chapter! I will probably get another one out tomorrow because, like I said, I have the day off from school lol. I really hope you have liked the chapter! Please review the story and tell me what you think about it! I don't write it for nothing! Lol But yeah, thank you so much for reading the story and tune in for the next chapter! God, I always say that…..**


	9. Chapter 9: The Garden Demon

**I said that I was going to make a chapter today and look what I'm doing! Happy Veterans Day! Or was that yesterday? I don't know, just know that its either one or the other lol. I think I'm going to finish the episode in this chapter so I can get on with episode 5. Man, I can't wait until I write about Kuro lol. I love that cat! Anyway, I love how you guys have been reviewing because I now have 16 reviews so please keep it up! It actually gives me confidence in writing and makes me write faster. That's all a writer cares about, what the readers think. so finally, tell me what you think of chapter 9! Here you go!**

Ch. 9

"Rin….Rin Okumura. And this is Robina Levaille."

Rin said to Shiemi as he shook her hand. I smiled until I looked at their hands. She still had the sticky crap on her, making me smirk. I leaned over to Rin's ear and whispered.

"Uhhh Rin? She's still got that shit on her hands."

He gave me a confused expression until he looked at their hands. He froze and I could tell he was about to freak out.

"Keep calm. Just wipe it on the grass when she looks away. If you freak out now, she'll think you're rude."

I said.

"But it feels so gross…"

He whimpered. Shiemi stared at us.

"What did you say?"

She asked. Rin and I laughed nervously and he let go of her hand.

"N-nothing…."

He said as he wiped his hand on the green grass. Shiemi smiled and looked around.

"Anyway, this is a special place for me. It's my grandma's garden. I'd help her with planting and she would teach me all kinds of things. I…I love this garden. And I love my grandma. It makes me feel free and alive."

I smiled at her words but frowned when she began speaking again.

"But last winter when she was working in the garden, she had an accident and died. I think when she died; she went to the Garden of Amahara….I hope so anyway…"

Why does every single person I meet have a sad story or background? It makes me think of my background and then I end up crying. And I hate crying in front of other people. I looked away and wiped a tear from my eye. Hopefully they didn't see it.

"Garden of Amahara?"

Rin asked. Shiemi turned to him and nodded.

"My Grandma said it's a place God created where he gathered all of the plants in the whole world. I know it's just a fairy tale, but if there really is a Garden of Amahara, A place I can look around. A place where I can see all of the plants in the world, then I'd like to go there."

She said. Rin and I smiled.

"Sounds like a pretty nice place to me."

I said. Shiemi turned to me and grinned.

"I think so too. Your dress kind of makes me think of it, or at least imagine it. It's very pretty."

I blushed and smiled.

"T-thank you, Shiemi."

I said as I looked down in shyness. Rin just sat there grinning at us. We sat there in the peaceful silence before Yukio suddenly destroyed it.

"Rin! Robina!"

We all looked up at him and a woman behind him.

"I can't let you two out of my sight for a second! What are you doing here!?"

I hid behind Rin because he seemed pretty mad. Rin just grinned like an idiot and waved at him.

"Hey Yukio!"

Shiemi gasped and her eyes widened.

"Yuki!"

Rin and I turned to her.

"Yuki!? You know her?"

We asked as we pointed at her. Yukio stopped in front of us and seemed to calm down. Thank God.

"Yes. Her mother is the owner of the shop. I see her every time I come here. How are you doing Shiemi?"

He said as he turned his head her way.

"H-hello Yuki…"

I snickered and blushed. She totally has a crush on him or something. Yukio turned to Rin and me and smiled.

"We're twins. He's the older one. And she's a great friend of ours."

I grinned and waved him off.

"Oh Yukio, haha."

"But you seem like his big brother."

Shiemi suddenly blurted out, making Rin glare at her. Yukio, of course, widened his smile.

"To tell you the truth, I am more mature then he is. But technically though, he is the older one."

"Technically, whatever!"

Rin yelled. I laughed and held Rin back. He sighed and gently removed my hands, signaling he was calm. The woman, Shiemi's mother, frowned at us.

"Shiemi. Come on; let him have a look at your legs."

Shiemi gasped.

"But Mom! They're not infected!"

She said as Yukio knelt down to her. I looked up and spoke.

"Hmm, I did notice that there was something wrong with them though. I think you should let him check it, Shiemi. He won't hurt you."

I said as Yukio nodded. Shiemi gave a whimpering noise before slowly nodding. He lifted up her kimono and revealed her leg. The leg was surrounded by a long root and didn't look normal at all. I drew in my breath and knelt beside her.

"What happened to her!?"

Yukio stared at the leg for a bit.

"A demon did this to her. But she's not possessed; it's not strong enough to. This looks like the work of a 'Greenman,' a demon that possesses grass and trees. Its energy is going through the soil and feeding off her soul. And that demon is somewhere in this Garden."

I froze and looked around. The flowers were unmoving. But there was still a feeling of uneasiness.

"Well she couldn't have gotten it out of nowhere. She must've met it somewhere."

I said with my hand on my hips. Shiemi looked at me and shook her head.

"No I didn't, I never spoke with any demon."

She said as she looked at her leg again. Her Mom growled and started yelling.

"Shiemi! We have to get you out of this garden now! I know your Grandmother loved it but this has gone far enough, young lady. I won't let you risk your life for this cursed place!"

Well that was kind of harsh in my opinion. I looked at Shiemi and nodded.

"She's right, Shiemi…."

Shiemi glared at me and then at her Mom.

"No she isn't! This garden isn't cursed! This place was Grandma's greatest treasure! I won't leave it Mom! I hate you!"

She screamed. I gasped as she fainted and fell. I quickly caught her head before it hit the ground and sighed. I can't believe she just said that to her Mom. She should feel grateful that she even has one….I shook my head and stood up.

"That's it. I'm looking for this damn demon and I'm going to kill it!"

I said as I began to walk away. Rin grabbed onto my arm and stopped me.

"No. You can't go by yourself."

He said. I glared at him and snatched my arm away.

"I don't care. Either come with me or stay here."

I said as I walked away. Rin looked down at the ground as I walked away from him. I didn't like being so rude to him but someone needs to help Shiemi. We can't just sit here and wait for her to wake up! I walked through the quiet garden and stopped in the middle. I brought out my bow and my flames came. But they were faint for now.

"Alright, come out."

I said. Nothing happened. I growled and kept looking around. I just kept having this feeling that someone was watching me.

"I won't be leaving until you show yourself. I'll stay here all day if I have too!"

I yelled. The wind started to blow and my hair blew with it. I breathed in the fresh air and sat down. If I sit here and just listen, I will hear it. My Father taught me how to meditate, even though it didn't really have anything to do with church. He just said it came in handy in certain situations. And he was right. I closed my eyes and opened my slightly-pointed ears.

"Alright, here we go…."

I whispered as I became silent. The sun stayed in the sky and slowly went down. I heard nothing the whole time but still waited. It would come out. I know it will. Suddenly I heard some rustling and I gripped my bow. I formed and arrow in my hand and aimed it to my left.

"Who's there?"

Shiemi asked. My eyes widened and I quickly put away my bow. She came through the rustling bushes and smiled as soon as saw me.

"Robina, what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

I looked down and smiled.

"Oh nothing. Just enjoying the quiet I guess. What about you?"

I asked. She lifted a can of water.

"To water the plants….Want to help?"

I smiled and nodded. I gently took the can and poured some water on the flowers in front of us. I handed her the can and she did the same.

"So….Are you okay?"

I asked. She answered without looking at me.

"What do you mean?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"You know what I mean, Shiemi."

I said. She sighed and kept watering the white flowers. I waited patiently for her response but it never came. I turned to my left to see Rin walking towards us. He had a frown on his face as he looked at me. I looked away as he reached us.

"Doing some late night gardening? You know, your Mom's really worried about you."

Shiemi looked at him and shook her head.

"I don't care. What does she know about anything? This is what I want….I don't care what anyone says, I'll protect Grandma's garden!"

She screamed. I sat up and looked at her. Jeez, I'm sick of her nonsense.

"Shiemi. All you are doing is hurting yourself. I know she's your grandma but she's dead! She's not coming back! You have to accept that and move on!"

I screamed, my emerald eyes flaring. I know it was harsh but she needed a good talk. She stared at me before getting in my face.

"You don't know anything! How could you even say that!?"

"You know it's true…"

I whispered as Rin looked at us. He shook his and picked up some of the plants that were in pots. He began to throw them down on the ground, making them break. Shiemi and I gasped as she started to freak out.

"What are you doing!? No stop it! Stop! Please just stop!"

She begged. He glared at her.

"Will you just snap out of it already!? Robina's right! Why are you doing this to yourself!?"

He asked. She gripped on his leg and formed tears in her eyes.

"I-if only I had come home earlier that day then…"

She removed her hands from him and put them on the ground.

"If only I had stayed and helped her…She wouldn't have died…It was my fault. She died because of me. That's why…That's why, no matter what; I have to protect her garden."

She stared at the ground. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a hug.

"It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself. You couldn't have done anything about it…"

I said as I began to cry. She had the same feeling I had when I had to leave my parents. If only I had stayed, maybe I could've helped them. But I was too scared and went into that stupid tunnel! I looked at Rin with tears in my eyes and he got on his knees. He grabbed ahold of Shiemi's collar and shook her.

"Then stop making your Mom worry about you! That's not right! What you're doing isn't worth it! Come on, what happened to getting out in the world and finding the Garden of Amahara!? Forget about that!?"

He yelled in her face. I grabbed Rin's arm and he pushed me back.

"What would your grandma say!? Would she tell you not to go, is that what she'd say!?"

Shiemi's eyes formed tears and she shook her head to the side.

"Nu-uh….. She wouldn't….That's not what she'd say."

She said as she began to cry in Rin's shoulder.

"I-I'm such an idiot! I can't even move my legs anymore!"

I got mad and got close to them.

"Then we're gonna kick the shit out of this demon! I don't care! I can't stand to see you like this!"

I yelled with rage. I was going to rip this demon apart. If it was the last thing I did, I don't care! Yukio walked behind us and smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt you when it was just getting good. But this demon is of low class. I can destroy it in no time. Your legs are going to work again but it's up to you though. You have to want this."

He said. Rin freaked out as his brother scared him but I was calmed down with his words. The fact that Yukio said it just makes me feel reassured. I looked at Shiemi.

"Do you…..Do you want it?"

She nodded slowly.

"Y-yes….I do…"

I smiled but my eyes widened when a voice appeared.

"I won't allow it. You're breaking your promise. I won't let you!"

It said as giant roots begin to form under her. Rin and I screamed and tried to grab her but we were both blown away from one of the roots.

"Haha, we're going to be together forever! You'll live in this garden until the day you die. Especially you, girl."

The demon said to me as it formed a giant flower above Shiemi. I glared at her as she spoke.

"You thought you could find me inside the garden but you were looking in all the wrong places. I was right in front of you the whole time."

She said as it stood up.

"Oh no…It's using her as a shield. Rin. Robina. I think I'm going to need your help with this thing."

He said to us. Rin smiled a bright grin.

"I'm sorry, could you say that again?"

"I said I need you help!"

I smirked and wielded my long bow in my hands.

"No problem!"

I said as my flames appeared. Rin smirked as well and his blue flames mixed with mine. The flower demon smiled and tilted its head.

"Oh! You two are demons, just like me! I don't know why I didn't see it earlier!"

I formed an arrow and aimed it at the demon while Rin ran at it.

"You're wrong. We're nothing like you. Rin, let's kick her ass!"

I yelled as I let the first arrow fly. The flower screamed as it hit the edge of its petal, making it burn and sizzle. Rin followed me up by swinging his sword, frantically, at it. I gasped.

"Make sure you don't hit Shiemi, Rin!"

"Got it!"

He said as he dodged the demon's attacks.

"What's wrong, you lose your confidence!?"

The demon said as Rin couldn't get a clean hit on her without hitting Shiemi.

"Quit playing dirty, you!"

The demon gave an ear screeching laugh.

"When it comes to demons, there's no playing clean. Strike me with your sword, I dare you! I hope you won't regret all of the gashes you're going to put in the girl's pretty body!"

I glared at the demon and pulled back another arrow.

"Don't worry, Robina. I got this."

Yukio said as he aimed his gun at it.

"What are you doing!? You can't shoot her, Yukio!"

I yelled with worry in my eyes.

"No choice! At this point, I have to shoot them both!"

Rin's mouth fell open as he protested while the flower snickered.

"Ha! You're bluffing! You wouldn't sacrifice the girl! You can't fool me!"

Yukio grinned and pulled back the trigger of the gun, making me worry that he was actually serious.

"You sure about that? You could be right….Or….You could be dead wrong…I wonder which one it's going to be…."

He said as he shot. I screamed as the bullet hit Shiemi and the demon. The flower screeched and moved away.

"No!"

Yukio looked at Rin and me.

"Now's your chance!"

I shook my head and shot my arrow as Rin slashed through the demon. It screamed in pain and disappeared in the thin air. Shiemi flew into Yukio's arms as Rin and I ran to her.

"Is she okay!?"

I asked but was cut off by Shiemi opening her eyes.

"Yuki…."

"You're okay. Your legs are okay now. Try standing."

He put her on her feet and she grinned as she stood. Rin and I smiled to each other. Her Mother came out with a look of worry on her face. Good thing she didn't see what just happened….

"Shiemi…"

Shiemi gave an awkward expression.

"Hi Mom…"

Rin sighed and slapped the back of her head.

"Get over there."

She gripped her head in pain as Yukio and I made sure she was okay.

"Man, just tell her you're sorry. If you don't tell her now, you're definitely going to regret it."

She stared at him for a second before nodding. She walked up to her Mom and gave her a tight hug. The three of us smiled at the moment and sighed in relief.

"It's pretty cool when something like this happens. Hey, what kind of bullet did you shoot her with anyways?"

Rin asked Yukio. Yukio brought out his ammo.

"Hehe, plant vitamins. It stinks for a little bit but that's all."

I shook my head and punched Yukio in the head.

"Hey what was that for!"

"For making me worry, dipshit! Damn!"

I screamed as he rubbed his head. Rin laughed but soon started rubbing his head as I hit him too.

"And that's for pushing me, Rin!"

He looked down and gave me the most heart-felt sorry I had ever heard.

"I-Im…S….Sorry….Robina…."

I giggled and gave the twins a hug, making them both blush. I separated from them and put my hands on my hips.

"I forgive you but now that were done here, let's go! We have school tomorrow!"

The boys sighed as I led the way back to the dorm. I think today was even longer than yesterday…

**And that is the end of the chapter. Thank god! To be honest, I didn't really like this episode and I don't like Shiemi. Mainly because she has short hair and she annoys me but whatever. This chapter was kind of slow but the next should be where they introduce Bon. I think I'm going to make that interesting lol. But please review the story while I am thinking of ideas and tell me what you think of it so far! I care what you have to say! And with that, I'm done lol. **


	10. Chapter 10: Surprising Results

**I think it is time for another chapter of my Blue Exorcist Story! I really like writing this story but it's so gosh dang long lol. But yeah, it's like almost 10 at night so I might not even get to finish tonight but if I don't I can just finish it tomorrow. Not a problem. I actually have a soccer game at 8:30 tomorrow morning. 8:30…on a Saturday! WTF!? Anyway, please review or comment the story in any way you can because I love you guy's ideas and advice lol. If you like the story, then follow it and follow me! If you want to talk to me about Deviant Art then just PM me. Yep, that's about it! Here's the chapter!**

Ch. 10

Today the twins and I had school….Yeah. It really sucks ass because we have regular school and then we go to the Cram school. As if the first part wasn't hard enough! So the first part of my day, I had Algebra 2, History, Chemistry, and English. I still can't pronounce the Cram school classes. The only good part about it was that I got to sit next to Rin the whole time. He's a pretty cool guy right until he falls asleep….

"You ready for class, Rin?"

I asked as I opened the door to the Cram school.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm tired…."

He said, rubbing his eyes. I stared at him as we walked.

"How in the hell are you tired? You slept for half of the day."

I said to him. He just yawned in response and I rolled my eyes. We both walked into the classroom and sat at one of the desks at the front. Shiemi came in and gave us a wave before sitting right behind us. She came to the school right after our visit to the garden. Her reasons? To totally stare at Yukio's ass when he's writing something on the board!

"Hey Rin! Hey Robina!"

She said as she sat down. Rin and I nodded and looked at the teacher. He was somewhat bald and wore the boring plain teaching clothes that Yukio wore. He smiled as everyone sat in their seats and started writing on the board. I crossed my arms and slumped in my seat.

"I wonder what were…"

I mumbled as I looked at Rin but stopped mid-sentence. I was going to wake him up but the teacher beat me to it.

"Okumura. Okumura! OKUMURA!"

Rin opened up his eyes slowly and stared at the teacher before screaming out of nowhere.

"Sukiyaki!"

I screamed and fell out of my chair, probably leaving a bruise on my bottom. The teacher sighed and put his hands around his back.

"If you don't intend to pay attention, then you're free to leave anytime."

He said. Rin played with his fingers and looked at the desk.

"Yes sir, sorry about that…"

He said as he lifted up his book. The teacher cleared his throat and began the lesson again. I, on the other hand, was still on my ass shaking. I slowly dragged myself up the desk and Rin gave me a grin. I glared at him and shot him a bird before sitting in my desk. He silently apologized and I couldn't help but smile.

"So what were you dreaming about anyways?"

I whispered to him as the teacher read Hebrew verses. Rin blushed slightly and gave me a wide grin.

"Well, I was the big hero that saved you and Shiemi from demons and then everyone made me my favorite food."

He said with as much enthusiasm as the story sounded. I smiled and shook my head. I gasped when I realized something and then gave a sweet smirk.

"So you saved me, huh? I'm the damsel in distress?"

I said. He blushed even more and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It was just a dream, damn…."

Haha, it was totally not just a dream. I giggled at him as he turned as red as a tomato. We stopped laughing when we heard someone growl behind us. We both turned around to see one of the other students staring at us. He had a stern expression that went along with the slight goatee on his chin. He had multiple piercings in his ears and brown eyes. But the most distinctive was the huge blond streak that went through the middle of his hair. It kind of looked sexy but that's just my horny side talking.

The guy looked at Rin and growled again.

"Piss off…"

Damn, rude much? Rin turned to me and whispered,

"That dude's been mad-dogging me from day 1."

I nodded and looked back at him. Rin then smiled and started mentally talking to himself. I just laughed under my breath and started actually listening. Everything the teacher was talking about was actually pretty easy. Plus, I had Yukio if I ever needed help on something.

"Wa-i…..o….a..s..."

I narrowed my eyes and looked to my right to see Rin dreaming again. Of course the teacher noticed and he had to yell at him again. In the next class, guess what he did….Fucking slept! And in the next class? Fucking slept! I know the class is boring and every teen is tired but seriously….But it was finally the time for my favorite class. Yukio taught this one and he was actually a pretty good teacher, hehe.

"Hey Robina."

Yukio said as I walked in.

"Oh. Hey Yukio."

I said with a grin. He got in close and blocked our whispering.

"How was Rin today? Did he do anything stupid?"

He asked. I sighed and put my hand on my hip.

"Other than the fact that he just slept all day? No he didn't."

I said. Yukio gave a deep sigh and shook his head. I patted his shoulder and sat in my desk next to Rin. He turned to me and narrowed his eyes.

"What did you two talk about?"

"Oh nothing…."

I said. Yukio smiled as he turned to the class.

"Alright class, I'll be handing out your results from the quiz you just took the other day. Some did well, some did badly. A couple did horrible but that's okay. It's only the first quiz. Shima!"

The boy, Shima, walked to Yukio and grabbed his test. He had pink hair that actually fit him well.

"You missed a few so look over it to see what you missed."

Yukio said to him. Shima nodded and went back to his desk. I began to grow nervous as more names were called out. I always do this before a test because I guess I'm not confident in my abilities. It's a bad thing to have…I noticed that the desk beside us was shaking. I looked up to see Shiemi jumping in her seat from excitement. I tilted my head at her and couldn't help but smile.

"You look excited. Care to explain?"

I asked with a smile. Her eyes sparkled as she responded.

"Because I know I did well on the quiz!"

She said. I nodded and Rin leaned in his chair.

"Oh! Cause you're family's in pharmacy…."

Shiemi giggled.

"Mmmhmm, our family specializes in that kind of stuff. This is one thing I know I'm good at."

I'm glad she felt confident. Yukio looked up and called her name.

"Moriyama."

Shiemi stood up and gave a loud, 'yes,' which made me rub my ears. Yukio looked down and shook his head.

"What do you mean by Mr. Sancho?"

He asked. Shiemi twirled her fingers and blushed.

"Umm, you peel the leaves and apply it to burns…"

She replied.

"So you're referring to aloe…And what is Mr. Homiley?"

"Yellow powder used as an antiseptic…"

Yukio gave a sympathetic smile and handed her quiz to her.

"You mean turmeric."

I couldn't see what she made but she looked pretty bummed. Rin pointed at her and started to laugh.

"Hahahaha! You thought you had it nailed!"

I glared at him and punched him in the arm as Yukio yelled at him. He apologized and took his quiz from Yukio. Rin stared at the quiz as Yukio's eyebrow twitched. I leaned on my elbows and looked at Rin as he made his way over here.

"What did you make, Rin?"

I asked. He looked away and handed me his test. My eyes widened as I saw the score. He got a 2. A fucking 2…I shook my head and growled as I punched him in the arm again.

"Suguro!"

The guy with the cool blond streaked hair got up from his desk and walked over to where Yukio was. When he went past Rin, he glared at him.

"Tsk. I couldn't get a 2 even if I tried. It's because you keep flirting with that girl. Jackass…"

Rin made a face that said, 'What the fuck did you just say?' And then a face of, 'I'm gonna beat your ass.' I crossed my arms and stared at the two guys ahead of me. Flirt with me? Rin wasn't flirting with me. Was he? I don't know, I was never good at that kind of stuff. Yeah, I'm a preacher's daughter and their usually sluts, but not me! I haven't even had my first kiss yet…

"It looks like your hard work has paid off, Suguro."

Yukio said. I looked up as Suguro showed Rin his test. He got a 98! Man, he doesn't look it but he's smart! Of course, Rin flipped out.

"What!? Seriously!? How can a punk rock reject like you get a 98!?"

Rin yelled in his face. Suguro got closer to Rin.

"What'd you say!? Listen you loser, I came to this school because I'm serious about being an exorcist! And everyone here is studying hard because they want to become exorcist too! You're not serious about it so drop out! Get lost!"

I was about to stand up and slap the shit out of him for yelling at Rin but Rin stopped me.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are telling me to get lost!? Believe it or not, I'm here because I want to become an exorcist too!"

He yelled.

"Oh yeah! How!? By studying in between your naps!?"

Suguro screamed back. I sighed and pushed myself between them. I gave Rin a hard slap across the face and then a, just as hard, slap across Suguro's face. They both instantly touched their cheeks and looked at me like they had been beat or something. I glared at both of them.

"If you two don't shut up, I'll hit you even harder. Now leave each other alone!"

I screamed at them. They huffed and looked away.

"Maybe you would do better if you actually paid attention in class…"

I growled at him and he crossed his arms as his friends held him back. All Rin did was scream profanities at him while Yukio held him back. Yukio just grinned the whole time.

"Yeah you tell him, Suguro."

He said. I grabbed a hold of his collar.

"You want me to slap the shit out of you too, Yukio?"

I whispered to him. He quickly shook his head as he looked at the next quiz. Rin saw it and looked at Suguro.

"Well, I bet you Robina did better than you!"

I blushed and looked at the ground.

"That's sweet Rin but I probably just got a B or something."

Yukio grinned and handed me my test.

"I wouldn't say that just yet."

Yukio said. I grabbed the test and covered my eyes before looking at it. I gave a slight peek and gasped. I showed the two guys my paper and they gasped as well.

"You got a 98!? Wow your awesome, Robina!"

Rin yelled in happiness. Suguro just crossed his arms and looked away.

"Glad someone's paying attention in class…"

He mumbled. I grinned at their compliments as the school bell rang. I ran to my stuff on the desk and packed the quiz in my bag. I couldn't believe that I did so good….And on the first quiz too! Oh my gosh, I'm so happy! I flipped my hair and skipped out of the room as the boys watched my ass. Ugh…..still can't fix that though. Rin and Shiemi followed me as we walked outside.

"Hey Robina, want to hang out at the fountain with us?"

He asked. I smiled brightly and nodded my head. We all walked to the school quad and jumped on the fountain. Yukio decided to join us too and leaned against the fountain next to me. Rin started to rub his face and winced.

"Damn Robina, you hit like a belt."

I sighed and took out some wet wipes from my bag.

"I'm really sorry about that but you guys wouldn't stop bickering."

I said as I began to wipe his cheek. He winced even more and I gave him a hug out of apology. He smiled and then crossed his arms while I still wiped his red cheek.

"So….is that guy really that smart?"

He asked. Yukio smirked.

"Well, he's attending the academy on a scholarship like I am. I heard he's the heir to an honorable and historic temple in Kyoto."

Rin scoffed.

"Figures. He's just some rich kid…"

Yukio closed his eyes.

"He's an exceptional student, an accomplished athlete, and pays attention in class. Truth is, he works way harder than you Rin. Maybe you should clone his mind. You could learn a lesson or two from him. However, I think you and him could go head to head, Robina. You have as much potential as him, if not more."

I blushed and waved my hand at him.

"Oh Yukio, hehe. Your making me blush."

I said. Yukio laughed and looked at Shiemi.

"So anyway, have you gotten used to school yet?"

He asked Shiemi.

"Oh well….Not really, no…"

Yukio gave her a caring smile.

"Well if you ask me. You look more confident then you did before. You look like a different person now. Take it easy and just do your best."

She blushed and grinned brightly.

"Okay, thank you for the tip Yuki."

Yukio stood up straight and turned to us.

"Well I have to go. I have another class to teach. Good luck with the rest of your day. Have fun and don't be late to your P.E class."

He said to Shiemi.

"Okay, see you later."

I grinned and leaned into Rin's ear.

"They are so flirting."

I laughed. He put on a fake smile that I immediately noticed.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

I asked him.

"N…Nothing….Forget about it…."

He said looking away. I nodded slowly and looked down.

"Okay…Well, I'm going to get a snack from one of the machines. You two want anything?"

They shook their head and I hopped off the fountain. I made my way to the machine and decided to get some skittles. I looked behind to see that Shiemi had left and Rin was fighting Suguro again. I sighed and got Rin skittles too. Knowing him, he probably changed his mind and wanted some. I walked over to the boys and they instantly stopped when they saw me. I laughed and shook my head.

"I'm glad that you two don't want me to slap the shit out of you now."

Rin laughed nervously while Suguro crossed his arms and looked away.

"Yeah you left a mark on me earlier…"

He mumbled. I sighed at him.

"Yeah….Sorry about that…."

He smirked and started walking away.

"Don't worry about it."

He said as his group walked away. I shook my head and laughed as I threw a skittle in my mouth. Rin gasped and looked away.

"What?"

I asked. He slowly pointed at the skittles.

"Actually…can you get me some too….?"

I giggled and threw him the other bag. His face went red as he got on his knees and bowed.

"T-thank you so much, Robina!"

I giggled and picked him up off the ground.

"Yeah whatever, let's just get going to P.E."

I said. He nodded as we both walked to our next block class.

**And that is the end of the chapter! I hope you guys loved it because I loved writing it! I should get another chapter of my Attack on Titan fanfic tomorrow so get ready for that. And this might not matter but Georgia just killed Auburn! Yeah, I'm a Georgia fan….from Alabama….Yeah long story. But anyways, please review and comment on my Blue Exorcist story and plz tell me what you think of it! Until the next chapter, see ya!**


	11. Chapter 11: PE And Track

**I am so freaking sorry about not updating this sooner. I know it's been about 2 weeks but its thanksgiving so I'm kind of busy lol. I am also working on my attack on titan story so that can be difficult as well. But I'm here to post a chapter now so be happy please! I love all of the views the story had gotten but you guys have got to keep reviewing! You don't need an account to review my stories so please don't be shy to tell me what you think. You word matters! Anyway, I am so happy that I have a whole week of school out because I'm just exhausted lol. The chapter may be short or long, I don't really know. But here it is and I hope you like it!**

Ch. 11

Well it was P.E. and I was kind of looking forward to it. I was always the more athletic type but I always had my girly side. I wasn't a tomboy or anything because I couldn't leave my skirts behind, hehe. I was really good at track and actually played on my school team before moving to this school. I won almost every time! But when I got into the class, the teacher made us do something that I would have never expected. He made us run from giant-ass frogs. YES. I SAID FROGS. What the hell was he thinking? And where the hell did he get those nasty things!?

"I'm so gonna kick your ass!"

I turned to my right at Rin's voice. He was arguing with Suguro AGAIN. Apparently, the teacher paired them up for some unknown reason and sent them running down the track, a giant frog behind them. I laughed as the teacher didn't know that they hated each other's guts.

"Gentlemen! This is not a race, understand! The goal of this exercise is to-"

He yelled but stopped as he realized they weren't listening. I watched them as they went past up and pumped my fist.

"You go, Rin!"

I yelled. Everyone looked at me as I blushed. Why the fuck did I just do that!? Now I got all eyes on me. But after a couple of seconds, they soon went back to watching the two champs running their hearts out to beat each other. They taunted each other back and forth until Suguro kicked Rin in the back and sent his face in the ground. I gasped and gripped my hands on the railing in front of me. I hope he isn't hurt….I was about to scream at Suguro but stopped when I saw the frog catch up to him. The teacher freaked out and quickly snatched the creature back into its cage.

"Are you trying to get yourselves killed!? What the hell's wrong with you!?"

The teacher screamed. Rin and Suguro panted and then glared at each other. I jumped the railing because I just had this feeling that they were going to rip each other's throats out. I was right…

"Let's go!"

"Bring it!"

They yelled. Luckily, I was there to pull Rin back and stop him. He had really strong shoulders….Wait a minute!? What is wrong with me today!? Rin looked back at me and glared.

"I'm fine!"

I gasped and quickly let go of him. His eyes went wide as he grabbed my hands and squeezed them.

"Holy shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

I went red and looked away.

"I-it's okay…No biggie."

He sighed in relief and glared back at Suguro.

"Suguro, I'd like to have a word with you."

The teacher said.

"Yes sir…"

He replied as they left us. Rin stared at the two leaving.

"Jeez, what's wrong with that guy?"

He asked. The guy with pink hair spoke up and laughed nervously.

"Yeah, sorry. Bon's a good guy but he can be rough because of his bug ambitions."

I tilted my head at them.

"Bon?"

I asked. The guy smirked.

"hahaha yeah. That's what we call him and he actually prefers us to. The thing is, Bon wants to become an exorcist because he wants to defeat Satan."

I giggled.

"I guess he's just like you Rin…"

Rin pouted his lips and looked at the ground.

"Yeah, funny isn't it."

The guy, Shima, said. Rin quickly got back into his normal attitude and shook his head.

"What's so funny about it?"

The boy next to him in glasses started.

"It's not. The reason he wants to do that is because he wants to restore our temple. It was ruined after the blue night."

The blue night? What the hell was that? As if he was reading my mind, the boy answered my question. Well, he didn't have to read my mind because Rin was clueless as well.

"You don't know? You two are like the only ones who don't. Well, sixteen years ago, Satan crossed the barrier into our world and massacred all of the top clergy men. We've called it the 'blue night' since. Blue flames were shot from their heads and then they all died…The blue flame is a pure sign of Satan. Our Monk wasn't strong enough to defeat the flames so he just hid in the corner. But after that night, he finished his training and took over the temple. Folks are still freaked out about what happened. Visitors stopped showing and it was soon called the 'cursed temple.' Shima and I are apprentice monks of Bon's temple. We followed him to the academy in hopes of becoming exorcist and restoring the temple with him. He's a good guy if you get to know him."

The boy said. Rin and I looked at 'Bon' and stared at him. I kind of felt sorry for the big guy. Maybe I can give him a hug or something. Shima got close to me and grinned.

"But enough about him, I'm Shima. Who are you beautiful?"

I blushed and looked away.

"I thought I told you when I came in class on the first day…"

I said, almost stuttering. I always did this. Whenever I talked to a guy that complimented me on my looks I got really shy. Damn me and my personality. He gasped and widened his eyes.

"It seems I was stupid enough to not pay attention to your soft spoken words. I sincerely apologize, my lady."

He said bowing. Now I was really blushing because this was just so ridiculous.

"I-It's R-Robina Levaille."

I said. Rin just stared at me like I was crazy or something. Shima widened his grin and got closer.

"Oh is that a hint of French I hear? You know, I always loved Paris..."

Oh my gosh, this guy is going to make me faint. I took a couple of deep breaths before replying.

"Y-yeah it is but….I'm mostly English…"

I said. Rin got close to me and poked my cheek slowly.

"You okay? Your face is super red."

He said. I pushed the two boys away from me and readjusted my skirt. Yeah, my panties were wet now. That's another side effect that happens when boys like Shima do this kind of shit. I get accidently horny without even knowing it! Ugh! I turned to the boy in glasses and smiled in embarrassment.

"And you are?"

The boy smiled back and shook my hand.

"It's konekomaru."

See, I didn't have any trouble talking to this guy. He wasn't as smooth talking as Shima and not as clueless as Rin so I was good for now.

"Well it's nice to meet you."

I said. The teacher stopped talking to the teacher and he finally continued the class.

"Alright, Shiemi and Izumo! You're up!"

He yelled. The girl with thick purple eyebrows slid down the wall and Shiemi slowly climbed down. She still had part of her kimono on so I kind of felt sorry for her. Why did I feel sorry for her? Because she tripped every ten seconds, that's why. The teacher got on to her about it which made me feel even more sympathetic.

"Jeez, that guy's a dumbass."

I looked to my right to find Bon talking to me. I smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, and an asshole."

He laughed under his breath which made me smile. I guess he didn't have a problem with me. He seemed relaxed because Rin was just standing in the corner with his hands in his pockets. Which means…..

"Whaaa…?"

Bon gasped as I gave him a hug. I separated from him and gave him a cheeky grin. He was blushing and his eyes were wide as he looked at me.

"W-What was that for….?"

I walked over to Rin and waved him off.

"Just felt liking hugging someone, is all."

He sighed and looked away. He so wanted another hug, haha. As I walked over to Rin, I noticed that he had an angry expression on his face.

"Why did you just do that?"

He asked in a hushed tone. I tilted my head and put my hand on hip.

"I don't know, why?"

Rin looked away and muttered.

"Why him though…?"

I acted like I didn't hear him and asked him what he said.

"N-Nothing. Forget about it."

I was about to ask him again but the teacher called my name.

"Robina and Paku! You're next!"

I grinned. This was my chance to show all of the guys how fast I was and how athletic I really am. Then maybe guys like Shima won't talk to me like he did earlier. It still really didn't help that I was blushing and stuttering like an idiot. I climbed down the wall and got ready next to the girl beside me. She gave me a soft smile and I returned it without thinking.

"Start!"

I moved my right leg first and then my left. My body tensed as I got faster and faster, nothing holding me back. My speed increased to where I felt like I was on the running track again at school. It felt so natural and I could go all day. I looked to my upper-right vision to see Rin widening his eyes at me. I smirked and kept on running. The girl behind me actually kept a good pace and stayed a few seconds behind.

"Alright you two, I have a phone call!"

The teacher said, making us stop. I didn't even break a sweat and was still breathing normally. I climbed the ladder and walked over to Rin. Bon and his group gave me an impressed look which made me happier than I already was.

"Holy shit…..Holy shit! Why didn't you tell me you were fucking fast!?"

Rin yelled happily. I giggled.

"No need to yell, Rin. But I was on the track team at my other school."

I said. His eyes sparkled and he smiled brightly.

"So cool! You're so awesome, Robina!"

I, of course, blushed and pecked him on the cheek for the compliment. He gasped and brought his hand to his cheek before grinning again.

"I'm on my way kitty-cat!"

The teacher yelled as he sprinted out of the room. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the blue-haired boy.

"So what do you think that was about?"

I asked. He blushed and laughed.

"Maybe he was gonna get laid or something."

I punched him in the arm playfully and laughed.

"Damn! The teachers here really suck. They shouldn't even be teachers. This is total B.S.! Even the students here suck ass!"

Bon said as he looked at Rin. I sighed in annoyance and laid my head back to the wall.

Not again…

**And that is the end of the chapter. Yeah I know it's short and stuff but I don't like this episode lol. I did include a little sweet fluffy stuff with Robina and the guys but that's it. I will try to get another chapter out this week so in the meantime, review or comment or just tell me something! Ahhhh! And Robina got wet lol. Well I have to go write my attack on titan story so see ya guys! Until the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12: Troubles

**It's Sunday and it's night s I think it's time to write before I have to go to school tomorrow. My beloved Thanksgiving break is almost over and I'm freaking sad. ****L****But I will try to write at least one chapter next week because I know I wouldn't forgive myself I didn't lol. Did you guys like the last chapter? If so, you might just like this one. Instead of going the story route and going on with the story of Bon, I'm doing something has a little bit more to due with Robina. It is her story after all :D I hope you guys like it and please review! I need you guys to review lol. If you have already reviewed, review again. The story doesn't have 33 followers for nothing! :D Finally, here's the chapter!**

Ch. 12

Will you guys just shut the fuck up already!?"

I yelled at them. They stared at me with a look of shock on their faces. I guess they thought I was too innocent to say that to them. Well it seemed that I definitely proved them wrong. Rin immediately looked away and started to walk away but Bon grabbed his collar and they started screaming at each other again.

"Son of a bitch…"

I muttered as I slid down the wall. Those two were giving me a headache, especially Bon. I know Rin was yelling too but it really wasn't his fault. I looked at the ground and then back at the two. They never even took a breath to stop yapping at each other and my headache soon turned into a migraine. I swear I was about to cry just to make them stop.

"You know those two don't stop, right?"

I looked up to find Izumo looking at me. Her hair was bright purple and matched her thick eyebrows. She was pretty but in her own kind of way…She sat next to me and smirked.

"Those dumbasses would fight for an eternity if they could."

She said. I giggled at her comment and my migraine eased slightly.

"That's probably true but Rin can be sweet and quiet when he wants too, especially when he sleeps in class hahaha."

We both laughed and stared at the two males. Shima and Konekomaru tried to stop them but failed miserably. I looked over at the girl laughing at them. She had a plain face with short brown here. Izumo must've sense where I was looking.

"Oh her? That's Paku. She was the one who ran with you on the track below. She's my best friend."

She said with a slight tint of pink on her cheeks. I smiled and looked at Rin.

"Well that's Rin; he's idiotic, sweet, caring, stupid, determined, and clueless. He is 'my' best friend."

I said.

"…But maybe you and I could be friends, Izumo? I mean, we seem to get along."

I said with a grin. She tilted her head and looked at the ground smiling.

"I'd like that actually."

She said. I actually thought this girl was a total bitch but I guess I was wrong. She's pretty nice if you get to know her and become her friend. I smiled at her but it soon faded. Suddenly my lower body began to cramp and hurt like hell. Tears instantly spilled from my eyes as I slowly held my stomach.

My period…

Izumo looked at me with worry in her eyes and touched my shoulder.

"Whoa. What's wrong?"

I groaned and looked at her slowly.

"M-my period…."

She nodded in understanding and helped me up. This wasn't no normal period like I had gotten last month, this was like the wave that hit Noah's fucking ark! The cramp stopped for a few moments and I sighed in relief.

"Did it hurt that badly?"

She asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah…For some reason, it's more intense this time. I don't know what's wrong."

I said. The two guys continued to yell and with the aid of my period, I couldn't take it anymore! I walked over to them and glared at them both. They stopped and backed away from me.

"If you two…..don't stop…..I will make sure that you can't run for a year!"

I screamed in their faces. They shook their head and backed away.

"Y-Yes Ma'am!"

They said in a pathetic voice. I huffed and stormed out of the room, leaving the two dumbstruck and scared. I gasped as another cramp came. It was like someone punched me in the stomach over and over again. I used the walls as a support and tried to run through the halls. I had to get back to the dorm or to a bathroom quickly!

"What are you doing, princess?"

I heard a voice in front of me say. I looked up and saw Mephisto smirking at me. I growled at him because frankly, I didn't care for his shit right now.

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY…..IM ON MY-"

"Period, I presume?"

He said with the same stupid smirk on his face. I winced in pain again and clutched my stomach. I really wasn't in the position to be making demands. He walked over to me and helped me up.

"Let me explain, dear. Since you are the daughter of Astaroth, your abilities and senses grew. Those things are good but bad things increased as well…..Like your menstrual cycle…."

He said. I groaned loudly and rolled my eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me! As if a normal one wasn't bad enough!"

I yelled. He just tipped his hat at me and walked past me, whistling.

"Oh well, have fun!"

I turned around and glared at him.

"Yeah, fuck you too pal!"

I screamed as I exited the cram school. I was going to walk to my dorm and put a tampon in but I forgot that I had just moved in and that I didn't have any. So that meant that I had to go to the store. I walked the agonizing fifteen minutes to the store just outside the True Cross Academy and bought the damn tampons.

"Excuse m-me, where is the bathroom?"

I asked the cashier. She looked at the tampons then gasped.

"Oh my god! It's over there, sweetie. Hurry!"

I couldn't help but laugh as I trudged myself over to the clean bathroom. I locked the door with a _click_ and ripped the tampon package open. I inserted it in and sighed, sitting on the seat of the toilet. I stared at the ceiling and waited for the major pain to go away, which it did after a few minutes. I got up and pulled my panties and skirt up when something suddenly puffed inside the room. It was a tiny demon-looking think that smirked as it saw me.

"Found ya. Where you been?"

I shrieked and threw everything in the bathroom at it. It dodged the items with ease and smiled at me.

"Damn girl! Stop!"

It yelled. I yelped and froze.

"What the hell are you?"

I asked.

"I am your father."

I gasped and my eyes went wide. My father? As in Astaroth!? What was he doing here!? How did he find me!? My thoughts came out of my mouth at the tiny little demon. It just rolled its eyes at me and crossed its arms.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. However, I do need you to do something for me."

He said with an evil grin. I really didn't like how this was going.

"…I need you to mate with the son of Satan, Rin Okumura."

He said. I titled my head and looked at him like he was an idiot. Have sex with Rin? Yeah he's sweet but I kind of just met him like a week ago. Why the hell does he want me to have sex with him anyways!?"

"If you do, you two will be the most powerful couple of the underworld and take my place. You two need to do this for me! You need to be the next heir to the throne, Robina! You need to be the next ruler! All you have to do is trick him into liking you then dump him as soon as you gain control by Satan! It'll be a piece of cake, my dear."

He said as his face was nodding at his own plan. I shook my head and glared at him. I stood up from the seat and stood in front of the nasty creature.

"If you think I'm doing that, you're wrong! I hate you and your not even my real father, John Mayer is! I can't believe you would even consider the fact that I would obey your every command! You're a nasty and cold creature that tries to control everyone he meets as puppets. Well not me! Go back to Hell!"

I screamed. His eyes went wide as he listened to my words. He smirked and shook his head, a part of his body evaporating into the air.

"That's my girl, always a rebel. But you can't dodge the inevitable. It will happen and you two will be together. You'll see. And…You never saw me."

He said as he snapped his fingers. My vision went blurry for a second and then cleared to an empty bathroom. I rubbed my head and patted my cheeks. What the hell was that? Did I just pass out or something? And why am I imagining myself having sex with Rin!? Ugh, I hate being on my period.

"At least I made it to the store in time."

I muttered as I made my way back to the dorm. I would've gone back to class but for some reason, I had a feeling that those two boneheads were arguing. So I just skipped the headaches and decided to rest in my bed. My cramps had ceased so I was in a better mood then when I was before. I unlocked my door and opened it.

"Home sweet home…"

I said as I plopped my bag on the floor. I pulled down my skirt and panties, as well as my shirt and bra. I honestly didn't care if I was sleeping naked because it just felt right. It made me feel better in sense, I guess. Plus, it was fucking hot outside so I'm gonna sleep naked. I got under the cozy sheets and sighed in relief as they came in contact with my smooth olive skin. The sun went down a half hour later and I still hadn't fallen asleep. I just laid there and thought about random stuff, which I tended to do a lot.

"Robina, I'm sorry I-"

Rin said as he came in my room but stopped as soon as he saw me. I looked at him and smiled. I had totally forgotten that I had taken off all of my clothes! Shit!

"Don't you ever knock, Rin."

I said getting up from the bed and putting my hands on my hips. He just stared at me and blushed deeply. He looked up and then down and then up again.

"Wowwwwww….."

He murmured slightly. I tilted my head.

"Huh?"

I asked as I looked down. As soon as I realized my clothes were gone, I slowly looked at Rin and tightened my fist.

"R-Rin. You tell no one you saw this. If you do, I WILL kill you. Now get out!"

I screamed as I covered my breast. He yelped and ran out.

"Why do I do this!? I forget I do these stupid things and then end up getting screwed in the end, ugh…."

I scolded myself. I put on my pajamas and crossed my arms. Well…It's not like he was teasing me. He just kind of stared at me with a sparkle in his eye. Which means….I'm hot! Or at least Rin thinks so, hehe. I suddenly heard a knock on the door and slowly walked to it.

"Oh hey, Yukio."

I said cheerfully. He smiled and nodded.

"I have an exorcist assignment to attend to tonight so could you keep an eye on Rin while I'm gone or at least listen for him please?"

I nodded and winked.

"Sure thing. Good luck!"

I said as I waved to him. He waved back and went out of the front door of the dormitory. I sighed and closed the door back. I sat in my bed and laid my head on the pillow. It was pretty late so it's not like he was going to do anything.

"What's…..What's that noise?"

I asked to myself as I looked around. It had just appeared out of nowhere. I looked at the wall that blocked my room from the boys.

Rin.

I leaned close to the wall and listened closely with my enhance ears.

_Fap! Fap! Fap!_

I gasped and covered my mouth. He was….and….to me…Holy shit…Knowing him, he was probably thinking of me naked while he did that…Oh my god...I'm so beating the shit out of him when he gets done.

WHY DID I HAVE TO GET A DORM WITH TWO BOYS ALONE!?

**And that is the end of the chapter! If you were confused, when he snapped his fingers, he erased her memory of ever seeing him. And he was masturbating to her lol wow. Anyway, that's the end of that 'Bon' episode so now it's on to episode 6! I hope you liked this chapter and please review the story! It really makes my day guys! And finally, thanks for reading. Until next time…**


	13. Chapter 13: Food Matters!

**Whoa! What's this!? DarkMoon2017 is updating the day after the last chapter!? Well believe it because I'm updating lol. I actually got some time today to write and you guys seemed to like that last chapter lol. I had school today and it was sooooo boring. I have a huge Algebra 2 test that I forgot everything on so I'm screwed lol. And we got this new sub for AP history because my other teacher got pregnant and had a baby. He scares me and he's like a rapist. He shows us videos of his cats…I mean, I have three cats and a dog but videos? Enough said. Anyway, I want you guys to review like you did for that last chapter! I told you I would update sooner if you did and look what happened! Finally, here's the chapter and I hope you like it!**

Ch. 13

I woke up with a loud yawn and an equally loud groan. I wiped the sand out of my eyes and stood up, stretching. The sun, as always, was shining through the curtains and blinded my vision. I hate that damn thing. I closed the curtains and yawned again. Going into my closet, I picked out the usual. A nice shirt or dress with a matching skirt that was a few inches above the knee but not too revealing. I brushed my hair and put a signature bow in it to look good.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Coming!"

I yelled after I made a last-second look at myself in the mirror. I opened my door to find Yukio standing there with a happy expression. It really was contagious because I smiled brightly as well.

"Good morning!"

I said.

"Good morning, Robina. Was Rin any trouble last night?"

He asked. I looked at the ground and laughed under my breath.

"Nope. Not a problem."

"Well that's good. I can't seem to get him up though. Do you want to give a try?"

He asked me while buttoning the last button of his uniform. I rolled my eyes and winked at him.

"Well…I can certainly give it a try. I'll join you for breakfast in a bit, okay?"

I said as I made my way to the boy's dorm room. He nodded left for the kitchen. I stared at the door, remembering last night…

**(Last Night)**

I can't believe he is masturbating in the next room! And to me probably! I'm so going to beat the shit out of him when he gets done.

No.

I'm going to beat the shit out of him now. If he saw me naked then I'm going to come in without knocking too. Sure it might scar me for life but it's the pure satisfaction of not letting him finish that warms my heart, hehe. I got up from my bed and flipped my hair one last time before making my way to his room. I stopped in front of his door and took a deep breath.

"Okay Robina. This is payback….make it count!"

I murmured to myself as I put my hand on the knob silently. I could still hear his…..stroking…..so he wasn't done. I turned it slowly, not making a noise while I did it. One last deep breath…I opened the door as quickly as possible and saw him on his bed.

"Ahhh!"

He screamed as he quickly covered his penis and balls with the covers. I blushed and put my hands on my hips.

"See! This is why you knock before going into someone's room!"

I screamed as I looked at him. He was slightly sweating and his face was flushed with a deep red. His covers only covered his dick which I blushed at. He was naked like I was a few minutes ago so this really was payback. He looked at the covers and then back at me.

"I'm sorry, okay! But you knew what I was doing so don't look at me!"

He yelled. I shook my head and took a quick picture with my phone. He gasped and quickly got out of the bed.

"Hey give that…ahhhh!"

I blushed again as I realized that he was still naked. I gasped and looked away.

"God Rin! Put that thing away! No matter how big it is…."

I said with a slight blush. He did what he was told and put on a pair of shorts fast. He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What are you going to do with that picture?"

He asked with a hint of worry. I smirked, making my redness disappear.

"Nothing…..unless you just burst into my room without knocking again. So whenever you want to come in my room, please knock. And if you don't….I'M POSTING THIS PIC ON THE SCHOOL WEBSITE!"

He shot me a look of desperation then one of defeat.

"Okay….I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise that I will knock on your door every time I want to see you."

He said with a look of determination. I sighed and put my phone in my pocket.

"Thank you. Now give me an apology hug, jack-off."

He blushed but ended up giving me a sweet hug. I even blushed when his bare skin touched my chest. Damn these hormones. I separated from him and turned around.

"Okay goodnight Rin!"

I yelled as I shut his door. I hear him yell 'goodnight' back to me and smiled. Now that I have my revenge and an image that will never leave my head, I'm going to bed. Hopefully this fucking period will go away by then…"

**(Present)**

I giggled as the memory came into my mind. His experience of me seeing him naked was way more embarrassing than him seeing me. That's what you get, you blue-haired bastard...I walked into the room; peeping inside before I did so. He was asleep on his bed, slightly drooling on his pillow.

"Aww…."

I said as I looked at him. He looked so cute and peaceful. But it was time for school so he needed to get up. I got on the edge of his bed and started to shake him.

"Rin….Rin…..Rin! WAKE UP!"

He looked at me slowly and then turned to the wall. I growled and shook him again.

"Get up Rin, it's time for school! Come on sleepy-head!"

I yelled but he just wouldn't get up. Fine. Don't get up. I stood up and was about to leave until I saw the clock beside his bed. I smirked as I walked over to it and set it to ring in about ten minutes. This thing won't stop until you're fully awake. I smiled evilly as I exited the room and walked into the dining hall where Yukio was sitting.

"So did you get him up?"

I laughed and shook my head. He shrugged.

"Oh well, he'll get up eventually."

I nodded as I took the tray full of food from the kitchen counter.

"Damn right he will. I set his clock to ring in about five minutes."

His eyes went wide and then closed. He started to laugh under his breath and took a sip of his milk. I started to eat my rice and counted the minutes. I could tell Yukio was as well because he kept glancing at his room.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ri-_

And….he's awake.

"Ahhhhh!"

Rin yelled as he struggled to put on his shirt and uniform. Yukio and I had already finished our breakfasts and only stayed to see Rin struggle. We slapped our hands together and said in unison.

"Thank you for the meal."

As I opened my eyes, I saw Rin slid in the room.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up!?"

I rested my chin on my palm and shot him a look.

"We both tried at least three times. We figured you were too tired so we let you sleep in."

Yukio said with a grin. Rin glared at us and thanked the food quickly.

"Says the asshole that set my clock."

He said before eating frantically. He ate so fast that I barely blinked when he finished his rice. I got up and patted his back.

"Don't eat so fast. You'll choke."

I said before leaving the building. Yukio came out behind me so I decided to walk with him to the school grounds. I'm sure Rin got to class fine. The first half of the day was fine. All we learned was the equation of a slope and shit like that in Math. Then, we learned about World War I in History. It was finally lunch time and to tell you the truth, I was starving. For some reason, most of the student started sprinting outside. Yukio walked next to me and smiled.

"Well, we better get to the lunch truck before they run out of sandwiches."

He said. I gasped and started running with him. We got outside to see that they had indeed ran out. I cursed under my breath until I felt someone poke my shoulder. I turned around to see three girls looking at me suspiciously.

"Uhh, yeah, what is it girls?"

I asked. They pointed at me then at Yukio, who was still seeing if they had anymore sandwiches.

"Are you and him dating!?"

I looked at Yukio and started to laugh. They never faltered their glare as they looked at me. I waved my hand down.

"Hell no! You guys can have him."

They gasped and thanked me before running over to him. I looked at the lunch truck again. How was I going to get lunch now!? I'm fucking starving! Wait a minute, during the school tour didn't that teacher show us a big fancy cafeteria?

"Maybe I can eat there…"

I muttered to myself as I walked back inside. I roamed the halls and found the fancy cafeteria in a shorter time then I expected. I looked at the menu. Hmm, did I want Italian, Japanese, American, or French? My stomach screams chicken so I went with Japanese. They had sesame chicken with sweet and sour sauce coated in it. It was sided with sushi and a rice roll. Perfect! I looked at the price. Hmmm…10,000 yen. Now I'm not cheap, but that's kind of expensive. In American that would be about 85 dollars. I was always good with the US dollar hehe. Looking into my purse, I smiled as I found the money I was looking for. Back on that night, My mom and dad gave me a check that would last me a long time. I and cashed it in a few days ago and now I was set. I really wouldn't be here if it weren't for them. I put the money in the vending machine and pressed the ticket. It came out and I gave it to some nice lady.

"Sesame chicken and sushi coming right up, ma'am! Please, do have a seat while you wait miss."

She said in a very polite fashion. I smiled and nodded as I sat in the comfortable chair. It took about two minutes before my food arrived and I immediately scarfed it down. Not in a fat-ass kind of way but close enough.

"Ugh….All he gave us was a stupid 2,000 yen bill…"

I heard a voice say. I turned my head to see the two twins I lived with walking through the cafeteria. I grinned and waved.

"Hey guys! Come here!"

I said. They gave me a confused look as they walked over here. I tilted my head.

"What?"

Rin shot his finger at me.

"How the hell did you afford the lunch here!?"

I giggled and dabbed my mouth with a napkin.

"My dad gave me money to rely on just before I came here."

I said. Rin crossed his arms and looked away.

"Figures."

I took a piece of chicken and put it in his mouth with my chopstick. He sighed in sweetness as the chicken melted in his mouth, otherwise known as Heaven.

"There, better?"

"Mmmhmm."

He said. I looked at his brother, Yukio.

"So…What are you guys up to?"

He readjusted his glasses before he talked. Geez, how many times does he do that?

"We were just on our way to the grocery store to pick up some things. We were going to get some cooking ingredients so Rin could make our lunches. That's about the only thing he's good at. Want to come?"

Said Yukio. I gasped happily and looked at Rin.

"Yeah! But only if I get to help. I love to cook, hehe."

I said as I got up from my chair. They smiled as I followed them to the store to pick some things out. Apparently they were on a budget so I helped them out with how to save on food. I offered to pay for their food but Yukio politely declined while Rin pouted in the corner. As we went to check out, I looked at Rin and giggled.

"Hehe remember when we met in that supermarket, Rin?"

Rin grinned, showing his canines, and nodded.

"Hahaha, yeah. I actually got fired as soon as you left though…"

I started to laugh while Yukio rolled his eyes. We bought all of the food we needed and left the store. We walked to our dorm and me and Rin began cooking almost immediately. It started to get late by the time we set all of the food on the counter.

"Well let's get cooking."

I said with a grin. He nodded and began cutting some lettuce. I put a pot on the stove and melted some butter on it. Yukio walked in and leaned on the counter.

"You know. You two don't have to cook so late at night. Can't you make it tomorrow morning?"

Rin and I turned to him and said at the same time.

"You always make the food the night before and stick it in the freezer. The next day you bring it to school and let it thaw during class. It'll be ready to eat by noon."

We both said. We both looked at each other and laughed with redness on our faces. He did know how to cook! Yukio smirked and stared at Rin.

"If only you could spend that amount of energy on your studies."

Rin shot him a glare.

"Who asked you!? Take your crap and go to bed!"

Yukio smiled and waved at us before saying goodnight. The two of us, on the other hand, continued to cook for the three of us. It was really fun talking to Rin about just cooking. He sounded like an expert, which impressed me. He even seemed to forget about last night. Anyway, it was about 1 in the morning before we finished. I sighed.

"All done…."

Rin nodded and placed the neat bento boxes in the freezer.

"Good job, Rin-"

I stopped talking when I heard a bowl hit the ground. We both gasped and backed up.

"That better not be a mouse."

I grumbled before putting the bowl up. I looked at the clock and Rin gasped.

"Shit, it's really late! Let's get to bed."

He said. I nodded as we left the kitchen and turned off the light. I turned out to be more tired than I had expected because I actually almost fell. Rin caught me, of course, and looked at me with worry.

"Whoa! Are you alright?"

I giggled and rubbed my eyes.

"Yeah, thanks for catching me. I'm just really tired I guess."

I said as he continued to hold me. He nodded and walked both of us to my room.

"Well let me make sure you make it to bed anyway"

I smiled at his sweetness and changed into my shirt and booty pajama pants. He helped me in the bed and pulled the covers over my body.

"hehe, thank you Rin. You're really sweet."

"No problem. Thanks a bunch for helping me cook."

He said as he pecked my cheek. I blushed and my smile widened.

"It was no biggie. I just hope the food is good."

"Don't worry, it will be. Well…Goodnight, Robina."

He said as he walked out.

"Goodnight, Rin."

I said as I shut my light off. I seriously was tired because I fell asleep about a blink later. I can't wait to eat the lunch he and I made tomorrow!

**And that is the end of the chapter! I hope you guys liked it because I liked writing it lol. Please review this chapter and the next chapter will come as fast as this one did! :D I promise you guys. And isn't those two sweet. She saw him masturbating and he saw her naked lol. I think she's starting to like him but she still doesn't know it yet. Well it's been fun I have to go to bed guys. Goodnight and review! And thanks for reading the chapter. Check out the next chapter when it comes up!**


	14. Chapter 14: Cooking Complications

**Alright guys, I have about 2 hours to write this and have no idea what's it's going to be about but I will try. I have to type this real fast so I'm just blabbering anything I'm saying out loud lol I love the reviews you guys posted for the last chapter and I hope you review this chapter! I know it's a little late because I haven't been able to update in like a week but here is a chapter so that's okay lol. This should be the second part of the food episode so if you don't know where we are at, that's it. I love the views I'm getting so thank you so much. Finally, here is the chapter and thank you for reading!**

Ch. 14

My alarm went off about an hour before it was supposed to. I don't know why, but I was really excited to just bring my lunch today so I wanted to make sure that I didn't forget it. I quickly got up and went into the bathroom. I took a fast shower and dried my hair. I put on some outfit that I thought looked good and, of course, put my hair in a ponytail. I went back into the bathroom and slapped some water in my face, making sure I got all of the sleep out of my eyes. I didn't usually wear makeup except for some light blush and light pink lip gloss. I've been told I don't need to wear it anyways. I walked to my door and opened, the door next mine opening at the same time. I turned to my right and saw Rin closing his door.

"Why are you up so early?"

I asked, clearly amazed he even got up. He grinned, showing me his sharp teeth, and winked.

"I wanted to see the lunch we made and make sure I packed it in my bag."

I giggled and nodded in understanding.

"I am too! Great cooks think alike, hehe."

He laughed as we both walked to the kitchen together. It took us about an hour to get ready so Yukio should be getting up right about now. We walked into the clean kitchen and to the giant freezer. Rin opened the doors and what was inside destroyed our spirits.

"Who the hell ate our lunches!? That took us hours!"

I screamed with tears threatening. Rin growled and shook his head.

"I don't know. But I have a pretty good idea. Don't worry, We'll get the bastard."

He said as he grabbed my hand. I know it might not been a big deal but I was seriously pissed. So was Rin. We worked all night on those delicious lunches and someone had eaten every single packet! I mean who the fuck does that!?

"Where are we going?"

I asked him. He just looked at me and nodded his head into the direction we were going. That answers my question real good…We headed past our rooms and Rin let go of my arm. I looked at him with a confused look until I saw Yukio at the sink. Him….He ate our food! I'm gonna kill him. Oh wait….Rin beat me too it. He sprinted at Yukio and kicked him across the room.

"You four-eyed mole face!"

I laughed and ran over to them. By the time I got there, they were having an all-out brother argument.

"Who you calling a four-eyed mole face!?"

Yukio yelled.

"Don't play dumb! I don't care how hungry you are! In this house, there are things you never do!"

Yukio tilted his head at Rin and gave him a look that said that he had no idea what we were talking about. I glared at him and stepped beside Rin.

"You idiot! You're the one who ate our lunches! You ate it all!"

I screamed as I heled up the empty containers. Yukio shook his head and stopped our yelling,

"I would never do something like that!"

He yelled back.

"Alright well tell us who did! We're the only ones who are living in this building."

Rin and I yelled in unison. But then we stopped. I gasped and looked at the twins.

"We are….alone aren't we….?"

I said in a shaky voice. Yukio gasped as well.

"The food in the kitchen….It's always made in the mornings and we never notice who makes it. We never noticed who was making our food….We really aren't alone."

As he said that, the sound of cutting could be heard. I gave a small squeak and grabbed onto Rin's arm. He grabbed my arm and pulled me close with wide eyes.

"It looks like they're here….But who?"

He said, his arm shaking slightly. He was probably as scared at me. The cutting of the knife got louder and louder as we made our way to the kitchen. My heart was beating faster and faster with every step. Rin and I had just been there and now someone else was. We all snuck up to the counter and slowly lifted ourselves to see who was in there. He was tall with purple gloves on. He wore white and his hair was styled. He turned around and smiled.

"Gentlemen, Robina, morning."

I screamed and pointed at him.

"Mephisto, You f-ing perv! Why do you keep following me and talking to me! And why the hell are you cooking our kitchen!? Have you been cooking our meals this whole time!?"

I looked at the twins to see that they were as shocked as me. Mephisto twirled the knife in his fingers and grinned.

"Now that's not very nice. I thought you were a cute innocent girl….Guess not."

I growled and tried to jump over the counter but the two brothers held e back. Rin got in my ear and whispered.

"Calm down, he's not worth it."

I stopped and crossed my arms. Mephisto laughed and turned his body completely to us.

"Anyway, I have done no such thing. I'm just a temporary replacement."

The three of us all tilted our heads.

"Replacement?"

We all asked in unison.

"Temporary. The one who's in charge is Ukobach."

Ukobach? What kind of name was that? A stupid one if you ask me but I still think I'm on my period so I'm probably just being a total bitch right now. Yukio sighed and told us who this Ukobach was. Apparently, he is a stove spirit. He sneaks in the kitchen when people are sleeping and makes the food taste better. He didn't seem like a bad spirit if he did that. Mephisto clapped his hand and his eyes twinkled.

"Spoken like a true instructor! Your answer is spot on. He has been in here making your food for you. He is my familiar so I hired him to do so. However, you two trouble-makers came in here and started cooking it up so he's in a foul mood and abandoned his job. Nice job idiots."

He said to us. My fist tightened.

"It's not our faults we like cooking!"

"Still on your period, Robina?"

He asked. I screamed and tried to attack him again but the boys just held me back once more. If they weren't here, he would be so dead. He led us to one of the tables and sat us down. I sat in the middle of the two boys as Mephisto ran out of the kitchen with three bowls of soup. He placed each bowl in front of us and smirked.

"Bon appetite!"

I glared at him for a second before looking at the soup he had made us. It was blood red and the smell made me sick to my stomach. It wasn't a disgusting smell just strong. It was bubbling as well and it kind of reminded me of tomato soup. Hopefully it was….I pointed at it and looked up at the tall asshole.

"Soooo…..what is this anyway?"

I asked. He crossed his arms and grinned.

"My specialty! Little demon-flavored oatmeal!"

He said with as much enthusiasm as Santa Claus. I gasped with wide eyes as I stared at him. Oatmeal!? It looked like fucking soup!

"Oatmeal doesn't look like this!?"

I screamed. He just ignored me and smirked again.

"Please help yourselves…."

He said. The three of us just stared at the _oatmeal_ and lowered our heads. I made a slight whine and the boys looked at me with sadness.

"Go on. Robina, why don't you try it first? See if it's good or not."

He told me. More like edible or not. I shook my head and he got closer.

"Eat…..It….."

I whined again and grabbed the bowl.

"Oh fuck it."

I screamed. I took a sip and let me tell you, it did not taste like oatmeal. It tasted like spicy shit. Well…not shit but close to that. My face went red and I dropped the bowl. A puff of smoke came out of me and I collapsed on the table. Rin caught me before I hit the ground and gasped.

"Robina, no! Are you okay! Talk to me!"

"The light is so close, Rin…"

"No! Don't go! Keep talking to me!"

I just stared at the ceiling with my eyes half opened and finally closed them into darkness. God that was so nasty that I fainted. I woke up about two hours later and woke up in Rin's arms under a tree. I looked to my right and left before lifting my head.

"R-Rin? Where are we?"

I asked. He smiled and handed me a lunch container.

"I'm glad you're awake. I brought you here so you wouldn't be alone with Mephisto. I also made you your lunch so eat up. I know that oatmeal didn't fill your stomach."

He said as he leaned back in the green grass. I cringed at the thought of the oatmeal and opened the container. If it was cooked by Rin, it was going to be good. I tasted the first thing and screamed in happiness.

"This is so good, Rin! Thank you so much!"

He laughed and nodded. I started eating and looked up as I heard Yukio talking to someone. It was those three girls who asked me if I dated him or not. Hahaha, stupid whores.

"Fuck! I got to work on this whole period thing! I'm being so mean today…"

I said to myself.

"Huh?"

Rin asked as he looked at me. I shook my head and laughed nervously.

"Nothing!"

"Oh okay. Look at Yukio over there, getting all of the girls. Well since I'm a good cook, I'll be getting all of the ladies for now on."

He said as he ran a hand through his hair. I blushed and giggled. He looked cute when he did that. Oh shit…..cute? No….It's probably just the period aftereffects….The girls glared at Rin as he did that.

"That's your brother? What a loser."

They said which made Rin pout. I looked at him sadly and rubbed his shoulder.

"Don't listen to them. They're just a bunch of flat chests anyways."

I said with a laugh. It seemed to cheer him up and he stood up from the grass, holding his hand to me.

"Come on; let's go back to the dorm. Ukobach and I kind of had a competition while you were out and then we made up so he's our cook again."

He said as I took his hand. Thank god! I sighed in relief as we walked back to the dorm. Rin whined the whole way about the girls, which gave me a headache….Thanks a lot Rin. Once we crossed our bridge, we saw Shiemi at the door. I laughed to myself because I knew what she wanted. She wanted to see Yukio and have sex with him! Well….maybe she just wants to chat with him. My mind is so dirty…

"Hey Shiemi, what're you doing here?"

"Well…."

She was interrupted by Yukio, who greeted her. She told him she had his order and he invited her in. As we all went in, I couldn't stop the feeling that someone was watching us. But it was probably nothing anyways….The four of us had a nice tea session together and the two lovers left Rin, me, and Ukobach alone. The little guy was actually pretty cute and I think he really liked me when I told him his food was awesome. He kept giving me little hugs which I returned with a giggle. I turned to the windows of the room and then to Rin.

"It's getting late, huh?"

I said to Rin. He nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, let's get to bed."

He said. I shook my head and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go chat in our rooms, hehe."

I said as we walked into my room. He sat on my bed and laid his head on my pillow, his arms behind his head.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

He asked with his electric blue eyes. I laid down next to him and stared at the ceiling.

"I don't know…did you win that competition with Ukobach?"

He turned to me and blushed when he realized we were nose to nose. He shook the rushing blood from his cheeks and grinned.

"Well…"

He was about to speak until we suddenly heard a loud scream. I screamed and fell off the bed on accident. Rin gasped and quickly helped me up.

"Whoa, are you okay."

He asked me with worry. I rubbed my head and nodded.

"Yeah, let's just go find out who that was."

He nodded and we both left my room. I just hope it isn't Mephisto again…

**And that is the end of the chapter. Yeah, I know it's not the full episode but my two hours is up so I'm stopping here. I will finish the end of the episode in the next chapter so no biggie! And yeah, she is a bitch when she's on her period lol. Anyway, did you guys like it! I hope you did! So please review the story and tell me what you think! Trust me; the chapter will come out faster if you just review. It isn't hard. Finally, thanks so much for reading and following the story! Until next time…**


	15. Chapter 15: The Letter

**Alright, time to finish this episode and add some of my own content! I know I ask this every time but I would love it if you guys would review once in a while lol. It's really not hard. Honestly, I review every story I read so be like me! Anyway, school is a real killer so I'm sorry that I got this chapter a little late. Every time I tell myself that I'm going to write it, I end up falling asleep then waking up like at 11 on a school night so FML. -_- Finally, thanks so much for taking your time to read the story so far and here's the chapter!**

Ch. 15

Rin and I ran out of our room to see that Yukio had come out of his room as well. He looked at us and gasped.

"Who the hell's screaming at this time?"

He asked. Rin and I shrugged and we all left to the kitchen. All three of us came bursting through the door to find a gigantic monster's back. I squealed and hid behind the two boys for protection. Rin looked at me and gave me a nervous smile.

"It's okay, I think. It's just Ukobach. You are Ukobach, right?"

Rin asked the giant monster. It paused for a second and all you could hear was my pacing heartbeat. I'm such a scaredy-cat...You know, especially when the monster turns around and growls at us! I gripped the boy's shirts and closed my eyes, as if to make the beast go away.

"What's going on, Ukobach!?"

Rin asked. I opened my eyes and saw what was behind the monster who was apparently Ukobach. It was a giant pot filled with…the three girls from earlier….Holy shit. I blinked a couple of times and rubbed my eyes.

"Does anybody else see the three bitches in the pot?"

The two boys slowly nodded and sighed.

"Those are my classmates. I think I know what caused this but I'm having a hard time processing it."

As if it was ignoring us, Ukobach turned off the stove and begin pouring seasoning into the pot. I walked to their side and crossed my arms.

"He started cooking."

I said with a blank expression. Rin shook his head and looked serious, which concerned me.

"This isn't right. If he's making a stew, he's going to have to throw in some ginger and bay leaves to get rid of that meaty smell."

He said. I glared at him and sighed.

"Really? That's what you're thinking about right now? Yes, that's true but those girls are being fucking cooked alive!"

I said to him.

"It's important in cooking. I can't believe he's forgotten about it."

He said as he stepped forward Ukobach. I crossed my arms again and a headache began to form. He totally just ignored everything I said to him. As any girl, they hate when people ignore them!

"Can you tell me what the hell's going on!?"

Rin said as he touched the monster's back. The creature glared at him and then punched him in the cabinet next to me. I gasped and ran over to him.

"Rin! Are you okay!?"

I asked. He winced as I helped him up. I looked to Yukio to see that he had already been pointing his gun at Ukobach since he punched Rin. Rin put his hand in front of me and winced in pain again.

"I'm fine. Ukobach, remember what you said a little while ago? You said that if anyone enjoyed your cooking and told you it was delicious, that was good enough for you…"

Ukobach suddenly stopped cooking and his ears perked up. I had no idea what Rin was doing but it seemed to be working. For now at least…He continued,

"…Well you were right. If someone likes my food, it makes me happy. That's why I love to cook. And every time I do it, I want to make something even better. Take a look at what you're cooking now! You think that anyone's going to eat that and say it's delicious!?"

He said as he pointed at Ukobach. Thee cooking demon suddenly roared and dropped his stew ladle. He turned off the stove and stood there in silence. But something came from within the pot. The girls.

"Why? Why won't you eat it? We worked hard making those lunches for you. We wanted you to eat them, that's all Yukio."

They said. I looked at Yukio and gave him a look that said, 'now who looks like an asshole?' He shook his head and looked at the ground.

"Now I get it. They felt unappreciated which made Ukobach lose control."

"So that means, it's your fault jackass!"

Rin said as he slapped Yukio in the back of the head. I smirked.

"Well if you didn't do it I was going to."

Rin laughed under his breath and grabbed the bento box the girls had brought, He held it to Yukio and his expression went back to a serious one.

"Here you go! Those girls worked hard making this for you so dig in! Go on, it's nice and salty just the way you like it!"

He said. Yukio grabbed his head and began going crazy. I slapped him and sat him down.

"Jesus, just eat thee damn food. I don't know why you don't want girls around you. You're not gay are you?"

I asked with a giggle. He glared at me and snatched the chop sticks from the table.

"No."

Was all he said as he began to eat.

That night he ate every single bite of the lunch that those girls had made him. Then he ended up getting sick like a dumbass but that's karma for you. Mephisto even gave him two days off. Lucky bastard. I sat in the kitchen with Ukobach as I flipped through a cook book with him.

"Hey!"

Rin said as he came into the kitchen. My face lit up and I smiled.

"Hey Rin. What's up?"

He got close to Ukobach and me and smirked.

"I have a plan. Since Yukio's really sick and all, let's make him all of the food he can eat!"

I tilted my head at him and narrowed my eyes.

"Why?"

"Because he was being a dumbass and didn't accept those girl's lunches. If it were me, I would've eaten them in a second!"

He said with his chest out. I giggled and looked at the now small creature. He nodded with a cute demon face and started flipping through the cook book again. Rin and I made Yukio all of the dishes we could think of and stacked them all neatly on the table. Rin picked them up and grinned.

"Alright, guys. Let's go pay our friend a visit."

He said as we busted into Yukio's room. His cheeks were slightly puffy and he had dark circles under his eyes. He kind of looked gothic but there was no way Yukio could be like that. Not in a million years! So long story short, he threw up big time. It was gross but it was freaking hilarious.

"I'll clean it up."

Rin said as he left the room with a sigh. I rubbed Yukio's back and smiled.

"Next time, don't kill yourself with Karma."

I said. Yukio just groaned and threw up again. I grimaced and left the room, gagging. I walked into the hall and held my chest with disgust. It really was disgusting. Rin came walking through the hallway with a bucket, mop, and gloves on. He stopped in front of me and nodded his head.

"Mephisto called while I was in the kitchen and said he needed you for something. I would go with you but I have to clean that shit up. It IS my room too."

He said with a laugh. I nodded and thanked him for telling me. I walked out of the dorm and looked into the sky. It was about to rain. Usually, rain would disturb a girl to no end but for me, it made me feel happy. I guess the soothing sound of the raindrops calmed me down. And something good always seemed to happen to me while it was raining. I grabbed an umbrella real quick and walked into the open environment. The walk to Mephisto's office was about five minutes long and nothing really happened. It hadn't even started to rain yet. I did meet Shiemi along the way but all we did was greet each other and go our separate ways.

"I'm getting to old for this."

I said as I held my back and walked up the long stairs. Of course Mephisto's office had to be at the top…I finally got to his door and panted slightly. I knocked on his door and waited for a response.

"Come in, dear!"

I groaned and walked in, slightly disturbed that he knew it was me. Unless he just says that to everyone who comes in his office. I slowly walked in and Mephisto grinned at me.

"Ah, I'm glad Mr. Okumura could tell you that I needed to talk to you."

He said, twirling his purple-gloved fingers. I nodded and was about to sit down when he stopped me.

"No dear, this will be short. I just wanted to tell you that you have received a letter."

He said as he handed me a red envelope. I looked at him confused and slowly took the letter from his hands. He smiled and then looked out of the window, slightly frowning.

"Oh, it looks like it's raining. Would you like to open it in here?"

He asked. I shook my head and put the envelope in my jacket pocket.

"Nah, I read it when I get back. Anyways, thanks for giving me this. Have a good day."

I said as politely as possible. He leaned back in his chair and smirked.

"As to you, Robina."

I opened his door and closed it gently. The rain was pouring at a gentle speed but I could tell it was going to get heavy in a few minutes. I unstrapped the strap on my umbrella and pushed it up, making it cover my head from the rain. I grabbed the umbrella's handle with both hands and begin my journey back to the dorm. I wonder who sent me a letter. I don't really know anyone from outside of the school. I mean, I did have the friends from my old school but there's no way they would know where I was at right now. The rain grew heavy but I had reached the dorm before it had any affect. I smiled to myself since my hair hadn't gotten wet at all.

"So what did he have to say?"

Rin said as he was washing his hands at the sink. I closed my umbrella and smiled.

"He gave me some letter that someone sent me. There isn't a name on the front."

He tried his hands and sat down, breathing heavily.

"That's not suspicious at all. But I'm just glad that everything is cleaned up."

He said. I smirked.

"It's your own damn fault for coming up with such a douche bag plan, hahaha."

I said as I began to walk to my room. He just groaned and laid his head down on the table. Opening my door, I plopped down into my desk seat and started opening the letters. I ripped the letter open and read what it said,

**_Dear Robina, _**

**_Robina, this is your Mother and Father. Are you okay? Is everything at the school going well? I hope that our decision was the best for you. But we are very much alive and are repairing the church now. After you left, Astaroth threatened us but let us live. I thank God every day that I live now. Who knows how much time we have left? We couldn't come and visit you but we wrote this letter as the next best option. We both miss you dearly and think about you non-stop. But the fact that you are alive, gives me hope that we can get through all of this. We both hope that you're making new friends at the school and striving in your grades. Although, your father and I have no doubt you're the top of the class. We just want to say that we are so proud of you, Robina! So proud! We couldn't have lived our happy lives without you. You make us feel complete and your existence makes us grateful. Please don't blame yourself for that night. In no way, would we ever think that you're a mistake. You've always been our prized possession that we have cherished with our lives. You have to know that you should never give up when times get tough. We will get through this. Just stay hopeful. You're in our prayers and we can't say that we love you enough! Please give us your replying word so that we can see your beautiful written words again._**

**_Love, _**

**_Mom and Dad_**

I stared at the letter as tears begin to form in my eyes. I stood up and held up the letter. Falling to my knees, I hugged the letter tightly to my chest and tears flowed from my emerald irises. They were alive….They were alive! I looked out the window and into the rainy sky.

"Thank you….God…"

I whispered. But my heart suddenly jumped and my voice rang free.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

I screamed in between sobs. Rin ran into my room and gasped.

"Robina!"

He said as he touched my arm. I instantly gave him a hug and cried into his shirt.

"W-what's wrong?"

He asked. I looked into his eyes and shook my head. Wiping the tears from my face, I smiled slightly and looked at the letter.

"N-nothing….Their happy tears…"

**And that is the end of the story! What a great chapter, don't you think!? Please review or comment or something because I care about your words! I kind of feel like Rin but instead of cooking, it makes me happy when people like my chapters. I mean, what's the point in writing if there are no voices to critique your work? Anyway, her parents are alive! Aren't you glad!? Finally, Thanks for reading guys!**


	16. Chapter 16: Unlikely Dreams

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time! Christmas has just gotten so busy lol you know how it is. I was also kind of busy with my attack on titan fic so that's why I haven't updated this story in a week. But the reason I did that was because that story got a lot of reviews in the past week and this one got a couple. So if this gets more reviews, I'll put out a chapter sooner. It's as simple as that. Anyways, I guess this is like a Christmas gift since Christmas is 2 days away :D And finally, thanks so much for giving your time to read this story! I appreciate it and love the support! Here's the chapter!**

Ch. 16

I wiped my tears and smiled brightly as Rin continued to hug me. I laughed a little and patted his shirt.

"Sorry about that. The tears, I mean."

I told him. He grinned and stood up from where we were sitting.

"No problem, just as long as they were happy tears. What were they about anyways?"

He asked as he helped me up from the floor. I held up the letter and smiled warmly.

"My parents, they sent me a letter. I thought they were dead but thy somehow survived that night. I had been blaming myself for their death but they're not dead. They said everything was going fine and I guess I just got a little emotional is all."

I told the boy in front of me. He flashed me his sharp canines and gave me a happy expression.

"That's awesome to know! I'm glad that that's all off your chest now. You should probably reply to them right now."

He said as he left the room. I nodded and sat in the desk chair again. I picked up the sharp feathered-pen and dipped it in ink. I rested a piece of paper in front of me and began writing anything I could think of at the moment.

**_Dear Mom and Dad,_**

******_I'm so happy you two are alive! I just can't even believe that I can talk to you again. Although, I wish we could talk in person. But this is better than anything I could've hoped for. I cried when I read your letter. But don't worry, they were happy tears. It's raining right now so I was feeling really happy anyways. You know how I love the rain. I'm doing very well at this new school. My teacher says I'm at the top of the class and that I'm his best student. I've also gained some friends along the way as well. My best friend, though, is Rin Okumura. He happens to be the son of Satan but, like me, his father sent him here to be safe. I guess were in the same boat, huh? But yeah, he's really sweet and caring and he's an awesome cook! Sorry, I'm rambling again. I've been praying every night that you were alive and I guess they were answered. I feel so grateful right now. I can't even express the love and happiness I feel right now. I love you Mom and Dad!_**

******_Love,_**

******_Your daughter, Robina_**

I dipped the pen back in the ink and kept it there. I held up the letter and smiled at what I wrote. Folding the paper, I stuffed it in an envelope and turned to the door.

"Rin!"

I yelled. He came walking in about five minutes later, still smiling.

"Yeah, whatcha need?"

He asked me. I held up the still-opened envelope and showed him the sticky part. He sighed and rolled his eyes before licking it and closing the envelope tightly.

"Thank you, Rin."

I said as he tried to wipe the nasty taste off his tongue.

"Yeah, no problem…"

He replied as he laid himself on my bed and got under the warm covers. I turned in my chair and crossed my legs, looking at him as he closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

He looked up and then closed his eyes again.

"Going to sleep. I'm really tired from cleaning up Yukio's shit."

"Do you have to fall asleep in 'my' bed?"

"Yup, pretty much."

I sighed and rolled my eyes as he fell asleep. His chest rose with every breath he took and his face looked relaxed. I uncrossed my legs and looked out the window. It was getting darker and darker by the minute so that meant bedtime was coming soon. I would wake up Rin but he just looked really peaceful under my covers and on my pillow. I groaned and looked at the other side of the room. Since I didn't have a roommate, I got the second bed removed so I could have more room space but now I was regretting that decision.

"Ugh…."

I moaned as I began getting into my sleepwear. It was about 8 at night right now and Yukio said we had an assignment or something like that for the whole class tomorrow. I crawled to the other side of the bed and got under the covers next to Rin. Luckily, he was just in his shirt and shorts so it wasn't like he was naked or anything. I looked at the boy next to me and couldn't help but smile. There was no way you could say he wasn't cute right now. I almost wanted to kiss him. Almost. I sighed as I leaned in the bed and my back started to get that aching feeling. It felt good and hurt at the same time. The lamp's light was still on so I reached over Rin and turned it off. But as I was returning my arm, he grabbed it gently and rested it on his chest. I smiled and my cheeks heated up as I slowly removed my hand from his soft beating heart.

"Goodnight Rin."

I said softly as I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep.

"Mmmmm…."

Yeah that didn't work. Rin turned to me and wrapped his arms around me, bringing our bodies close together. I couldn't help but get really red as I tried to pry him off me. Of course, he was too strong for me so I just kind of gave up. I was too fucking exhausted to deal with it right now. His warm breath hit my neck as he hugged me in his sleep. Every time he tightened his grip, I couldn't stop myself from moaning slightly. Don't blame me! Our bodies were warm against each other and his skin was really soft so it felt good okay! And to make it worse, his chest was pressed against my chest just to make things even more awkward. And I'm not a flat chest, okay! I finally decided to just bury my face in his neck and his in mine before falling asleep. Believe it or not, I fell asleep almost instantly….

**(Rin's POV)**

I don't know what came over me to just go to sleep in Robina's bed, but I wasn't regretting it! It was really warm and soft and…..and…comfortable! Yeah, that's the word! I kind of feel sorry for Robina though. There's no telling where she had to sleep last night. She's probably gonna kick my ass when I wake up. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in darkness again but smelling something nice. I grunted and moved my head back a few inches to see Robina's face hit the pillow gently. My eyes widened and my face got red at how close we were. I could smell her perfume she had probably put on yesterday that was still on her. It smelled so good! Her arms were wrapped tightly around my chest and somehow, mine was around hers. I gasped when I noticed her breasts were pressed tightly against my chest. And let me tell you, they weren't small…..I gave a sigh and unwrapped our hands from each other. Looking at her, her blond hair was out of her pony tail and flowing freely over her shoulder. I brought my hand to her cheek and rubbed it slowly up and down.

"…So….cute…."

I whispered as my hand left her face and rested on the pillow. For life's sake, I finally chose to get out of the bed and cover her up in the sheets. Maybe I could trick her into thinking it was all a dream or something. Hehe, yeah that's what I'll do. My ass will be saved! I turned to the door and took a deep inaudible breath. All I had to do was get out of the door and I was home free. I took one gentle step after the other. I made it to the door and mentally slapped myself on the back.

"Okay….."

I mumbled as I slowly turned the knob. I opened the door and managed to squeeze myself out of the room. I jumped up in cheer as I accidently slammed the door closed. Wait a minute, SLAMMED THE DOOR CLOSED!? I pressed my ear to the door and hear Robina start to groan and stretch in the bed. FUCK! I literally sprinted to my room and jumped in my bed.

"Rin, what the hell! I'm trying to sleep and you just woke me up! Why are you even my brother! Why me!? Why me!? Why me!?"

Yukio whined as he kept scolding at me. DOUBLE FUCK. Ughhhhh….I hate my life…..

**(Robina's POV)**

I woke up to find only myself in my bed. My eyes widened and I sat up quickly. Okay, I could've sworn I was cuddling with a teenage boy a few minutes ago. I looked around the room with my blurry vison and rubbed my eyes. Looking at the clock, I saw that it was about time for me to get up anyways. I got up and stretched before walking out of my room.

"Oh! Good morning."

Rin said to me as he was applying shaving cream to his face. I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms.

"Good morning…..Weren't you in my bed a few minutes ago?"

I asked him. He looked at me weird and started to rub the cream on his face.

"Uh…no. What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you falling asleep in my bed and then death-hugging me until I fell asleep as well. Remember that Mr. Okumura?"

I said. He laughed and glanced at me.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Robina. You were probably dreaming or something…"

He trailed off. I looked at the floor and stared at it in thought. I could've sworn it was real. Rin acted as if I was crazy when I asked him. Maybe it's the hormones…I sighed and shook my head.

"Maybe. Anyway, what are you doing?"

I asked him, completely changing the subject.

"Shaving."

He simply replied.

"You're 15 and your shaving? Is that even possible?"

I asked him with a smirk. He turned quickly to me and glared at me.

"Yes!"

He yelled as he brought the razor down the side of his face. I rolled my eyes and smirked again.

"Speaking of shaving, is your facial hair dark blue as well? Is your leg hair dark blue?"

I asked as I got closer to him with every question. H gave me a blank expression and nodded.

"Yeah so?"

He said as he pointed to his legs. My eyes widened and I grinned when I saw his leg hair. It was actually pretty cool. I was surprised that it looked more natural then it sounded. I thought it would look like he dyed it some crazy shit like that.

"No reason, it actually looks pretty cool….Well, I'm going to go to the school early today so won't be late again."

I said as I styled my hair in a long sexy ponytail. He nodded and continued with what he was doing. Before going out, I looked down at my outfit. It was a typical t-shirt and tight jeans that were stuffed in long brown boots. I considered wearing a scarf for fashion's sake but I blew it off as I walked out the door.

"Robina!"

I turned around to see Shiemi walking over to me while waving.

"Oh hey, what's up?"

I said with a smile. She brought her hands up to her chest and gave me a determined expression on her face.

"I'm going to make some friends today!"

I tilted my head and giggled.

"Aren't Rin and I your friend already?"

"Well….you are…."

She mumbled sadly. I stopped walking and looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well….We were sitting by the fountain the other day and I think you went to go get some snacks or something. Then Bon and his group came by and started teasing us about being a couple. So Rin said that we weren't and then they asked if we were friends. And then….he acted like I wasn't his friend so I left…."

She said looking at the ground. I gasped and put my hand in hers.

"I'll talk to him when I see him. But I know you'll make new friends today. If you don't, you always have me alright?"

"O-Okay….Thank you Robina…"

She said as we continued to walk again. I'm glad I kind of cheered her up. I can't believe Rin did that. I'm going to kill him when our assignment starts…

**And that is the end of the chapter! I know you know that feeling when you forget everything when you wake up and you think something totally different happened. Well it worked for Rin this time, I guess. :D This chapter is kind of like a fun little chapter I thought I should give you. The next chapter will go by episode 7 so yeah, that's it. Please give this chapter a review! I won't have that much time to write another during Christmas so if I don't get at least one review, why bother writing another chapter during the holidays. -_- Anyway, thanks so much for reading this story and I love you all! Until the next chapter… **


	17. Chapter 17: Titles

**Hey guys! I know I haven't been updating as much as I should be and I'm sorry once again. The holidays just kind of killed me and again, I have another fic I'm working on as well sooooo yeah….Anyway, the main reason why I haven't updated is because I was at my dad's last week and he has no internet case he's a terd -_- I do plan on making a chapter now though even though I'm tired from school and my girlfriend wants me to play on the ps4 (*-*) so I need to hurry my ass up shouldn't I lol. Again, please review the story! It's now at the 4K mark in views so it should definitely get more reviews. Now here's the chapter! :D**

Ch. 17

Shiemi and I finally reached the Cram School and we both took a breather before going inside. It wasn't that early in the morning but I still felt tired as hell. I also still believe I slept with Rin last night but he denies everything I say. Speaking of Rin, when I see him again I'm going to have to give him a lecture in friendship or something. That thing he did to Shiemi the other day kind of makes him seem like an asshole.

"Speak of the devil…."

I murmured when I saw him walking down the hall. He stopped in front of us and I crossed my arms, giving him a glare. Shiemi just quietly greeted him and walked into the classroom quickly. His dark blue eyes stared at me for a second before he frowned at me.

"What? Are you mad at me or something?"

He asked with a look of nonsense. I huffed and directed him away from the classroom and around the corner. Once there, I leaned on the wall and he leaned next to me.

"Shiemi told me what you did this morning…"

I said slowly in a deep tone. He blinked a couple of times before tilting his head at me.

"What did I do?"

I sighed and turned myself in his direction completely.

"She told me about that one day when we had our first P.E. class and we were all sitting by the fountain. Remember? I went to go get us some snacks and left you two alone, only to come back with only you sitting there. Remember?"

I said, poking his chest multiple times. He thought for a minute before sighing and looking at the ground.

"Oh….yeah….Look, I didn't mean to say that. I just got embarrassed when Bon was teasing us so it just kind of came out. I'm not really good with words if you haven't already noticed….I'm sorry…"

He said as he continued to stare at the floor. I stared at him for a second before shaking my head and patting his arm.

"You should be saying sorry to her but its sweet that you feel really guilty about it. Maybe you should tell her during the assignment Yukio is giving us today…Okay?"

I said softly as I lifted his chin to cheer him up. His mouth turned into a small smile as he nodded. I grinned and turned back to the classroom.

"Now let's get in there before Yukio screams at us."

I said as we both walked into the classroom. I sat down near the front and he sat next to me. He rested his backpack on the desk and took out a hair clip, attaching it to his long bangs and pulling them back. I giggled and pointed at him.

"What the hell is that?"

He grinned and pointed at himself with his thumb.

"It's to keep the bangs out of my eyes. Duh."

He said. I rolled my eyes and rested my chin on my palm. Yukio hadn't even arrived yet and I was starting to get bored. I wanted to talk to Rin but he was actually doing his work for once, surprising me to no end.

"Good morning."

Yukio said as he finally walked into the room. I sat back upright and turned my attention to him.

"Summer break is coming up so listen. You will be taking your Exwire Exam before the break comes up. This is also your assignment I have been hinting at for a couple of days now. For those who don't know, an Exwire is a candidate for being an exorcist. I want everyone to keep in mind that once you're promoted to Exwire, you'll be subjected to more specialized combat training. The exam won't be easy to pass. Therefore, were offering a week long boot camp to help you prepare for the exam."

My eyes turned into a glare as I looked at Yukio. When he says boot camp, I think of the army. When I think of the army, I think of getting yelled at and shooting guns. And when I think about those things, I shudder a little bit. So, I'd rather not do some stupid ass shit boot camp. Just give me the exam…I looked over at Rin and by the look on his face; he was thinking the exact same thing. Yukio glanced at me and smiled.

"Don't worry, it's not mandatory. Because of that, I'm giving you a form to fill out if you are joining. You will fill it out as well as the title you would like to acquire."

I stared at the firm he gave us and scratched the back of my head. What the heck did he mean by "Title"? I've never heard of anything like that before. I brought my head to Bon and his gang and decided to go ask them about it. I stopped in front of them and couldn't help but blush when I asked them.

"G-Guys….Can you tell me what he means by "title"…?"

I asked in a soft voice. They blinked a couple of times before shaking their heads. Shima put his arm over my shoulder and winked at me.

"I know you're kind of new to this stuff Robina, but that's basic knowledge."

He said with a laugh. I pouted and tightened my fist.

"Well I don't know!"

He took his hand off my shoulder and brought his hands in defense.

"I know! It's okay! I'll tell you alright!"

He said frantically. My face went creamy white again as I calmed down. I huffed and gave them a gentle smile and asking them my question again.

"Okay, so what is it?"

"It's a technical qualification to become an exorcist. It's a title to those who can prove they got great skills. There are five in all: Knight, Dragoon, Tamer, Aria, and Doctor. As long as you've acquired one of those, you can become an exorcist. Depending on what you choose, your skills with be different…"

Bon said to me. I grinned and nodded, remembering that I read that somewhere. I guess I had just forgotten it.

"Oh! Those things! Okay, I actually read that in one of the books Yukio gave me over the weekend. I think I'm going to go with Dragoon since I'm really good with a bow and arrow."

I said with determination. Bon smirked and leaned back in his seat.

"Hmm…bow and arrow…? That's different. Usually, Dragoons would use guns but your weapon of choice sounds just as kick-ass. I also want to become a Dragoon but I think I'm going to go with a cool pistol."

He said as he gestured firing a gun in the air. I giggled and stood up from the desk I was leaning on.

"Totally cool! Well, I have to go make sure Rin gets this crap. There's no telling what he is thinking right now."

I said as the guys laughed. Rin was smiling as he held up the paper in the light. I walked up to the desk and hopped on it, crossing my legs.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I know what I want to be! A fucking Knight!"

He yelled in happiness.

"How did you know what all of that crap means?"

I asked him. He looked at me and shook his head.

"I didn't. Shiemi had to teach me the whole thing. But since the Knight uses a sword, I think I'll definitely whip some demon ass with that. What are you going to be Robina?"

He asked me, talking like a cute five year old little boy.

"I really want to be a Dragoon since they shoot stuff. And you know that I'm pretty awesome with my bow! And you do know that were demons right?"

I said with a laugh.

"Yeah but you and I are awesome. And yeah, you look hot shooting your bow."

He said, obviously not knowing what he had just said to me. I couldn't help but blush at his comment. It might have just been a perverted remark but I found it sweet in a way. Yeah, I need to get out more….Or; he might not even know that that was a flirtatious compliment. To test this, I said to him.

"Yep, you look really hot with your sword as well."

I said with a smirk. He just grinned and yelled,

"Thanks!"

He didn't even blush! I guess he just brings clueless to another level.

"Well I have to go talk to Bon about something. What about you?"

He asked me, his eyes looking like he wanted me to join him. I sighed and looked over at Yukio. He said something about getting a "familiar" today and I was going to try to talk him out of it; this reason being that I was still thinking about what kind of familiar I wanted. I thought about getting a cat but I'm still not sure.

"No sorry, I have to talk to Yukio about something."

I said as I hopped off the desk.

"Okay…"

He said with his shoulders slumped. He walked away slowly as he went over to the other guys in the class. I kind of felt bad for not going with him. He looked so sad about me not going with him. Maybe I should ask him about that when we get back to the dorm…..

"Thinking about something?"

I jumped and squealed when Yukio broke my train of thought. I cursed under my breath and picked myself up from the floor.

"Damn Yukio, you scared the crap out of me. Anyway, I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"I wanted to see if you could let me skip today's ceremony on obtaining a 'familiar.'"

I said slowly. He raised an eyebrow at me and stared at me before I sighed.

"Don't look at me like that! I still haven't been able to think about what kind I want. I just need a few more days to think about it. Please…?"

I said as I laid my head on his shoulder. He blushed and rolled his eyes at me.

"Okay, you can come with me back to the dorm then. I will speak to Mr. Neuhaus and tell him you will be with me. I needed help setting up the boot camp anyways."

Yukio said as he began walking out the door, gesturing me to follow him. My eyes went wide and I ran up to him.

"Set up the boot camp? It's going to be at our dorm!?"

"Yep."

Was all he said.

"Well….thanks for letting me skip the ceremony. That teacher creeps me out with his eye patch and all."

I said with goose bumps appearing on my arms. Yukio laughed at me and shook his head.

"You and I both Robina. Now let's get this boot camp set up before the others get here."

He said as we walked up to the giant abandoned dorm we lived in. I nodded and sighed.

"Alright, let's get started then."

**And that is the end of the chapter! Again, so sorry for not updating a lot this month. But I will try harder! I just kind of hate the first part of this episode so I had to come up with what I wanted instead of what the anime did. And her familiar will come in later chapters! If you haven't noticed, Robina is starting to notice that Rin wants her around a lot. Hmmm I wonder what's going on….And can I just say its below 10 degrees here in Alabama. Lol that's actually a good thing because we're having a 2 hour school delay tomorrow cause of ice. Yay! Anyway, please review the story. The story has over 4,000 views so far which is good in a starting-out story. It has like 20 reviews so let's bring that up guys! I won't write until I see a review! Lol just kidding, I'm feeling good today. And with that, thanks for reading and wait for the next chapter! :D see ya!**


	18. Chapter 18: Boot Camp

**And now is time for another chapter! What!? You just put a chapter two days ago! I know but a lot of people wanted a chapter today and I basically just promised them that I would write one haha. I really need you guys to review the story! Next week I won't have much time to write but I will definitely try. With going to school then coming home, I have about 2 hours to write a chapter before I have to go to my Dad's house sooooo yeah that really sucks ass. If you have loved the story, favorite it and follow it! I love it when my phone vibrates and says it's from :D Anyway, here is the chapter and I hope you like it. **

Ch. 18

"Alright, I need you to move that over there and help me wipe this."

Yukio said to me as he dusted off a table. I sighed and pushed the hair that had gotten in my eyes.

"So what are we going to be doing for this boot camp anyways since Rin and I have no choice but to go? And who's idea was it to have the boot camp where we live!?"

Yukio set down the feather duster on the table and looked at me, adjusting his glasses.

"I didn't say you had to join in on the boot camp but I recommend it because it will really help you with the exams. Also, if you don't want to you can just stay in your room for a week. I don't know about you but that seems a little boring. I think you would much rather be with your friends, right? And it was all my idea because I know best."

He said with a smirk in his lips. I rolled my eyes and wiped the kitchen counter.

"I'll think about joining it. What will you be doing?"

I asked him.

"Well, I will try to help you guys with everything but if I'm called to do a job I have to take it."

I nodded at his answer and threw the cleaning wipe in the trash can. I walked over to the table where Yukio was and sat in one of the chairs with a sigh. We had been cleaning the place for what seemed like hours but it was worth it. You know, since I didn't have to go to that creepy eye-patch teacher's class and get a familiar. Yukio sat down across from me and wiped some seat that had formed on his forehead.

"So….when do you think Rin will get home?"

He asked me, taking off his glasses and cleaning them with his shirt. I crossed my legs under the table and laid my head on the table like I was going to sleep.

"I don't know, may-"

"I'm here guys!"

Someone said from the front entrance of the dorm. I gave Yukio a look and he started to laugh. I lifted my head from the table and stretched before standing up. Rin came into the room with a smile on his face and he set his bag on the table we were standing by.

"So what did you do today Rin?"

I asked him with a contagious smile I got from him. He grinned and leaned on the table.

"Well besides all of the other school shit we have to do, we had the familiar class. Izumo got like these two bad-ass foxes that are like twins or something! And Shiemi summoned this little green creature that's totally cool!"

He yelled in happiness. I giggled and sat him down in the seat. He yelped when I did it but then started jumping in his seat again.

"So did you summon anything?"

I asked him as I sat down next to him.

"No because we ran out of time or something like that. But I will get to next time! Why weren't you there Robina?"

He asked me while digging in his bag for something. I waved my right hand in the air and shook my head.

"I had to help Yukio with the dorm since the boot camp is going to be here and I still haven't decided what I want to summon yet. What were you planning on summoning?"

"I don't really care I just want a fucking awesome best friend to fight with! And what's this about the boot camp being here? Nobody told me anything about that…"

"Well, Yukio decided that it would be fun to have the stupid boot camp at our dorm for the week. Stupid, I know. I'm thinking about joining it but I don't know. He said you were joining it regardless of what you wanted because he thinks you're a moron. And I thought I was your best friend to fight with!"

I yelled. Yukio cleared his throat and glared at me.

"You do know that I can hear every word you're saying right!?"

I smirked and grinned at him.

"That's the point, beyotch."

Rin laughed at the two of us and continued to dig in his bag for something. Yukio sighed and left the room to clear the bathrooms. Yeah, we had an argument about who would do that and I kind of slapped him and won. So, he was probably going to be there until everyone showed up later.

"You are my best friend but I'm talking about a furry best friend. And I saw this and got it for you at the store."

He said as he handed me an emerald necklace that was shaped into a heart. I took it in my hand slowly and stared at it. The gem stone showed a clear reflection of me in there and it made me lost in a trance. Rin smiled at me.

"…I thought I would get it for you since your eyes are emerald, your favorite color is green, and your birth stone is emerald for May so...It didn't cost that much but it looks cool. You like it?"

I felt my cheeks go red for a second before it returned to my normal color. I looked at Rin for a second and brought him into a hug.

"Thank you so much Rin! It's beautiful! How did you remember all of that stuff about me?"

I asked as I put the necklace on. It complimented the shirt I was wearing and it really didn't look like he got it from just a normal store. He grinned at me and scratched the back of his head.

"Well….you're my best friend….so I thought I would get you a gift for being my friend…."

He said. That kind of broke my heart when he said that. He made it sound as if I was his first and only friend. Sure, he told me he had trouble in school but he surely had friends right? I smiled and gave him another hug.

"You don't have to get me anything for just being your friend but it was really sweet that you did. I love it. But now I have to get you something hehe. What do you want?"

"You don't have to but I wouldn't mind a hug every day."

He joked with a red tint in his face. I laughed and smiled at him.

"I can do that. It's free and it makes people feel good so that will be my gift."

I said with a look of determination. His eyes went wide at me and he almost fell off his seat.

"No way, seriously?"

I giggled and nodded at him as he pulled himself closer to the table, reducing the risk of him falling. Yukio came in with a tired and disgusted expression. Rin and I stopped smiling and gave him a questioning look.

"What?"

We asked him.

"There…..is so much shit in there…I don't…maybe that's why the place is abandoned…."

He said as he started to shake from the memory. Rin tilted his head at his twin brother and stood up.

"Where did you clean? The bathroom we use is clean."

"I know….but…."

Yukio started.

"…I cleaned the one that was next to it. The girl's bathroom…It was so disgusting. It looked like a pack of wolves came in there after going to a Mexican restaurant. Why does the dorm even have a girl's bathroom!?"

He screamed in agony. Rin turned to me and gave me a look. I stood up quickly and shook my head frantically.

"It wasn't me! I just use the bathroom you guys use because it seemed clean enough for me. I've never even been in that bathroom before so I didn't do it!"

I screamed. Rin stared at me for a second before grinning and laughing.

"Hehe, I know. I just wanted to see you get nervous."

I rolled my eyes and walked to the front door. The two boys tilted their head at me and followed me without a question.

"I'm going outside to get some fresh air and maybe play a game or something until the others arrive. Anyone want to join me?"

"Hell yeah! We have a ball out there; want to play some soccer with me?"

Rin asked as he opened the door and let me out. I grinned and nodded. Since the sport probably had the most running in it, I was pretty good at it. And it looked like Rin was as well. He seemed to be just as athletic as me which I found to be awesome. I never liked to play with someone who couldn't keep up hehe. We basically just had a mini game in the front yard of the dorm while Yukio watched us and read a book.

"You're pretty good!"

I said as we took a break and sat on the front steps. He gave me a happy grin and gave me a bottle of water Yukio had gotten us.

"You are too!"

He said as he took a sip of his water. Wiping his mouth, he covered his eyes from the bright sun in the sky. It was still a little before noon and the sun was blazing. We didn't have to go to regular school today so we just went to cram school at the same time like we would regular school. They let the students out early today since we had this whole boot camp thing set up. He stared at the sky for a second before frowning. I noticed and looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Shiemi….She told you about wanting more friends right?"

He asked me. I nodded and continued to listen.

"…Well she asked Izumo to be her friend and she agreed. The only problem is that she looks like more of a maid than a friend."

I tilted my head at him as he leaned back on his arms.

"What do you mean by 'maid'?"

"All Izumo does is make Shiemi carry her things for her. But Shiemi is so innocent that she doesn't even notice or care. It's fucking depressing if you ask me."

I looked at the ground for a moment. Izumo. She was a good friend to me but she was too serious and stuck up to be Shiemi's. I'll have to look into it when they get here. Ugh…I looked at Rin again and saw that he looked angry.

"Jeez….why do we have to have the boot camp here? I just want to be with you and Robina. How come you chose this place?"

He said to Yukio. Yukio closed the book he was reading and crossed his arms.

"…Because it's convenient and the three of us are the only ones who live here. It will be fine."

He assured his brother. Of course, Rin pouted at Yukio and crossed his arms. I laughed and shook my head at his attitude.

"What the hell!?"

We all turned our head to see the others in our class making their way over to us. They didn't seem to like the dorm we currently lived in. It really didn't look that great from the outside.

"Good morning!"

Shima exclaimed to us. It was 11:49 but whatever.

"Good morning everyone."

Yukio replied back. It was pretty funny seeing all of their faces as they looked at where we lived. It was a cross between disgusted and…no that's it; disgusted. Bon constantly complained but I ignored him. Rin and I stood up so we could get this thing started but I noticed something.

"Is this the best they could get? Whatever...oh…take it."

Izumo said as she handed her bag to Shiemi. My eyes widened as I looked at her. Rin made an annoyed grunt as he was watching them as well. I guess I won't have to look into it anymore. She was being a bitch and Shiemi was letting her! Paku tried to tell her that she didn't have to but Shiemi said she did it because that's what friends do. I looked at Rin and he looked at me.

"See what I mean?"

He said. I tightened my fist and walked inside, my hair swinging with me. The others followed and the boot camp started. At first, I thought that we would be doing a lot of stuff but no. We did ONE thing. We took an exam that took 7 HOURS. Let me say it again; 7 HOURS! The exam was easy but the time just wears you out. I also had to freaking piss! Yukio looked at his clock and finally said.

"Alright, time's up."

Everyone sighed in relief and began saying exhausted words like 'thank god' and 'finally.' Rin stood up next to me and stretched.

"I'm going to get some fresh air."

He said. I nodded and got up as well.

"Me too, I'm about to die."

I said as we walked away. But Yukio didn't let us leave before saying what he had to say.

"Be sure to be up at 6 Am tomorrow so we can have an hour before class starts. Then we can go over the answers."

I gave that sound when rich girls don't get what they want and get pissed. Rin just started cursing under his breath so nobody could hear him. Izumo stood up from her spot and looked at Paku.

"Paku, let's go take a bath."

Paku nodded and Shiemi said she would join them. I looked at Rin and whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to go with them and keep Izumo from ordering Shiemi around. Wish me luck."

I said as I turned to Izumo.

"I'm going to come too. If that's okay…"

Izumo stopped and smiled at me.

"Of course! We're all girls, right?"

I laughed and walked with them. I couldn't help but hear Rin whisper 'don't die' before we left the room. I walked in front of them to show them where the bath was. I _AM _the only girl who lived here. We walked through the hall and I stopped in front of two doors.

"Here we are."

I said as I let Paku in. Shiemi grinned.

"This is great! I've never taken a bath with friends before."

Izumo turned to her and immediately responded to what she said.

"Oh sorry. Could you wait out here?"

Shiemi's smiled went down as she looked at the purple-haired girl.

"What? Can't I come in?"

"No you can't. I'm shy and I don't want you to see me naked. If you were my friend, you would understand."

She said as she turned to the door. I glared as she looked at me.

"You coming?"

I clenched my teeth together but managed to get my words out.

"No, I think I'm just going to stay outside as well."

Izumo shrugged.

"Suit yourself. Oh I know, instead of waiting out here go to the store and buy me some fruit milk. I want to drink it after my bath."

My glare widened as I looked at her. Shiemi nodded her head slowly and the anger inside me began to boil. She should've slapped the shit out of her! She knows better! She knows that Izumo is just making her do stuff for her; so why isn't she doing anything about it!? Izumo walked into the bath and I closed the door, making it slam into silence. I stared at Shiemi and put my hands on my hips. I was about to say something but then I saw Rin coming through the hall slurping on a juice box. He looked at me and I shook my head.

"Well…I'm just going to go get some fruit milk…."

She said as she started to walk away. I stopped her and started screaming a little too loud for my taste.

"What the fuck was that!?"

She turned to me.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! You need to stop letting her do that!"

Rin frowned and nodded.

"She's right. You need to stop acting like her errand girl."

He said. Shiemi looked at the ground and then glared at me. She turned quickly to Rin and shouted at him.

"I'm not her errand girl! I'm just helping out my friend!"

Rin's face got closer to hers during his words.

"You honestly believe that!? Do you really think that that's what's going on!? You know you don't!"

Shiemi looked at the ground again and her voice became softer this time.

"I'm….tired of always needed help….always relying on others….I just want to…be strong enough to help somebody else for a change! Other than you, she is the first friend I've ever had in my life! You don't understand because you two are strong and have always had friends!"

She screamed as she started to run away. Rin and I gasped and looked at each other before running after her. She didn't make it far before Rin and I caught up to her. Rin grabbed ahold of her collar and was going to pull her back but then we heard it; a scream. It sounded like it was coming from the bathroom we had just been standing at a few moments ago. Rin and I gasped and we started running towards it.

"I got this, go tell Yukio Shiemi!"

He said to her. We started running until Rin looked at me.

"No Robina! Go with Shiemi!"

I shook my head at him.

"No! I'm going with you!"

"But you might get-"

I stopped him mid-sentence.

"And you might get hurt too! I can't let that happen!"

I said as we continued to sprint down the hall. He thought for a moment before finally nodding. I went ahead of him and smashed my shoulder into the locked door, making it open. Rin dashed in after me and punched what looked like two foxes. Izumo fell to the floor and looked at him.

"What the…"

I murmured as I saw what was in front of me. It looked like a demon with two heads and a disfigured body. It was grey and Paku was injured below it; unconscious probably. I ran beside Rin and he turned to Izumo.

"Rip the paper now!"

She did as she was told and the two foxes disappeared. I gave Rin a scared look and he knew exactly what I was thinking. We couldn't bring out our weapons in front of her or she would know who we were. I just hope Yukio gets over here fast enough…

"Rin! Robina!"

We both turned around to see Shiemi run through the door.

"You two keep the ghoul busy; I'll take care of Paku!"

She yelled. Rin and I nodded and took out our concealed weapons. I unfolded my bow but didn't expand it to where my flames would appear. Rin grabbed his sword's bag and smashed it onto the ghoul's head. It moaned in pain and looked at the two of us.

"Prince…..princess…."

He murmured as he grabbed our faces and flung us through the glass of the bath. I smashed into the wall with a cry of pain and Rin fell beside me, blood coming from his mouth. My muscles almost instantly shut down and my vision became blurry. The ghoul jumped onto Rin and gripped his neck; choking him. My eyes widened and I tried to get up but I couldn't. Rin clenched his teeth in pain and tried to reach for his sword but he couldn't. If I didn't save him, he would die. I slowly got up and swung my bow at the demon like I would a baseball. Rin immediately gasped for air and closed his eyes. My arm started to drip blood that I didn't notice and my breathing became rigid. The ghoul looked at me and smashed me into the wall again; making my bow fall to the floor. It gripped my throat this time and stared at me with its lifeless eye sockets. I tried to get out of his grip but I soon didn't have too. Yukio came running in and shot at the deadly ghoul who was trying to kill us. It shrieked and jumped out of the bath. I fell to the tiled floor and gasped for air.

"You okay? Are you hurt?"

Yukio asked. Rin came to me quickly and sat me up on his lap.

"Robina, are you okay!?"

He asked with worry in his eyes. I lifted my uninjured left arm and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"I-I'll be alright. My arm hurts a little though…Are you okay?"

I asked. He nodded at me and then looked at my arm sadly before giving me a gentle hug; trying not to hurt me. He looked at Yukio and glared.

"You're late!"

"I still made it, didn't I!?"

Yukio replied back. He turned around and looked at Shiemi.

"How's Miss Paku?"

"Okay, I think."

She said. Yukio smiled.

"You did well. Who knows what might've happened if you hadn't been here."

Rin helped me up and gave me another sad look again. I gave him a soft smile and gave him another hug.

"I'm fine, really! Stop worrying."

He nodded and smiled. We both turned our heads as Paku began to wake up again.

"Mrs. Moriyama….? T-Thank you….."

She said in a low tone to Shiemi. Shiemi grinned and nodded at the girl on the ground. Shiemi had healed the burn wounds Paku had gotten while we were fighting the demon. To say the least, I was impressed. Rin looked at me again and touched my injured arm gently.

"Are you going to be okay if I leave you for just a minute?"

I waved my left hand at him and smiled.

"Dude, I'm not a baby. Go."

He hesitated but let me go and walked to the door. Bon and Shima walked over to me and I smiled at them. However, they gave a look of sympathy.

"Are you okay?"

Bon asked me. I laughed and nodded.

"Yes. My arm just hurts a little bit. I don't think it's broken though."

Shima smiled and laughed.

"Well that's good to hear. Glad to hear you're alright."

I grinned at him and then heard Yukio yell out in a 'creeped-out' tone.

"Would you mind explaining why your naked!?"

I walked next to him and found Rin with just his shirt off. He wasn't naked but the question still stood. Rin blushed at us and started to sweat. I started to blush as well; it being the second time I've seen him without a shirt.

"It just happened…Nevermind! Just get everyone out of here!"

He said in a nervous voice. I laughed nervously and pushed Rin out of the Room backwards. He blushed furiously and I rolled my eyes.

"Just get on a shirt before they see your tail!"

"Yes ma'am!"

He said as he started to sprint down the hall to his room. I sighed and leaned against the wall….what a day…

**And that is the end of the chapter. I hope you guys like this longer chapter I have written for you! Which is why I want you guys to just review the story for god's sake lol! Damn! This chapter was a gift for all of those readers who have like 50 stories their following but haven't heard from them for months. I mean, come on guys get to writing! Anyways, thank you so much for taking your time to read this story so far and I hope you guys like future chapters. Jeez were only on episode 8 lol ugh…..Well again thanks for watching! Until the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19: Thoughts and Bandages

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated this week and I'm sorry but school is kicking my ass right now. I only have three classes which are AP English, AP Chemistry, and AP Medicine and guess how many tests I have tomorrow…..6…6! How the hell!? Hate my life! Anyway, I love the reviewing guys because I got a lot for the last couple of chapters so please keep it up. Now this chapter won't be as long as the last one but It will be okay but I do have bad news. I won't be able to update at all this weekend because I have no internet at my dad's….ugh….and if I made a twitter account for this fanfic account and gave news updates on what I'm doing at the moment so you wouldn't get mad, would you follow me? or should I not even worry about that? Just pm and ask me. I can also answer any questions on there and take advice and ideas soooo yeah! Here is the chapter!**

Ch. 19

The whole day was crazy from start till end. I started taking a test until like six in the afternoon and then ended with my right arm getting hurt. It was like a burning, scratched kind of pain that made me wince every time I tried to move it. I knew it wasn't broken because if it was, I would be on the floor screaming and crying. I leaned on the same wall I was on a few moments ago and just stared at the hall in front of me. Rin had gone to get a shirt on a few seconds ago so I was alone. Speaking of which, I have no idea why the hell he was shirtless in the first place. One moment he was helping me up and the next that!? Damn I must be fucking crazy! I sighed and was about to start walking again until Yukio stopped me.

"Hey! You dropped this Robina."

He said as he handed me my bow. I gasped and my eyes went wide as I realized I had forgotten it in the girls' bath. I used my left arm to quickly grab it from his hands and then shoved it in my chest. Yukio blushed and looked away. I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm.

"Oh shut up! All the girls do that!"

I said with a laugh. He shook his head and crossed his arms. He suddenly frowned as he looked at my limp right arm.

"Your arm….it's dripping blood…Are you okay?"

I groaned loudly and nodded my head.

"Yes! I'm fine! I just need to wipe the blood from it, that's all. Why do all of you guys worry about me? Jesus…"

I said. He raised an eyebrow and stared at my arm once again.

"Okay, then lift it."

He said. My eyes widened slightly as I looked at him. I looked at my arm and started to raise it but cried out when the painful sensation came back. He sighed and took my hand as he led me to his room. I tried to separate from his grip but he was stronger than me, of course. We went inside the room to find Rin just starting to put on a new shirt. He looked at us and sat on the bed.

"What are you two doing?"

He asked. Yukio sat me on his bed and took out a first-aid kit from under it. He opened it up and took out a few bandages and some sort of bottle. I tilted my head and pointed at the tiny bottle.

"What's that?"

Yukio couldn't help but smirk as he pulled the cap from the bottle. It looked like a spray or something like that but I was too busy with the question I had asked him. Rin took one look of the bottle and his eyes went wide. He came over to me and sat on the bed, taking my hand in his. I looked out our entwined hands and then back at the bottle. Oh shit….

"No, no, no! Don't spray it! No-"

He ignored my begging and sprayed my injured arm a good five times on the wounded part. I couldn't help but scream and bury my face in Rin's shoulder; squeezing his hand to the max. It just fucking hurt okay! It was like alcohol or some painful shit like that! Rin glared at Yukio as he wiped the wet and dry blood from my arm. Tears threatened my eyes but only a couple escaped my eyes. I breathed hard as Yukio started to wrap the bandaging around my arm and then tie it.

"I hate that fucking spray…You alright?"

Rin asked me as I looked at my bandages. I simply nodded sadly like a lost puppy on the street. Rin looked at Yukio and shook his head.

"What!? I cleaned it!"

"You should've told her what that spray was! You know it fucking hurts!"

Rin yelled back at his brother. Yukio sat at his desk and took off his glasses.

"Well I guess I was so used to not telling you what I was doing that I did that to her as well. But if you want me to apologize, I will."

He said as he looked at me. I shook my head and smiled.

"Nah…It's okay. At least it won't get infected now."

I said and then turned to Rin.

"…And thanks for comforting me through that."

I said with a soft smile. He looked at the ground and scratched at the back of his head as he muttered his welcome.

"No problem…."

I grinned and kissed them both on the cheek before walking to the door.

"Well I'm going to go to bed. Yukio, don't forget to tell everyone where their sleeping tonight okay? Goodnight guys!"

I said as I waved my left arm.

"Goodnight Robina!"

They said in unison. I closed their door gently and instantly heard them start arguing about what had happened with the monster back in the bath. I giggled as I walked into my room and carefully slipped into my bed. I thought I would immediately fall asleep but I was wrong. I still couldn't forget about that whole incident though. The demon ran away as Yukio shot at him so he might even still be here in the dorm. I fluffed my pillow for the third time and slammed my head in it trying to get some sleep. But it wasn't easy…I though the school was protected from demons and what not but I guess not. Unless…someone from the inside summoned that beast and has a grudge against us.

"Whatever, I don't give a shit right now…"

I said as I closed my eyes. It was about eight when I got in the bed and it was one when I finally fell asleep. It was like waiting for Christmas on Christmas Eve night but when I wake up, there won't be any presents…Yeah, people with insomnia have a horrible life!

My alarm clock started to buzz its alarm and I tried to slam the snooze button on instinct. But I didn't realize y right arm was still hurt so I ended up hurting myself in the process…then falling out of the bed….

"Fuck….Son of a bitch…"

I muttered unconsciously as I grabbed the clock and threw it at the wall. Let's just say I'm not a morning kind of person. Today was the second part of boot camp so I had to get up or just fail it and I haven't failed anything in my life so that wasn't an option. I sat on the chair in front of my bedroom mirror and brushed my hair; getting all the knots and tangles out of it.

"Uhhhhh….."

I heard as I continued to brush. It sounded like Rin walking out of his room and moaning because he wasn't really a morning person either. I looked in the mirror to see that my bright blond hair was smooth and soft now; making me smile. I decided that I should just curl my hair and not put it in a ponytail. Then I swayed my bangs to one side. Looking in the mirror, it looked really good actually! I looked inside my closet and found a pair of really awesome brown stiletto boots. Then all I had to do was find a nice pair of jeans and a shirt. I dressed pretty different than most of the girls in Japan but I didn't care because I looked good. I dressed more American than anything else.

"Beautiful!"

I said to myself as I walked out of the door. Yukio did as well and he greeted me.

"Ah, good morning Robina. How's the arm?"

He asked me. I smiled at him and nodded.

"It still hurts but I think it will get better later on in the day. Did Rin just walk out or something?"

I said. He laughed under his breath and nodded.

"Yeah. I had to kick him out of the bed to get up and then he left out of frustration."

I laughed and then looked him up and down. He had his usual teaching uniform on and looked kind of stuffy inside the layers of clothing he was wearing. I leaned on one leg and put my hand on my hip.

"Well you're looking very spiffy today. Where do you have to go?"

I asked him as I looked him up and down once more. He looked at his own outfit and smiled at me again.

"Well I have to teach today and then I have an assignment to do later on. I will tell you later about that so now you know. I just want to look good alright."

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"No, I want to look good. You, on the other hand, need to find your inner kid again. You're too mature for being 15 years old, you know…Maybe you should follow Rin's example. He seems to be having fun most of the time."

I laughed as Yukio shuddered from what I had just said. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"There is no way in hell that I will ever be like my brother. If you ask me, I should be the older one but I guess I can't win in that either. And what about you? You're very 'adult-like' at certain moments."

He said as we began to walk down the hall. I waved my finger in his face.

"No, I'm well balanced in how I act and perform in my activities of daily life."

I said with a grin. His mouth fell open and he stopped.

"You just did it again! Nobody immature says something like that!"

I started walking ahead of him as I giggled.

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about Mr. Mature. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to find Rin and eat breakfast with him. Yukio just sighed in annoyance at my thinking and started to walk away. Why was he even walking this way then!? Anyway, I need to find Rin so I can start this day! This day is going to be a good one! Way better than yesterday….I hope….

**And that is the end of the chapter! Sorry for the short chapter! I have to study for my chemistry and English and medicine tests right now so there you go. I will have another chapter next week but I don't exactly know so just sit tight. But happy Martin Luther King Day! Please review the chapter and tell m what you think of it so far! I love your feedback on my stories and I love answering any questions so don't be afraid to ask me anything. Also, please tell me about that Twitter thing I mentioned. I really need to let people know what is going on lol instead of just saying it in the story like I am doing right now :D Well, that's all for me. Thanks for reading. P.S. American Sniper is an awesome movie! P.P.S. Mockingjay Part 1 is too!**


End file.
